MI CULPA
by Adriana L. Buemer
Summary: TERMINADA Darien la abandonó cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Serena tras una vida difícil y con marcas en su corazón no supo cómo manejarlo dejando que todo se convirtiera en ansiedad. Una vez que vuelvan a verse todo sera un caos, cuando el sepa en lo ella se ha convertido pensara "Mi culpa", podran amarse apesar de todo...Pasa y descubrelo...
1. CLIMAX

**CAPITULO 1**

 **LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORÍA PERO LOS PERSONAJES QUE USO PARA DARLE VIDA SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CLIMAX**

 **—** **Clímax… ¿Qué es el clímax y como lo definen los profesionales? Según ellos es el** punto culminante o de mayor satisfacción de la excitación sexual en las zonas erógenas o sexuales—¡Mierda!—mascullo entre dientes mientras mis tacones resuenan por una de las avenidas más concurridas de New York, gracias a un estancamiento en la calle me toco caminar dos cuadras, ingreso al edificio y la falsa sonrisa de una de las recepcionistas me recibe— ¿El Psicólogo de la oficina 220 se encuentra aún en el edificio?—un cosquilleo recorre mi espina dorsal hasta llegar la parte más sensible entre mis piernas, hago un ligero movimiento presionando mis piernas para calmar la sensación.

—Si señorita acaba de llamar dando aviso de su llegada, puede pasar enseg….—avanzo hasta la el ascensor y lo alcanzo antes de que se cierre, recuesto mi espalda sobre el metal frio y en el momento en que lo hago me arrepiento, el frio metal toca mi espalda descubierta gracias a mi vestido que deja mi espalda al descubierto, la sensación es aún más excitante, muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de contener un gemido, cierro los ojos fuertemente y clavo mis uñas en mis muslos, el sonido del ascensor avisa que he llegado a mi destino.

Salgo del ascensor agradecida de que este haya estado vacío ayudo mucho el hecho de que sea hora de almuerzo, el pasillo está lleno de oficinas y secretarias sentadas frente a sus escritorios detrás de estas puertas que seguramente ocupan médicos y algunos abogados, pero mi prisa no es por ninguno de ellos, avanzo con paso firme por el largo pasillo encontrando una puerta con detalles delicados de color café, en ella una placa dorada anunciando el nombre del hombre que se ofreció a ayudarme y mi ahora novio.

—Hola Ana—la mujer delgada y de mediana edad asiente sin decir palabra alguna, la orden de mi psicólogo es que puedo pasar a la hora que sea y cuando sea.

Es una suerte que lo haya conocido hace una año atrás, él no sabía nada de mí, ni yo de él, de igual forma termine en un hotel de lujo enredada entre sabanas de seda y totalmente rendida después de los orgasmos necesarios para poder dormir, a la mañana siguiente supo que mi pequeño desliz no había ocurrido por casualidad.

Empuje la puerta y observe el interior de la oficina un sofá grande con un cojín de gamuza del tamaño de una almohada sobre este adornaba una esquina del lugar, un escritorio hecho completamente de cristal, una lámpara y dos sillas, frente a este reposaban delante de un gran ventanal del cual se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad.

—¡Sal de dónde demonios sea que estés metido!—demando, presiono el seguro de la puerta, tiro mi bolso en el suelo haciendo un sonido sordo al caer, encamine mis presurosos pasos hacia en pequeño baño del lugar, abrí la puerta sin dudarlo y al fin encontré lo que estaba buscando, sus ojos estaban cerrados con su cabello negro alborotado su pecho lleno de músculos firmes y tonificados, allí estaba completamente desnudo y totalmente excitado para mí, su mano acariciaba su erección en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, relamí mis labios mientras me deshacía del vestido.

—Te estaba esperando—desvié mis ojos a su boca y sus ojos flameaban con pasión y deseo, sus ojos me observaban hambrientos, me lance sobre el devorando su boca, sentí como mi pequeña tanga era rasgada acción que solo ocasión que mi libido se elevara, clavo sus dedos en mis caderas mi trasero toco el frio mármol y gemí por la sensación, recline mi cuerpo hacia atrás ofreciéndole mis duros, pezones que clamaban por ser mordidos y jalados, su boca mordió uno de mis pezones, mientras que con su mano pellizcaba el otro haciéndome jadear.

— ¡Hazlo de una puta vez!—exigí—¡maldición haz….aaahhh…!—grite y gemí de placer al sentir cada centímetro de su fuerza en mi, se movía con maestría y duro tal como me gustaba, pellizco mis pezones con fuerza haciendo que cada vez mi orgasmo sea más cercano, lo sentí alejarse y demandar.

— ¡De pie!—me bajó del lavabo dándome la vuelta— ¡levanta la pierna!—mandó y yo obedecí, solo buscaba mi maldita liberación.

— ¡Maldición!—su mano fue a parar en mi trasero en un fuerte pero placentero azote, gemí roncamente por la sensación, sus manos se ocuparon nuevamente de mis pezones y su erección entro en mí con la fuerza que me gustaba.

—¡Oh si muñeca eres tan malditamente caliente!—sujeto mi cabello hacia atrás pegando mi espalda a su pecho— ¡Mírate eres hermosa!...lo que eres es hermoso—sus embestidas eran sin contemplaciones, mientras la imagen en el espejo me excitaba hasta sentir como mis partes más profundas he internas se contraían.

Mis senos se movían al compás de sus embestidas sus manos resbalaban por mi cuerpo con facilidad por el sudor que nuestros cuerpos provocaban, su mano bajo hasta mi botón rosado erecto y firme que rogaba ser tocado, una vez que su dedo lo toco empezó a hacer movimientos circulares en él, mi cuerpo se tensó y un grito fue ahogado por uno de sus besos, mientras mi cuerpo llegaba y alcanzaba eso que todos llaman clímax, sentí como se corría dentro de mí, llenándome por completo de su orgasmo.

—Simplemente perfecto—mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que mi cuerpo vuelva a reaccionar—estaré listo para ti en unos minutos—asentí tratando de que mi respiración volviera la normalidad, había alcanzado el clímax pero para mí nunca era suficiente, nunca basta con una sola vez, necesito mucho más, mi amante regresa una vez más ofreciéndome un helado vaso de Wisky.

— ¿No tuviste problemas con la entrega de tu trabajo?

—No—mis ojos se cierran con fuerzas.

— Piensa en otra cosa preciosa, escúchame… ¿Cómo estás en tu trabajo? —mi uñas se clavan en mi carne y soy incapaz de reprimir mi deseo no escucho sus palabras.

—Serena—su voz me calienta—Preciosa escúchame, no lo necesitas ya te liberaste.

Sus manos sujetan mi rostro de cada lado, pero solo siento, no escucho solo quiero sentir, mis manos recorren mi cuerpo, ardiente de deseo.

— ¡Oh mierda esto es imposible!— sujeta mis piernas envolviéndolas en sus caderas, camina hacia atrás empotrándome contra la pared mientras nuevamente se introduce en mí y así una vez soy incapaz de reprimir mis deseos.

…

 **Después de cuatro sesiones de sexo más y un mínimo de cuatro orgasmos me encontraba sentada en la parte trasera de un taxi rumbo al departamento que comparto con mi Psicólogo, procuraba estar lo más calmada posible debía desplazar la ansiedad y reemplazarla por tranquilidad, no quería ir por la vida acostándome con cualquier hombre o mujer que viese frente a mí o al menos ya no.**

 **Inhalo el aire, sintiendo el oxígeno del aire acondicionado, New York puede ser una de las ciudades más cosmopolita del mundo pero su clima es un infierno, o es demasiado fría o es demasiado caliente, suelto el aire de mis pulmones despacio, me concentro en mi respiración hasta que una canción de Sam Smith inunda mis oídos, es una música suave que acaricia mis sentidos, suena más sensual de lo que me está permitido escuchar.**

 **—** **¡Disculpe señor podría cambiar esa música!— no es una pregunta es una exigencia, como dije antes no me está permitido escuchar ese tipo de músicas a menos que tenga a mi lado a la persona correcta con quien…¿cómo podría decirlo?..."descargarme", si esa es la palabra correcta.**

 **nos detenemos en un semáforo y los ojos del hombre regordete y de mediana edad se clavan en mí, sus ojos son marrones y a pesar del aire acondicionado una gruesa gota de sudor resbala por el costado de su rostro sus ojos escanean mi rostro hasta detenerse en mi pecho, relame sus labios y voltea nuevamente al escuchar las bocinas de los autos detrás de nosotros, su mano se dirige hasta el táctil de su radio hasta detenerse en una estación de radio deportiva.**

 **—** **Gracias—Recuesto mi espalda nuevamente en el espaldar de mi asiento y es inevitable para mi recordar un tiempo donde la mirada lasciva del conductor no hubiese pasado desapercibida y le hubiera pedido que parquera en algún callejón para montarlo hasta quedar satisfecha y liberada, cierro los ojos con fuerza tratando de deshacerme de esa visión—ya no soy así—susurro esas palabras para mí misma—ya no más Serena, nunca más.**

 **El taxista anuncia la llegada a mi dirección, pago por su servicio pero antes de eso el taxista no pierde mirada de mi trasero lo sé por el asqueroso jadeo que sale de sus labios, ignoro cualquier cosa a mi alrededor y prácticamente corro hacia el ascensor.**

 **el edificio en el que vivo está situado en** Greenwich Village se la conoce también como West Village, es una zona muy tranquila con un estilo muy europeo sus avenidas están llenas de cafés y pizzerías, mesas ocupadas por turistas o residentes que gustan de un buen café o una porción de deliciosa pizza, los edificios no son del todo modernos pero si muy acogedores hace cuatro meses atrás me mude con Seiya, si mi psicólogo y novio nos conocimos poco tiempo pero a su lado me sentía bien y capaz de controlarme, no del todo pero él me ayudaba y lo mejor de todo siempre estaba disponible para mí, no sé si eso es muy ético de su parte pero eso es lo último que me importa en esta momento lo único que en realidad cuenta para mi es que llevo exactamente cinco meses controlando esta maldita ansiedad y eso para mí era más que suficiente.

—Buenas tardes Emilia—saludo amablemente a una dulce anciana que vive frente a nuestro departamento.

—Hola Serena, justo quería verte—sus manos llenas arrugas y sus ojos llenos de sabiduría se posan sobre mí.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—sonrió amablemente.

—Linda estaré toda la semana fuera de la ciudad y quería pedirte de favor que cuidaras a mi orquídea mientras yo no estoy—en un pequeño recipiente frente mi esta una hermosa flor de colores exóticos entre turquesa y fucsia, seguramente esta es una de las flores más hermosas que haya visto—Mi amado William seguro no me perdonaría jamás si le pasara algo— sus ojos se llenan de tristeza al recordar a su esposo el falleció hace seis meses atrás, según se por Seiya él era un anciano muy amable y adoraba a su esposa.

—Lo hare con mucho gusto Emi, créeme que la cuidare muchísimo—le sonrío dándole la seguridad de que su adorada orquídea está en buenas manos.

—Confío en ti linda—dice dulcemente.

—Abuela ¿estas lista?—las dos desviamos la vista hacia el ascensor encontrándonos con su nieto, la incomodidad me invade al reconocer al hombre frente a mí, un mechón de su liso cabello marrón se mueve hacia su frente y con su mano lo pone en su sitio, el momento es incómodo así que decido huir.

—Emi te puedes estar tranquila y disfruta de tu viaje—me despido con un beso y mascullo un adiós para el hombre frente a mí, abro la puerta y de un paso ya estoy dentro de la seguridad de mi departamento.

— ¡Mierda!—mascullo entre dientes, los rayos del sol de la tarde se cuelan por las ventanas iluminado el lugar, todo es o en tonos grises o negros el lugar aún no tenía ni un solo toque mío a pesar de que Seiya me había dicho que lo arreglara como yo quisiera yo aún no lo había hecho.

¿Por qué?... no lo sé pero quería estar segura de que esto duraría lo suficiente como para hacer cambios en su vida, ya una vez me había precipitado en una estúpida relación que término siendo un fiasco y el detonante para que mi vida se convirtiera en lo que es.

Camino hasta mi habitación, me deshago del vestido y los zapatos, abro uno de los cajones de Seiya rebuscando una de sus camisetas de deporte la deslizo por mi cuerpo y me encamino a la sala diviso la orquídea.

—yo no soy muy buena cuidando de mí y mucho menos podre estar pendiente de ti—encamino mis pasos a la cocina en busca de algunos recipientes que me permitan desarrollar un sistema de riego independiente para la planta, a mi madre le encantaba tener plantas claro cuando aun valía la pena como mujer… la había visto hacerlo infinidad de veces.

Después de recortar y pegar varias botellas el recipiente está listo.

—Bien señorita exótica ahora te pondré en un lugar donde recibas suficiente sol—la dejo cerca de la ventana y el color que toma al recibir los rayos del sol es increíble—hermosa—sonrío, el timbre suena arrastro mis pies y abro la puerta, encontrándome con el mismo caballero que antes había evadido.

—Ah…em…yo—carraspea—mi abuela te envía las vitaminas de la planta—me entrega una pequeña caja y una nota con indicaciones nos quedamos mirando por un par de incomodos segundos—bien…eso es todo adiós—y sin decir más se marcha, cosa que agradezco.

—Incomodo…muy incómodo—el nieto de Emi había sido mi última recaída.

Un día al salir de mi departamento me encontré con un musculoso chico de ojos y cabello marrón vestido totalmente de traje nervioso y asustado, en ese momento salía desesperada en busca de Seiya porque lo necesitaba entre mis piernas más de la cuenta y ese chico con su camisa y su saco abiertos mostrando su maldito tonificado abdomen frente a mí no fueron de gran ayuda.

Lo último que supe fue que terminamos en el sofá de la casa de mi novio, debajo de mí y yo montándolo hasta que los dos nos vinimos, al día siguiente me entere por Emi que su único nieto se había casado el día anterior— ¡hijo de puta!...y yo sin duda me comporte como una zorra.

me llenaba de rabia y dolor cada vez que lo recordaba más cuando supe lo mucho que lastime a Seiya, cuando se lo dije no me hablo por dos días y luego se marchó a un congreso de medicina en Boston cuando regreso me dejo muy en claro que me perdonaba porque me amaba y porque en ese momento no era yo quien dominaba mi cuerpo.

Desde ese día se volcó más sobre mi mostrándome métodos de controlar mi ansiedad y maneras de interactuar con las personas sin verlas como un objeto sexual, era difícil ya que con mi comportamiento yo misma había hecho que todos se alejaran de mí, no cuento con amigas ya que por lo general me acostaba con sus novios, no tengo amigos porque…¿Por qué?...simple no puedo tenerlos sin querer violarlos, no tengo trabajo y había dejado de insistir en tenerlo cuando mi currículo está manchado por comportamientos obscenos.

En mi último trabajo la madre de uno de los niños del jardín de infantes para el que trabajaba me encontró teniendo sexo con la directora, aquella madre hizo un escándalo de escala mundial y me echaron sin contemplaciones, ahora mi único trabajo consta de transcribir documentos para otras personas recibo contratos por mi correo electrónico no gano mucho pero me permite ayudar con los gastos del departamento aunque Seiya gane más que bien no me permito ser una mantenida.

Me duele haber perdido mi licencia de maestra parvulario amo a los niños y me gustaba estar con ellos ahora no creo que ninguna escuela me quiera contratar, recordar esto me hace mal, sé que no debo pensar en nada de eso, siento como mi respiración se ha hecho irregular.

—Serena no más—me reprocho a mí misma, rebusco entre los cojines del sofá y enciendo en televisor, me concentro la voz de la presentadora de noticias.

 _—"_ _En otras noticias el famoso boxeador Darien Chiba disputara su cinturón de campeón en Las Vegas contra el peso liviano Ashton River, la pelea será reñida pero las expectativas de salir ganador de Darien son altas he aquí las palabras que nos dio en una entrevista"._

Mi corazón se acelera de forma descomunal al escuchar su nombre, las palmas de mis manos sudan y mi entrepierna se dilata al verlo en la pantalla tan duro y fuerte, sus azules y penetrantes ojos fijos en la reportera frente a él, su cabello negro y desordenado, sus labios gruesos y carnosos se mueven pero no escucho solo puedo rememorar el tiempo en que esos mismos labios habían hecho que tocara el cielo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar lo que viene, mis uñas se clavan en mis muslos una vez más, su cuerpo es un pecado, su cuerpo promete sexo duro, fuerte y placentero eso yo lo sé de memoria, lo sé porque él fue mío, lo sé porque hubo un tiempo donde nos pertenecíamos.

 _—_ _¿Su novia Beryl Metalia lo acompañara en la pelea?_

La pregunta de la reportera me saca de mi estado de excitación para transportarme a un estado de odio y rabia, un _"si"_ , es su respuesta y es cuando me fijo en la pelirroja llena de curvas que está a su lado ella se aferra a él y estrella sus labios contra los de el en un beso casi vulgar, apago el televisor y me encierro en mi misma pensando y repitiendo en mi cabeza.

—¡Todo lo que he pasado es su puta culpa!—estrello el control contra la pared viendo como este se hace mil pedazos.

—respira…respira…Serena…respira contrólalo—mis ojos escuecen por las lágrimas que están allí pero que nunca podrán ser derramadas—solo déjalo ir—camino a prisa hasta la habitación, programo mi IPad y coloco mis audífonos, mis pies se ponen sobre la caminadora y la programo en una rapidez media, mi pulso se sigue acelerando sin evitarlo empiezo a correr lo más rápido que puedo sin pensar en nada la música estalla en mis oídos y escucho la guitarra eléctrica con la voz gruesa y rasposa del vocalista de AC/DC mientras canta Black in Black, ahora mi pulso esta acelerado pero no por la excitación si no por el esfuerzo físico, corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, corro porque necesito deshacerme de esto, tengo miedo de que esto vuelva a ser lo mismo de antes y vuelva a despertar en la cama de alguien desnuda y con ganas de más sexo y lo peor conseguirlo sin importar con quien sea.

Y como siempre el no estará nunca para saber lo que hizo conmigo, no estará nunca para ver el infierno en el que me abandono.


	2. PRIMER MOTIVO

**CAPITULO 2**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **PRIMER MOTIVO**

─Bien Serena quiero que pienses en el momento que tú crees que todo empezó en el momento que notaste tus uñas clavarse en tus muslos, solo recuérdalo y cuéntamelo, recuerda siempre que estoy aquí para ayudarte en todos los sentidos, quiero que tengas claro que si recuerdas esta vez yo estaré aquí y no tendrás que salir afuera, no te denigraras de ninguna manera está bien…preciosa mírame.

Sus bellos ojos grises me observan con sinceridad y profundo amor si amor y todo lo que quieras pero odio cuando está en su modo psicólogo y me habla como si fuese retrasada mental.

—no tendrás que denigrarte nunca más yo estoy aquí junto a ti y no permitiré bajo ningún concepto que suceda nunca más— y es cuando me doy cuenta que soy medio perra, un nudo se forma en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar, su mirada es tan hermosa y sincera que me pregunto ¿Cómo demonios un hombre así pudo fijarse en alguien como yo?—Sere sea lo que sea que estés pensando deséchalo—ordena y yo incapaz de pronunciar palabra me limito a asentir, acaricia mi rostro y se encamina hacia el sofá frente a mí, me recuesto en mi sofá y observo el techo blanco con la lámpara de cristales que Jacob y yo compramos hace dos meses—Sere cuéntame ¿en qué momento te diste cuenta que todo había empezado?—cierro mis ojos con fuerza recordando el día en que todo empezó, lo tome solo como una mala costumbre, como morderse las uñas o golpear el suelo con tus zapatos cuando estas nervioso, pero no fue así el clavarme las uñas no había sido solo un mal hábito y eso lo descubrí después.

…

─Tenía miedo, mucho miedo no sé si estaba lista para esto las palmas de mis manos sudaban y sostenían fuertemente el filo de la bañera, mis pies desnudos estaban sobre la baldosa color café estaba fría pero no me importaba.

─ ¡Mierda Serena tienes solo 19….!─ me reprocho a mí misma, mi corazón latía a toda prisa o como dice mi abuela a todo mecate, sonrío al recordar a esa viejita hermosa que me ha cuidado desde siempre seguramente ella si saltara de la felicidad donde esas dos estúpidas rayas aparecen.

Deshago el agarre de la bañera camino de un lado a otro y sigo siendo incapaz de ver el resultado, salgo del baño y camino hasta la habitación en el camino observo las incontables selfies de Darien y yo colgando en la pared o en algún cuadro sobre una superficie, tomo una de mis favoritas, en esta aparecemos abrazados y sacando la lengua fue el primer día que nos mudamos aquí, en ese entonces éramos dos estúpidos casi adultos con miles de metas y sueños por cumplir, en la foto y con marcador rosa las palabras que había mencionado el día que me propuso vivir con él en New York _"Conquistaremos juntos el cielo y el infierno",_ dejó el cuadro en su sitio y entro a la habitación, hace un año Darien empezó a tener contratos más o menos razonables y desde ahí todo ha sido más fácil para los dos, yo deje uno de mis trabajos ya que tenía dos y ahora solo me dedico al trabajo como florista en una tienda y a estudiar, rebusco mi celular entre las sabanas revueltas y remarco el número de Darien….uno…dos….tres….cuatro repiques y nada lanzo el celular a la cama─¡maldición Darien…dos putos meses fuera!─ espeto, dos meses en los cuales solo hemos hablado tres putas veces.

Salgo furiosa de la habitación pero el sonido de mi celular me hace regresar salto sobre la cama y contesto ─ ¡¿Darien?!─ hablo desesperada.

─Serena…─ frunzo mi ceño al reconocer a voz al otro lado.

─ ¿Rei?…Rei… ¡hola!...que mala ¿Por qué demonios no has contestado mis llamadas?─hablo entre emocionada y enojada, Rei es la hermana menor de Darien y por consiguiente mi mejor amiga y vecina ya que cuando vivía en Los Ángeles los padres de Rei y Darien se mudaron a vivir alado de la casa que yo compartía con mi abuela.

─Sere…yo en realidad…─ me pongo de pie de inmediato al escuchar los sollozos de mi amiga-

─Rei… ¿está todo bien?... ¿ha sucedido algo con Darien?─ mi corazón vuelve a sus acelerados latidos y mi sistema nervioso se agita.

─Sere…es tu abuela─-

─Mi abuela…¡Mierda Rei habla de una maldita vez me estas poniendo nerviosa!─

La escucho sorber sus lágrimas ─Serena tu abuela falleció esta mañana─ mi cuerpo se paraliza y mi corazón late desenfrenado, escucho la lejana voz de Lía, el celular resbala de mis manos pero por ley de vida no me permito llorar, cierro la llamada y busco en mi armario guardando unas pocas pertenencias, corro hacia el baño en busca de mi cepillo y me encuentro con la prueba de embarazo que había sido incapaz de mirar, mis manos se cierran y se abren en puños, me muevo nerviosamente la saco de la caja donde la había metido antes y las dos rayas desvanecen mi mundo más de lo que ya estaba desvanecido, mi respiración es irregular ─Darien─ susurro las lágrimas pican en mis ojos pero no me permito derramarlas, guardo todo en mi bolso calzo mis zapatos y luego de tomar el taxi estoy en un avión rumbo a ver a mi abuela creyendo que todo es mentira porque tiene que ser mentira.

…

El llegar a casa nuevamente y no encontrar ese abrazo reconfortante había sido un duro golpe era verdad, mi abuela ya no estaba sus brazos tibios, sus ojos con su mira dulce ya no estarían más para mí, mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza tratando de forzarme a derramar una sola lagrima pero yo no podía ese derecho de llorar por los que amo o por mí misma me lo habían quitado y eso se sentía como la mierda, escuchaba los murmullos de las personas a mi alrededor.

Venían a mi diciendo "lo siento", "siento mucho tu dolor"…era tan difícil para ellos mantener su puta boca cerrada, no sé si lo sentían o no, lo único que quería era desaparecer y que la gente dejara de mirarme con lastima, mis manos se habría y se cerraban en puños y la única persona que podía ayudarme, la única persona que necesitaba a mi lado no estaba, la única persona que me entendía no contestaba su maldito celular.

─ ¿Aun no contesta?─ alzo la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos amatistas de Rei, niego con la cabeza y esta me entrega una taza de café ─Mamá y papá están preocupados a nosotros tampoco nos ha llamado─ habla nerviosa enredando un mechón de cabello negro en sus dedos.

─Como ya les dije antes solo he hablado con el tres veces en dos meses─ sé que está preocupada y yo lo estoy también, él nunca se había marchado por tanto tiempo─ el estará bien─ digo no muy segura, mientras bebo un sorbo de café, esta era mi quinta taza de café en menos de tres horas en cuanto llegue los padres de Rei me recibieron en el aeropuerto me informaron lo que había sucedido con mi abuela según los médicos había sido un infarto fulminante, cierro mis manos fuertemente alrededor de la taza ─Debí estar con ella─ mi voz sale rasposa y quebrada ─quisiera poder llorar por ella─ me encierra entre sus brazos ─al menos una sola vez─

─Oh linda─ una voz chillona inunda mis oídos ─lo siento tanto Serenita─ la zorra de Esmeralda se abraza a mi cuello y su perfume barato inunda mis fosas nasales provocándome unas infinitas ganas de vomitar ─Linda no llores a tu Abu no le hubiese gustado verte llorar─ la aparte bruscamente de mí, es que esta idiota yo no estoy llorando sé que la muy puta se burla de mí.

─Aléjate de mí tu olor a zorra me marea─ sé que soy grosera pero esta mujer me había hecho la vida imposible en la escuela por mis inexistentes lágrimas, además de haberme tirado en la cara las muchas veces que se acostó con Darien, me levanté bruscamente jalando a Rei conmigo hacia afuera, todos me observaban boquiabiertos─ Por cierto si mi abuela no me hubiera querido ver triste entonces no se hubiera muerto ─un jadeo colectivo se escuchó en toda la sala y salí del lugar sin decir más.

─Oye sé que estas dolida pero ¿no crees que te estás pasando?.

─No debí irme─ hago caso omiso de sus palabras ─mi abuela me necesitaba y yo me marche con Darien sin más, ella me cuido cuando más la necesitaba y yo la abandone─ me aferre a mi amiga en un abrazo.

─Ella fue la primera en apoyarte con lo del tarado de mi hermano, además siempre estaba feliz porque tú la llamabas todos los días.

─Rei…yo me siento tan mal─ agache mi rostro, mis sentimientos eran de dolor puro, pero mis ojos no parecían saberlo ─tengo tantas ganas de romper cosas…quisiera tanto llorar Rei─ su abrazo se hace fuerte ─Lo necesito tanto a mi lado ahora─ susurro.

─No sé dónde este, Sere pero estoy segura de que cuando lo vea pateare sus pelotas hasta cansarme─ sonreí alejándome un poco de ella.

─Igual creo que se morirá igual cuando se entere de lo que tengo que decirle.

─ ¿Y eso es?─me observa curiosa.

─Estoy embarazada y aun no lo sabe.

─ ¡Oh carajo Sere…solo tienes 19!─ chillo.

─Los sé─ juego con mis dedos nerviosamente─ mi abuela hubiese sido muy feliz.

─ ¡Dios, esto debe ser una locura para ti!─ sus ojos me escaneaban con dolor estoy segura que ella sabía perfectamente cuanta falta me hacia su hermano en este momento ─Mis padres deben saberlo.

─ ¡¿Que…no?!─ casi grite ─ ¡al menos aun no, primero debo decírselo al padre… ¿no crees?!─ ella asintió, después de un largo silencio fijo su vista en mí.

─¿Crees que puedas regresar allí adentro?─ hizo una señal con su cabeza hacia la casa yo me limite a asentir, entre a la casa bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, todos me observan con lastima y eso solo me recuerda una cosa que llevo queriendo olvidar desde hace muchos años atrás, camino ignorando todo a mi paso y veo el cuerpo de la mujer que cuido y me amo durante muchos años, esa mujer que me miraba de manera tierna y dulce ya no estaba más ahora solo yacía fría en dentro de una caja, ahora ¿a quién podía recurrir cuando mis fantasmas me asecharan nuevamente?.

…

Esa misma tarde se llevó a cabo el entierro de mi abuela sin llantos ni dramatismos de mi parte, ¿qué podía hacer revolcarme y llorar cuando de mí no salía ni una miserable lágrima?, al menos para mí cabe esa frase que dice _"El dolor se lo lleva por dentro"_ porque eso sí que era real.

Me estaba muriendo por dentro de miedo y de dolor al saber que me había quedado sola, ese fin de semana lo pasé intentando llamar a Darien pero todo intento fue en vano había pasado en la habitación que era de mi abuela acomodando y tapando todo con sábanas blancas ya que al marcharme no sé cuándo tenga el valor suficiente de volver.

Rei había estado platicándome algunas cosas sobre su nuevo novio lo dulce que era y cuanto lo quería intentaba distraerme pero la verdad era que me sentía pésima, ahora puedo comprobar una teoría y estoy segura de que las lagrimes si te liberan y te ayudan a sacar el dolor de tu alma y tu corazón, porque yo me sentía como si tuviese una herida sangrante en mi pecho abierta y expuesta, supongo que las lágrimas de alguna manera te ayudan a cicatrizar esas heridas y yo no las tenía para que me ayudaran y eso se lo debía a mi propia madre.

─ ¿Nos vamos?─ Rei está en el marco de la puerta y sus padres me esperan en el auto insistieron en llevarme de vuelta al aeropuerto.

─Sí, claro─ cierro la puerta tras de mí y me despido al menos por un tiempo más de todo, subo al asiento trasero del auto y hacemos el camino en silencio mientras Rei me abraza ─me harás mucha falta─ susurro, ella solo se limita a abrazarme, siempre fue así desde que éramos compañeras de escuela ella me abrazaba y yo me sentía mejor porque sabía que su apoyo y su cariño eran sinceros, estuvimos así hasta llegar al aeropuerto donde al padre de Darien se le ocurrió opinar.

─Si mi hijo no ha vuelto, ni te ha llamado es porque se dio cuenta de su error─ me mira con desprecio, el señor Mamoru Chiba es un hombre de un metro noventa que quería con todas sus fuerzas que su adorado hijo estudiase medicina, pero gracias a que yo siempre a poye a Darien con su pasión por el boxeo, el me odia muerte.

─ ¡Mamoru!─su esposa le reprende ─Linda no hagas caso, el solo esta…─

─Estoy ¿qué?...si estoy algo, es feliz porque mi hijo por fin dejo a esta muchachita─ espeta con desprecio sus palabras, se acerca furiosamente a mi─ Ojala y al menos este con una mujer con un buen por venir y no con alguien como tú con un pasado tan asqueroso y sucio ─ sus ojos me taladran y escupe cada una de sus palabras con toda la intención de herirme, un nudo se forma en mi garganta, mis puños se cierran y solo doy la espalda marchándome del lugar ignorando los gritos de mi amiga y su madre.

…

Una, dos y tres semanas han pasado desde que Mamoru Chiba me recordó lo sucia y manchada que había estado mi vida, en mi cabeza repito sus palabras una y otra vez no sé si para herirme o no, no he comido ya nada en un par de días y es por eso que ahora he sacado fuerzas de donde no las tengo para ir al menos por una hamburguesa, observo mi rostro en el espejo y la imagen que este me devuelve es demacrada mis ojos están enmarcados por profundas ojeras que son testigos de mis noches de poco sueño, mi cabello lejos de lucir hermoso es más como una bola de pelos recién escupida por un gato lo recojo en una bola atándolo con una liga, cambio mi pantalón por un leggin ya que el jean se resbala de mis caderas, no sé cuánto peso he perdido solo puedo darme cuenta de que mi estado es de dar pena, salgo del departamento poniendo la capucha de mi abrigo sobre mi cabeza, soy presa de un ligero mareo que decido ignorar a pesar de eso ralentizo mis pasos no quiero terminar en el suelo.

Diviso un lugar de comida rápida, ingreso y el olor a fritura al contrario de darme arcadas me abre el apetito, tomo asiento cerca de uno de los ventanales para poder observar los autos y la gente pasar, lo hago solo pensar en alguien más que no sea yo misma o el ¿Por qué Darien Chiba no ha hablado conmigo en tres meses? Una vez que mi hambre está satisfecha me marcho.

...

Mi vista esta fija en el suelo voy contando las rayas que comparten el pavimento cuando al girar en la esquina de mi departamento choco contra algo fuerte y duro que me hace caer hacia atrás sobre mi trasero.

─ ¡Mierda… ¿Qué es lo que guardas en el pecho ladrillos?!─ espeto enojada mientras sobo mi adolorido trasero ─ ¡¿Es que no te puedes fijar por donde…?!─ mis palabras se atoran en mi garganta formando un nudo que soy incapaz de soltar.

─Serena…─ mi nombre sale de sus labios en un susurro sus ojos azules me observan sorprendidos como si no hubiera esperado encontrarme, sus facciones son duras, puedo ver como su mandíbula se tensa debajo de su piel bronceada.

─ ¡Cariño deberíamos irnos nuestro avión sale dentro de una hora!─ una voz suave suena detrás de mí pero me atrevo a mirar mi cuerpo está paralizado y mi corazón quiere explotar, primero por la alegría que sentí al verlo y por lo doloroso que es darse cuenta de que su padre tenía razón ─ ¡Oye tú, podrías quitarte del camino de mi novio para que pueda pasar!─ los ojos de Darien se desvían de mí solo para darle una fría mirada a aquella mujer.

Sé que aquella mujer se dirige a mí y yo simplemente no he quitado mis ojos de los del hombre que amo y que creí sería mi salvación al dolor que sentía, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi cazadora tocando mi vientre bajo, mis dientes crujieron dentro de mi boca incapaz de pronunciar palabras, lo esquivo y continuo mi camino hacia el departamento.

Trato de que no me afecte, de que no duela…pero duele un infierno duele como mil agujas en mi corazón y no sé cómo expresarlo, hago el intento de abrir la puerta pero las llaves caen de mis manos , las mismas que tiemblan…si tan solo…sin tan solo pudiese llorar lo haría solo para sacar un poco de dolor pero no puedo, tomo las llaves y abro la puerta sin preocuparme de que esta se haya cerrado, camino hasta mi armario y guardo mis pertenencias en una maleta, no puedo quedarme aquí no ahora, había esperado paciente y no había servido de nada – _Conquistaremos juntos el cielo y el infierno_ — susurro esas palabras que me habían convencido de vivir esta aventura junto a él.

─Lo siento─ levanto la mirada plantandola sobre el ─Sere…yo…yo lo siento tanto─ su voz suena ahogada, está aún más guapo que la última vez que nos vimos sus ojos azules brillan y tiene un tatuaje que se asoma por el cuello de su camiseta, sus puños están cerrados y su mirada fija en mí ─No es necesario que te marches…por eso lo estoy haciendo yo─ Es más que obvio para mí que ya no me ama y es más obvio aún que ni siquiera sabe lo que ha sido de mi durante estos tres últimos meses ─¡Mierda nena al menos dime algo!— frunzo mi ceño con enojo al escuchar su apelativo.

─No me llames así─ mis palabras suenan tranquilas a pesar del infierno que llevo dentro, hace una amago de acercarse pero yo levanto mi mano y se detiene ─voy a desocupar el departamento ahora mismo, no me llevare nada más que mi ropa y objetos personales son pocos si esperas unos minutos podrás llevarte las llaves─ sigo con la tarea de guardar mis cosas pero esta vez sin mirarlo, el solo está allí sin decir nada mientras guardo las cosas en mi maleta, tomo la fotografía donde estamos los dos y leo en voz alta la leyenda escrita en ella ─ _Conquistaremos juntos el cielo y el infierno─_ una amarga risa brota de mí.

─Nena lo siento tanto te juro que…─lo detengo una vez ma, sus ojos centellean furia reprimida lo sé porque lo conozco más que cualquiera.

─Darien Chiba …recuerda una sola cosa─ trago duro el nudo en mi garganta ─Conquistaste el cielo para ti y… a mí me dejaste en el infierno─ sus ojos se cierran con fuerza pero siendo incapaz de decir nada más, salgo de allí sin mirar atrás nunca miro hacia atrás porque lo que dejo atrás siempre me lastima, lo que no sabía es que ese día que salí de ese lugar mi vida en realidad se convertiría en un infierno, lo amaba, lo amé y creí que el seria mi ancla y mi cable a tierra, pero él sin importarle absolutamente nada me lanzo al vacío sola y sin nada ni nadie que me ayude a soportar la caída.

No tenía donde ir y tenía pocos ahorros ese mismo día decidí regresar a un lugar donde creí que jamás regresaría la casa de mi madre, la casa donde mi madre había hecho de mi vida un maldito calvario, llegue a aquella casa siendo incapaz de entrar me senté en aquel pórtico donde alguna vez había jugado muñecas bajo el cuidado de mi amoroso padre, cerré los ojos con fuerza y fue entonces que sentí mis uñas clavarse con fuerza en mis muslos, quería gritar y llorar pero no lo podía hacer, entre a ese lugar solo para destruirlo todo, destroce todo a mi paso nada quedo sano, ni siquiera yo.

…

─Serena… ¿Qué sucedió con él bebe?─ la voz de Seiya me trae al presente, mi pecho sube y baja frenéticamente por la excitación ─ ¡Serena!─

─Lo perdí─ susurre─ la policía me encontró al día siguiente llena de sangre en el suelo de aquella casa, lo perdí porque no soy capaz de cuidar de nada, ni siquiera de mi misma, fue allí que le pedí ayuda a Rei pero ese fue un gran error ya que…su novio y el mejor amigo de él fueron los primeros con los que inicio toda esta mierda─

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza uno tras otro, la mirada de Rei cuando me encontró con su novio, los gemidos de los dos hombres con los que estaba— ¡Seiya…te necesito…te necesito una y otra vez dentro mí!— me senté a horcadas sobre el besándolo casi con demencia hasta que el me sostuvo de las muñecas.

─ ¡Serena…no!— se negó, estaba poseída por el deseo y la pasión así que muy poco me importaban sus sentimientos en este momento— ¡Maldición Serena!— su voz salió ronca, me movía frenéticamente sobre él y sentía el ascenso de su erección, esto era lo fácil de un hombre él podía estar pensando en un osos panda, pero sus pelotas pensaban por sí mismas.

─ ¡Doctor Kou créame que si no es usted será otro!— me sujeto de por las caderas presionándome sobre su pelvis arrancando un jadeo de mi ser.

─¡Eso nunca más!—me levantó con sus fuertes brazos dejando mi espalda contra su torso hora desnudo se encargó de quitar sus prendas y las mías, acaricio mi cuerpo con la poca delicadeza que me gustaba, entonces levanto mis caderas y se enterró tan profundo en mi como pudo, recosté mi espalda sobre su pecho haciendo movimientos frenéticos sobre él, sus dedo índice acariciaba mi erecto botón rosado, mientras que con otra de sus manos pellizcaba con fuerza mis pezones, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas—¡oh si…vamos libérate preciosa!—susurraba con voz ronca en mi oído, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse cuando un inminente orgasmo invadía mi cuerpo, me deshice en sus brazos mientras un potente orgasmo me invadía, lo siento correrse dentro de mí y los dos nos quedamos quietos dejando que nuestras respiraciones se volvieran normales.

 ***UN SALUDO A ESAS VALIENTES MUJERES QUE SE HAN AVENTURADO CONMIGO EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME ALEGRO QUE LE HAYAN DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD CREANME QUE DETRASDETRÁSDA ESTA LOCURA QUE ES SERENE HAY UNA GRAN HISTOPTIA DE AMOR***

 **=Samarapuca:** ¡Samara que alegría volver a verte por aquí!...gracias por seguirme hasta esta locura espero que te súper enganche para que sepas que detrás de tantos momentos hot hay una bella historia por ocurrir, para ti mi querida muuuuchos saludos.

 **=Nadiaelisa** : mi bella gracias por ser parte de esto, sé que esta historia será muy fuerte en algunos capítulos pero… ¿Por qué negarnos a nuevas experiencias?...verdad, hermosa te envío un gran saludo.

 **=Ali:** Guapa perdón por la demora de la otra novela pero allí está tu capitulo, te envío un gran saludo y te agradezco infinitamente que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta obra.

 **=Miskia:** Linda millón gracias por tu concejo, espero que leas este episodio y me cuentes que tal si mejore o no. Siempre viene bien un poco de ayuda.

 **=Zakura Naeiguino:** Hermana bella mil gracias por estar en esta nueva aventura junto a mí espero que te guste este capítulo y le sigas dando su oportunidad, un gran saludo para ti.

 **=Faby Aby Mizuno:** Bella que bien que te haya gustado esta historia créeme que estará muy buena es una historia romántica con algo de picante, un saludo muy grande para ti.

*Y a esas **lectoras fantasmas** les envío un gran saludo y no sean temidas y comenten aunque sea para darme de tomatazos*


	3. RAZONES

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a Liz025, mi linda Liz gracias por el concejo de ayer.**

 **Razones**

El golpe resuena por toda la casa, puedo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca.

─¡Cierra tu puta boca Serena!—estoy paralizada y me es imposible moverme el miedo corroe mi sistema impidiendo moverme o hablar, no puedo cerrar los ojos no me está permitido hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo porque si lo hago entonces volverá a golpearme—¡eres una linda putita de 9 años!—esta tan cerca que puedo sentir su repugnante olor— ¿oye putita quieres aprovechar que tu mami no está para ocupar su lugar?—susurra en mi oído y su lengua saborea mi mejilla, no puedo llorar, no debo llorar, se aleja de mí y se sienta en el sofá mientras desabrocha su pantalón—ven aquí—susurra lento—¡que vengas aquí maldita sea!—su grito hace que me asuste aún más, siento un líquido caliente recorrer mis piernas hasta desaparecer debajo de las suelas de mis zapatillas—¡ ¿Qué putas hiciste Serena?!—De una zancada está cerca de mí y asesta una fuerte bofetada en mi pequeño rostro—

—¡ ¿Qué sucede aquí?!—Mi madre está en la puerta corro a ella para aferrarme a sus brazos cual tabla de salvación pero lo único que recibo es su puño en mi rostro, el cual me lanza al suelo—¡Eres una puta Serena, una maldita puta que me quiere quitar a mi marido!— aquel hombre sonríe mientras le da una calada a su cigarrillo, la que se hace llamar mi madre me toma fuertemente por las mejillas haciendo que un dolor agudo reviente en mi cabeza, quiero gritar, quiero llorar pero no puedo, si lo hago el novio de mi madre me tocara de nuevo y no quiero que lo haga—¡Ven aquí!

Mi madre me jala con ella, arrastra una silla mal trecha y me sienta frente al sofá—¡Te voy a demostrar lo que quieres y no puedes tener, pequeña puta!— me siento allí a espera de lo que se ya viene, no quiero ver no quiero sentir pero debo estar aquí—¡Esto que te enseño hijita mía es lo único que te da felicidad y eso lo tienes que aprender conmigo!— sus manos se aferran a cada lado de la silla donde estoy sentada, su novio rasga su vestido mi mamá empieza a gemir se mueve de adelante hacia atrás y sus gritos me asustan cierro los ojos fuertemente queriendo desaparecer, pero una bofetada estalla en mi mejilla a pesar del dolor me obligo a abrir los ojos, de un momento a otro sus gritos paran y me quedo allí sentada hasta recibir la orden de moverme—¡lárgate!—me levanto a toda prisa antes de que se arrepienta de su orden como lo ha hecho otras veces.

—¡Serena!—mis pasos se detienen abruptamente, se acerca a mí y besa mis mejillas—Mi amor—susurra tiernamente—recuerda siempre que mamá te ama—cierra sus puños con fuerza y sus ojos reflejan culpa, pero sé que eso es pasajero, sé que esa culpa desaparecerá rápidamente y volverá a ser lo mismo de antes— disculpa por lo de hace un momento cariño debes entender que si mami no tiene sexo, mami no puede ser feliz…¿me entiendes?—asentí rápidamente no era bueno hacer que se molestara cuando estaba así—Bien ahora ve a tu habitación y descansa que mami hará la cena.

Corro a mi habitación y me encierro en ella, me meto debajo de las sabanas, ni siquiera me preocupo por cambiar mi ropa, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo mañana no iré a la escuela, siempre que me golpean no me envían a la escuela, un sollozo intenta salir de mis labios pero lo contengo, si me llegan a escuchar mamá intentara hacerme feliz y no lo quiero, no quiero— ¡no quiero!—mamá tiene una forma de ser feliz que no entiendo.

…

—¡Serena!—Escucho mi nombre y en lugar de parar acelero mi paso—¡Serena espera!—Me detengo pero aun así no volteo, mi maestra se detiene abruptamente frente a mí—Linda olvidaste tu cuaderno de tareas.

—Gracias—seguramente le pidió a alguno de mis compañeros que me lo pasara y no lo quisieron hacer, aunque yo los entendería si cada vez que se acercan a mí no reciben más que una advertencia de que se alejen o la pasaran mal, no soporto que me toquen, no soporto sus murmullos a mi alrededor y no soporto que se burlen de mi por tener una madre alcohólica tomo el cuaderno entre mis manos y lo aferro a mi pecho como si fuese un escudo en contra de los sentimientos que me invaden.

—¿Serena tu madre viene hoy por ti?—allí esta esa mirada, la mirada que detesto, lastima, a veces creo que todos ellos saben lo que me sucede, pero prefieren ignorarlo, ellos saben lo me ocurre cada vez que llego a casa pero no hacen nada, cierro mis puños sobre el cuaderno con fuerza y cierro los ojos, si ellos no supieran nada no me mirarían con lastima—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?—la voz de mi maestra hace que habrá los ojos, pero esta vez no encuentro una mirada de lastima, esta vez hay una mirada de bondad y cariño, extiende su mano frente a mí—¡vamos!—varios de mis compañeros nos observan unos con curiosidad y otros con evidente burla, pero a mí no me importa porque esa mano extendida quiere decir que mi maestra llegara conmigo a casa y me dará tiempo suficiente para encerrarme en mi habitación así que me aferro a su mano, tomando la oportunidad de que al menos por hoy y por unas horas las llamas del infierno en el que vivo no me alcancen.

El auto se detiene frente a la casa donde alguna vez fui una niña feliz, donde mi madre sembraba flores en los días de verano y su sonrisa iluminaba los días míos y de mi padre. Pero eso ya no existe las flores que alguna vez crecieron y florecieron están tan marchitas como mi vida.

Abro la puerta del conductor y bajo esperando que mi maestra haga lo mismo pero no veo que tenga intenciones de hacerlo, empiezo a retorcer mis dedos dentro de mi abrigo, en serio deseo que baje—¿no hablara con mamá?—ella parece pensárselo por un momento, pero es hasta entonces que un sonido ensordecedor sale casa, giro abruptamente y siendo incapaz de detenerme avanzo hasta la puerta, escucho los gritos de mi maestra llamando pero hago caso omiso, mis manos tiemblan y soy por un momento incapaz de girar la perilla de la puerta, entonces un nuevo estallido resuena por todo el lugar haciendo que todos mis sentidos se alteren, mi cuerpo se agita desenfrenado por los nervios, decido avanzar cuando la puerta es abierta abruptamente—

—Putita—su voz suena rasposa y pesada sus manos están llenas de sangre, pero mi respiración se atora en mis pulmones cuando diviso el arma apuntando directamente a mi rostro, es entonces que por primera vez en la vida veo la manera de huir del infierno al que fui condenada, cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando que al fin llegue el momento de ser libre para mí, un tercer disparo revienta en mis oídos, gotas tibias y espesas se esparcen en mi rostro las siento resbalar por mis mejillas hasta perderse en la línea de mis labios y mi mentón, mi corazón esta acelerado pero no es por ningún sentimiento agradable, esta acelerado por miedo ante lo que pueda encontrar frente a mí al abrir los ojos.

Una voz dentro de mí me grita que no sea cobarde, que no lo sea más y es entonces que decido abrirlos, los abro solo para descubrir que nunca debí haberlo hecho, mi madre está frente a mí con sus ojos celestes observándome fijamente, pero esta vez sus ojos no brillan, ni dan luz, esta vez sus ojos están vacíos y sin vida, su cabello castaño está cubierto por su sangre y yo simplemente me quedo allí observando, es entonces que todo mi sistema se detiene, no escucho, no veo, no puedo hablar, no siento, nada, absolutamente nada, no sé cómo sentirme, no sé si gritar o reír—seis años—digo en un suave susurro, seis años viviendo ese infierno, seis años y hoy se acabó.

…

Las personas me observan con lastima y no lo soporto, me siento feliz porque ellos ya no están y no sé si eso está bien o mal, estoy feliz por la muerte de mi madre y no sé si eso me convierte en un monstruo, no sé si sentirme así me hace igual o peor que ellos.

—Cariño—mi abuela me observa con infinito amor, una mujer de traje la había contactado solo unas horas después de todo lo ocurrido, yo no había querido hablar con nadie, solo hasta que ella llego y me aferro a sus brazos—¿Quieres que nos marchemos ahora?— muevo mi cabeza en un claro signo de afirmación, es extraño estar con ella ahora, cuando mi papá vivía solíamos vacacionar en la ciudad donde ella vive, pero después del accidente donde papá murió mi madre cambio y todo se fue al caño, tenía claramente prohibido acercarme a mi abuela o que ella se acercara a mi ¿Por qué?...no lo sé, eso solo lo sabía la psicópata que se hacía llamar mi mamá.

Es difícil acercarme a Selene, no sé cómo hablar con ella después de tantos años ahora tengo trece y la última vez que la vi era solo una pequeña, aun así ella me trata con mucho cariño, según la mujer de traje ahora debo vivir con ella ya que no tengo a nadie más, además o es vivir con ella o vivir en una casa de acogida y en realidad prefiero lo primero.

Después de un par de horas de vuelo llegamos a Seattle la ciudad donde mi abuela reside, la conocía muy poco ya que cuando venía con mi padre a penas y tenía cinco años pero lo pocos recuerdos que tengo son muy gratos, el taxista recorre las calles mientras mi abuela no ha dejado de abrazarme ni siquiera por un segundo, estoy segura de ella cree que estoy sufriendo pero eso está muy lejos de la realidad, el taxi se detiene frente a una casa muy bonita de color café y detalles en amarillo, una mueca se hace en mi rostro que creo fue una sonrisa.

—Cariño entremos a la casa que está haciendo mucho frío y no quiero que te resfríes—reacciono en ese momento y es cuando siento el aire frio sobre mi piel, observo todo a mi alrededor, gente saliendo a sus trabajos, niños subiendo al autobús de la escuela, perros ladrando y amas de casa regando sus jardines, observo el cielo y está un poco obscuro pero aun así uno que otro rayo de sol lucha por brillar entre tantas nubes obscuras, mi respiración es agitada y estoy segura que de poder estuviese llorando, pero no sé porque, talvez por el miedo o talvez por la felicidad, la verdad es que no lo sé, sujeto mi cabeza entre mis manos siento dolor en mi cuero cabelludo por la forma en que sujeto mi cabello—Serena…cariño—siento los cálidos brazos de mi abuela a mi alrededor y me aferro a ella, al fin siento que encontré mi apoyo y una base para seguir—Aquí estoy cariño—siento sus tibias lagrimas caer en mi mejilla—perdón cariño…perdóname por no haber ido antes por ti…lo siento tanto cariño—su voz es entrecortada y rasposa por las lágrimas, sé que es sincera y sé que también es un poco culpable por todo lo que me había ocurrido, pero Ikuko era mi madre y se supone que estando con ella nada malo me ocurriría, eso suponía todo el mundo.

—Ahora estas aquí—mis brazos se aferran ella con fuerza y con temor de que ella se cansara de mí algún día y me echara de su vida.

—Y nos quedaremos juntas cariño y nada malo pasara…lo prometo—con esa promesa mi maltratado corazón pudo al fin latir tranquilo, con la promesa de que nunca más nadie me haría daño decidí olvidar todo lo que me lastimara, entro a mi nuevo hogar aferrada a los tibios brazos de mi abuela sin mirar atrás, nunca miro hacia atrás porque lo que dejo atrás siempre me lastima.

…

—Esto huele muy bien abuela—el olor a galletas de manzana y canela inunda toda la casa, es un olor dulce y suave, mi abuela me sonríe con cariño, hace ya dos años que comparto mi vida con mi abuela y todo ha mejorado a excepción de las horribles pesadillas donde la mirada de mi madre me atormenta, donde los ojos celestes de mi madre me observan atentos desde la obscuridad, pacientes y esperando algo que aún no descifro…no sé qué es lo que esperan pero si de algo estoy segura es que no quiero averiguarlo, sacudo mi cabeza para eliminar esos pensamiento y me concentro en la mirada dulce de mi abuela esa mirada que poco a poco ha ayudado a cicatrizar mis heridas, sonrío—seguro estarán deliciosas—

—Claro que huelen y saben muy bien cariño, las hemos hecho las dos—sonríe tiernamente—seguramente a los nuevos vecinos les encantaran— sonrío casi sin querer, desde ayer por la mañana teníamos vecinos nuevos, a pesar de mis dieciséis años no soy muy sociable, no visto a la moda, no me importa el maquillaje y visto más como un hombre que como una chica, y en realidad eso a mí no me importa lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención de los descerebrados chicos del instituto al que asisto, no me interesa nada de eso, es más si asisto al instituto es porque mi abuela así lo exige que si no fuese así me la pasaría escuchando música todo el día en mi habitación.

—Serena…cariño están tocando la puerta ve a abrir por mí, mientras yo reviso las galletas—asiento con la cabeza y de un salto bajo del mesón de la cocina, encamino mis pasos hasta la puerta y al abrirla me encuentro con la sonrisa del chico más lindo que jamás hayan visto mis ojos, el aun no me ha visto ya que esta de perfil discutiendo algo con una mujer que está de pie frente a la casa de alado, su perfil es perfecto su nariz es un tanto respingada sin dejar de verse masculina, sus cejas son muy pobladas de un color muy negro, combinan a la perfección con sus ojos azules…¡mierda me está mirando!…mis manos sudan mientras en sus perfectos y gruesos labios se forma una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Qué quieres?—mi voz sonó algo ruda, no estoy acostumbrada a tratar gente a pesar de ir al instituto no cuento con amigos, a pesar de mi rudeza su estúpida sonrisa no se borra de su cara.

—¡Valla me tocó vivir a lado de la casa de pitufo gruñón!—su estúpida sonrisa se hace más amplia, y mi cara empieza a arder de coraje y vergüenza.

— ¡Darien Chiba si quieres esa bendita motocicleta tendrás que hacerlo!—asomo la cabeza por la puerta para ver la dueña de los gritos y me encuentro con una joven y bonita mujer que me saluda enérgicamente con su mano, un poco avergonzada ¿de qué? No se… devuelvo el saludo.

—Mi madre—es todo lo que dice el lindo extraño frente a mí encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya…—me cruzo de brazos— ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?—hablo tratando de ser indiferente a sus brillantes ojos azules y la perfecta M que su labio superior forma.

—Si veras…eh…

—¡Darien!—su madre grita nuevamente y yo sonrío mientras el blanquea sus ojos.

— ¡Mamá, si no me dejas hablar no podre preguntar nunca!—habla avergonzado y divertido, bufa— ¡mamás…siempre presionándolo todo!—asentí tontamente, no podría decirlo ya que mi madre… bueno ella para mí no existe.

— ¡Oh pero que monada está en mi puerta!—mi abuela sale de la cocina con esa sonrisa encantadora que la identifica, regreso la vista hacia mi nuevo vecino y este sonríe nuevamente.

—Que gusto señora, créame que me han llamado muchas cosas en mis cortos dieciocho años pero "monada" no estaba en esa lista—estira su mano y saluda a mi abuela que por su sonrisa sé que se la acaba de meter al bolsillo— El nombre de esta "monada"—se señala a sí mismo— es Darien y soy su nuevo vecino, apenas nos mudamos ayer.

—Oh lindura que educado de tu parte que hayas venido a presentarte, yo soy Selene y ella es mi nieta Serena— levanto mi cabeza a modo de saludo, recibiendo un pellizco de parte de mi abuela—

— ¡Abuela!—chillo por el pinchazo.

—No importa, hermosa señora Selene ya conocí a su nieta la gruñona.

— ¡Oye tu….!

—Monada deseas comer unas galletas que mi nieta y yo acabamos de preparar—mi abuela lo invita atenta.

—Pues la verdad…

— ¡Claro que sí!—una chica muy linda que supongo tiene mi edad aparece de tras de Darien, es de mi estatura ya que por lo que me puedo dar cuenta las dos le llegamos a los hombros a "monada", sus ojos son de un maravillosos color amatista y sus cabello es tan oscuro como el del chico frente a mí.

— ¡Hola mi nombre es Rei y soy hermana de este retrasado!—golpea la cabeza de su hermano, mismo al que se le va el encanto cuando gruñe, esta chica ya me está gustando— Somos sus nuevos vecinos, disculpen que no hayamos venido a presentarnos antes pero como podrán ver aun nos estamos acomodando—señala un montón de cajas que aún están sobre su césped—

—Hola linda yo soy Selene pero tú me puedes decir abue y ella es mi nieta Serena.

—Alias gruñona— interfiere "monada"

—Oye "monada"—hablo con burla—tu no venias a decir algo…

—Anda hermanito dilo—Rei se burla.

—Bien es que mi madre quiere…bueno en realidad yo—acentúa el yo— quiero pedirle que por favor me deje podar sus césped por doscientos años hasta que pueda reunir la mitad del dinero para comprar una motocicleta—habla sarcástico y avergonzado, una inmensa sonrisa se adueña de mis labios.

— ¡Qué vergüenza piensas robarle el trabajo a mi vecinito de ocho años!—hablo lo más sarcástica y burlona que puedo, el enchina sus ojos azules mirándome amenazadoramente.

—Cariño ese trabajo ya lo tiene Tay mi vecinito de ocho años—me burlo de Darien, mientras mi abuela habla—pero si puedes hacer otras cosas que esta vieja no puede hacer como…. —ella pone un dedo en sus barbilla pensándolo— ¡ya se, podrías limpiar el ático!

—Abuela—replico.

—Oh vamos Serena, siempre dices que lo limpias y no lo haces.

— ¡Abuela!—chillo.

—Nada, ahora que tu trabajo está arreglado vamos por esas galletas— Monada acepta más que gustoso mientras pasa a mi lado sacándome la lengua.

—Infantil—gruño.

—Gruñona—espeta burlón, estaba por replicar cuando un delgado brazo cruza por mi hombro, sigo el brazo hasta encontrarme con los ojos amatistas de Rei la cual suelta un sonoro suspiro.

—Esto es amor a primera vista… ¿no lo crees?— yo hago cara de asco y esta sonríe— ¡Serena el tiempo me dará la razón!—así es como soy jalada por un terremoto llamado Rei hacia mi propia cocina, ese mismo día aprendí que poner un recipiente lleno de galletas de canela y manzana frente a los Chiba era un pecado ya que arrasaron con absolutamente todo.

…

El insistente sonido de mi ventana siendo golpeada me despierta de mí no muy bonito sueño, limpio el hilo de baba de mi mejilla y me lFioreto aun sin saber ¿Cómo? o ¿Dónde? estoy, toco la repisa a la lado de mi cama y enciendo la luz del celular que casi me deja ciega— ¡mierda…dos y media de la mañana!—susurro en un gruñido.

— ¡Serena…nena vamos despierta!—calzo mis pies con las pantuflas y camino hacia la ventana, hasta que mi dedo chiquito golpea justo con la pata de la mesa.

—¡Carajo!—Espeto mientras sobo mi dedo— ¡estúpido Darien!—abro la ventana furiosa y un perfecto chico vestido de negro y su cazadora de cuero entra por esta con una enorme sonrisa.

—Te he dicho mil veces que debes mover esa mesa—habla burlón.

—¡Cierra el pico Chiba y dime de una vez que rayos haces tocando mi ventana a las dos de la mañana!—camino cojeando hacia mi tibia cama, esto era así casi de inmediato después de que se mudaran a lado, Rei se había convertido en mí mejor y única amiga en menos de cinco meses y Darien entraba por mi ventana cada vez que se le pegaba la gana—

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños!—me quedo paralizada al escucharlo y mi condenado corazón empieza a latir como tarado solo por escuchar decir esas palabras.

— ¡¿Qué?!—no puedo decir más.

—Como que… ¿Qué? Serena, tu abuela me conto ayer que hoy es tu cumpleaños así que, quería ser el primero en felicitarte y darte un regalo—extiende hacia mí una pequeña caja de color plateada con una lazo azul—tómalo, sé que te va a encantar—tomo la caja entre mis dedos y al abrirla me encuentro con una cadena muy fina plateada y un guardapelo el cual lleva tallado una rosa, mis ojos se posan sobre él, quien solo me observa con sus bellos ojos azules—ábrela—ordena, lo hago y dentro este hay una pequeña fotografía donde estamos mi abuela y yo y del otro lado estamos Rei, Darien y yo abrazados.

— ¡Darien es precioso!—una enorme sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—Sabía que te encantaría, desde que lo vi supe que debía comprarlo—frunzo mi ceño.

—Debió costarte una fortuna…Darien aun estas ahorrando para tu motocicleta—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—No importa…además…

—No creo que a tu novia le guste saber que no te importa tener esa motocicleta, le ha dicho a todo el mundo en el instituto que la compraras—hago una mueca al recordar a la peliverde y vacía cabeza hueca novia de Darien…Esmeralda, una estúpida niña de papá que me hace la vida imposible desde que me conoce—

—Eso es un asunto que tengo que resolver Serena, pero créeme que de ella es de la última persona que quiero hablar hoy, tengo algo que contarte—habla emocionado.

— ¿Qué es?

—Quiero que me acompañes a comprar la motocicleta.

— ¡¿Qué?!—grite y Darien salta sobre mi tapando mi boca con su mano.

— ¡Oye no grites…tu sabes que si Selene me encuentra aquí…!

—Nada, no sucedería nada porque si por mi abuela fuera tú vivirías aquí—él sonríe arrogante.

—Que te puedo decir Abue me ama—yo golpeo su hombro y el hace una mueca exagerada de dolor.

— ¡Oye no maltrates la mercancía!—su gesto exagerado de dolor me hace reír— además tantas horas de trabajos forzados valieron la pena.

—No exageres tú le llamas trabajo forzado a pintar algunas cercas y podar árboles…

—Y no olvides ayudar en la tienda del señor Stelson los fines de semana.

—No seas quejicas tienes a su esposa en los bolsillos y siempre te da propina—el ríe.

—Es verdad…—dice sin vergüenza.

—Eres un descarado—

—También es verdad—los dos reímos—Oye tienen que dar frutos tantas horas de entrenamiento— nuestras sonrisas se borran.

—Y ¿Cómo lo lleva tu papá?—el señor Chiba no acepta de ningún modo que Darien quiera hacer de su pasión el boxeo, una profesión.

—Según él es solo una etapa que estoy pasando y que en cuanto se me pase iré corriendo a la primera universidad que encuentre y estudiare Medicina…en realidad no creo que lo entienda nunca—enredo los dedos de sus mano con la mía y los presiono—

—Ya entenderá, solo debes darle tiempo—el me observa con sus claros ojos azules, me regala una sonrisa de esas que hacen que en mi estómago se forme una revolución de estúpidas mariposas voladoras.

—Gracias Serena, gracias por ser mi amiga— ¡mierrrda!...como detesto esa palabra y mis estúpidas mariposas voladoras caen al piso desplomadas, fuerzo como puedo una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Sabes de sobra que siempre estoy aquí—el asiente.

—Bien, debo irme dentro de un par de horas paso por ti para que me acompañes a comprar a mi nueva bebe—camina hasta la ventana y saca una pierna por esta— Hey nena— mis ojos se clavan en él una vez más— Eres única— sonrío como idiota mientras el termina de salir por la ventana, caigo de espaldas sobre la cama con la cadena entre mis dedos, las fotos se ven perfectas—una familia— hablo al silencio de mi habitación—ahora tengo una familia—es mejor así, es mejor tener a Darien como parte de una familia que como algo más, no creo ser capaz de tener nada más fuerte con alguien, no quiero aferrarme a alguien y luego terminar como mi madre cuando perdió a mi padre y lo peor arrastrar a las personas que amo conmigo.

…

El lugar es de bullicio total, platos y bandejas resuenan por todo el lugar las voces de adolescentes y niñatos engreídos retumban haciendo eco en las paredes, como siempre y como es normal todas las áreas de comedor escolar está dividido por un lado los populares que no dejan de presumir sus pertenencias entre ellos, los estudiosos o nerds, que no dejan de recibir bolas de papel sobre sus cabezas, los deportistas que no dejan de mirar al grupo de tontas porristas y entre ellas Esmeralda quien en este preciso momento es llevada hacia afuera del comedor de la mano de Darien.

—Estúpido—farfulla Rei frente a mí, Rei y yo gracias a los cielos no formamos parte de ningún grupo de idiotas en esta mesa solo somos ella y yo, según ella no necesitamos más.

— ¿Quién?—pregunto

— ¡¿Como que quien?!—espeta—el idiota de mi hermano, desvío la mirada para encontrarme con Esmeralda y Darien comiéndose la boca fuera del comedor, una punzada de algo que no quiero reconocer asalta mi estómago y las ganas de comer se me quitan.

— ¡¿Cómo pudo llevarte a comprar su motocicleta y que tú le ayudaras a escogerla para que esa estúpida ponga su apestoso trasero en ella?!—está enojada…muy enojada.

—Oye Rei cálmate, no es como si eso me ofendiera, además aún no se sienta sobre ella—mi amiga me da una mirada envenenada—no me mires así, la única que ha vivido con la fantasía de que tu hermano y yo estemos juntos has sido tu…además mira—señalo a la pareja que prácticamente están uno encima de otro—no creo que el opine lo mismo que tu—aunque me duela aceptarlo es así.

—Hola—un chico de cabello rizado intercepta mi vista, sus ojos negros me escanean y eso lanza alertas a todo mi sistema, bajo la mirada y me concentro en mi comida—Soy Fiore—extiende su mano hacia mí pero soy incapaz de tomarla y como siempre Rei llega al rescate.

— ¿Qué tal?... soy Rei y ella es mi amiga Serena—lFioreto los ojos un poco más calmada y la mirada tranquila de Rei me devuelve un poco más serenidad.

—Eh…si yo ya lo sabía, bueno a decir verdad, yo pregunte tu nombre a uno de mis compañeros—su mirada no se desprendía de mí.

— ¿Te refieres a mí?—él sonríe y asiente.

— Serena yo quería saber si… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?…es que bueno me gustaría mucho conocerte—mis alarmas aun o se apagaban y no sé porque me sentía más tranquila pero no del todo.

—Yo no creo….

— ¡Pues claro que sí!—Rei responde emocionada.

— ¡No lo creo!—la voz de Darien me distrae por un momento, esta frente a aquel chico mirándolo amenazadoramente—No creo que mi hermana deba salir con un chico mayor que ella.

—Oye Darien—el chico se intimida bajo la mirada de Darien—yo…en realidad no quiero nada con tu hermana, en realidad a quien quiero conocer es a ella— su dedo índice me señala y Darien sonríe sarcástico, pero si lo conozco como lo conozco sé que está a punto de desarmar cada uno de los rulos de la cabeza de Fiore.

—Oye amigo esa decisión es aún peor—su mandíbula se tensa y sus manos se convierten en puños.

—No creo que a Esmeralda le guste mucho que su novio este armando una escena de celos por una chica que no es ella— ¡¿Qué escena de celos?!...y todas y cada una de las mariposas en el piso de mi estómago reviven por arte de magia.

—Darien creo que puedo manejar esto yo sola—sus azules ojos se clavan en mi—en serio solo vete con tu novia y sigue comiéndote su labial okey—hablo de manera despectiva.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?...

—Muy enserio—aseguro el voltea enojado hacia mí.

— ¿Vas a salir con este imbécil?—para este momento todas las miradas de los estudiantes están sobre nosotros.

—Si—afirmo no muy segura ya que nunca en mis años de adolecente había tenido una cita con nadie—y no quiero que lo espantes, así que adiós—lo despido con mi mano.

—Si adiós Darien—Y ese fue el por error de Fiore, abrir su estúpida boca. Fiore toca mi brazo haciendo que mi cuerpo se tense por completo pero no de forma agradable si no repulsiva, me aparto bruscamente golpeando mis muslos contra la mesa y fue todo lo que Darien resistió para caer sobre el pobre idiota

…

—Como castigo por su pésimo comportamiento tendrán que arreglar entre los dos todos los libros de la biblioteca durante una hora después de clases y por dos semanas empezando desde hoy, claro está que sus padres deberán estar aquí mañana tempano—el director daba hablaba como mil palabras por segundo mientras Fiore se hacia la victima frente a Darien y a mí, el muy estúpido tenía el labio partido y un ojo morado, además estoy segura de que necesitara ortodoncia ya que ese diente que asoma de sus labios no estaba allí antes.

Para nuestra mala suerte el idiota este era hijo del primo del director y por eso había salido bien librado "pendejo" pienso eso es lo que es después de que Darien lo golpeara se puso a llorar como bebe, observo de reojo a Darien y veo como le enseña su dedo medio a Fiore, sonrío por eso—Bien así que ahora mismo los quiero en la biblioteca y cada treinta minutos iré a ver cómo va su trabajo.

Salimos de la oficina del director sin decir palabra alguna, llegamos a la biblioteca, él toma un carrito lleno de libros y yo lo sigo.

— ¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme?—pregunto ya harta después de varios minutos de silencio—Darien yo no pensaba salir con el—continuo viendo que él no habla.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste—su mirada es de reproche.

—Pues no…no pensaba salir con el… si apenas y soporto que alguien me toque como crees que…—mi boca se cierra de inmediato al ver que estaba hablando de mas, Darien deja su libro a un lado y se acerca a mí con cuidado.

—Nunca te había visto así antes—trago duro sabiendo a que se refiere.

—Yo…no se…

—Sí que lo sabes Serena…vi como reaccionaste cuando él te toco—cierra sus ojos con fuerza y suelta el aire de sus pulmones, se acerca lentamente y toma mi barbilla entre sus dedos, una sonrisa se cuela en sus labios—¿Por qué no te sucede lo mismo cuando yo te toco?—sus ojos azules y claros e observan esperando respuesta, pero no soy más que consciente de su cercanía, de su olor y su suave respiración que roza mis labios—Serena…contéstame, nena juro que me llene de rabia cuando vi lo nerviosa que te pusiste cuando ese imbécil te toco.

— ¿Por qué?—no pude preguntar más, una suave risa sale de sus labios.

—Porque ¿Qué?—

— ¿Porque lo golpeaste?, ¿porque no querías que saliera con él?, ¿porque estás aquí tan cerca de mi diciendo me esto?...no creo…

—Me gustas Serena—mi respiración se atora en mis pulmones y mis manos empiezan a sudar frio, mientras millones de mariposas hacen de las suyas en mi estómago—Me gustas mucho gruñona, me gustas desde el primer día que te vi y quiero descubrir muchas cosas de ti.

— ¡Hay Dios creo que no estoy escuchando bien!—me aleje de él empujando el carrito de libros y temiendo que haya escuchado los repentinos y acelerado latidos de mi corazón—estas equivocado—gire frunciendo mi ceño—Esmeralda es tu novia—le reproche.

—No lo es, hace un rato fuera del comedor estaba terminando con ella—una sonora carcajada sale de mi garganta y el frunce su ceño—No le veo la gracia.

—Oh pues créeme que yo sí, porque hace un rato… ¡tú!—lo señalo con mi índice—y Esmeralda estaban comiéndose a besos, eso no parecía una dolorosa ruptura—él se encoge de hombros.

—Me pidió un beso de despedida.

—Aww que lindo y tú se lo diste—el asintió— ¡idiota!— empezaba a caminar cuando los ásperos dedos de Darien se envuelven en mi brazo y me atrae hacia él.

—Te vez tan linda cuando estas gruñona—su mirada es intensa, por un momento sus ojos dejan los míos para centrarse en mis labios—¿Puedo besarte?—susurra cerca de mis labios, mi pulso esta acelerado y mi corazón está a la par, trato de recordarme mi misma sobre no enamorarme, sobre la familia y…y… ¿Qué más era?, no es por nada pero con su cercanía en lo único que puedo pensar es en el sabor de sus labios—Nena…¿puedo besarte?.

—No sé porque aún no lo has hecho—una perfecta sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—Tus deseos son ordenes gruñona—los suaves labios de Darien Chiba se posan sobre los míos, despacio, sin ninguna prisa saborea mis labios los delinea con la punta de su lengua, sus manos se aferran a mi cintura y mis brazos se envuelven en su cuello, no hay prisa solo nos besamos sin prisa reconociendo nuestros labios, su lengua toca el cielo de mi boca y por primera vez en toda mi vida siento deseos de ser tocada, deseos de ser amada por un hombre y no cualquier hombre un hombre al que yo quiero desde el primer día que lo conocí y solo por esta vez me permito pensar que encontré un lugar para mí, sus manos sujetan los lados me mi rostro, nos separamos lentamente siendo presas un torbellino de sentimientos.

—Darien… ¿esto es enserio?—pregunto aun con temor, entierra su cabeza en mi cuello y suspira.

—No entiendo como no te pude besar antes—sonríe haciéndome cosquillas—tus labios son increíbles—sonrío junto con él, levanta su rostro y el azul de sus ojos se mescla con el color celeste de los míos— esto es muy en serio…más serio de lo que te puedas imaginar—sus labios se unen a los míos haciendo que todo mi ser se haga adicto a su cercanía.

— ¿Serena…quieres ser mi novia?—me quedo sin habla por su pregunta… _esto es incorrecto_ …pienso… _acaba de terminar con su novia…_ me repito _…¡que se joda sus ex novia!..._

—Si quiero—me abraza haciendo que mis pies dejen de tocar el suelo

—Prometo que no te arrepentirás—nuestros labios se funden en un beso que cargado de una nueva promesa para mi vida, una promesa que deseo con todo mi corazón sea para siempre.

*Chicas hermosas dejo a todas un gran saludo, espero de todo corazón que este capítulo sea de su total agrado*

 **=ELIZABETH2261:** Mi bella Eli aquí solo una probadita del pasado de Sere y seguramente en los próximos capítulos todo se ira aclarando, gracias por estar conmigo en esta nueva historia te envío un besote y un gran saludo.

 **=Yssareyes48:** guapa sé que esta historia aun no te convence linda pero estoy segura que ya lo hará, te envío un saludo y un abrazo.

 **=Samarapuca** :¡Hermosa….mil gracias a ti por estar conmigo y por siempre ser un apoyo increíblemente incondicional! Te envió un gran saludo y un beso guapa y créeme que mientras me lean yo seguiré escribiendo.

 **=Luna Creciente:** Mi bella que honor contar con tu presencia en esta historia que espero te encante, deseo de todo corazón que me sigas leyendo y así poder seguir contando con cada uno de uno de tus comentarios, te envío un gran saludo.

 **=Zakura Naeiguino:** Una pregunta… ¿Cuántos años tienes?...Me lo pregunto porque siempre eres tan sobria para escribir tus mensajes que me pongo como nerviosa cada vez que voy a responder tus mensajes jajajaja ya sé que es medio loco pero es cierto, linda para mí es un gusto contar en esta historia contigo te envío un súper saludo y espero tu comentario sobre este cap.

 ***Mil perdones por la demora hermosas***


	4. ENMANCIPACIÓN

**CAPITULO 3**

 **Hola Liz025 te envío un abrazo**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **ENMANCIPACIÓN**

 ***Un año después***

Es increíble cuando te das cuenta de lo hermoso que puede legar a ser el mundo, más cuando creías que nada podía llenarte en la vida menos cuando has pasado por tanta porquería.

Es increíble que el simple hecho de mirar el cielo junto a la persona que amas te pueden dar nuevos horizontes para una vida, porque aunque no quiera y aunque me lo haya impedido por mucho tiempo he vuelto a soñar y he vuelto a creer en una persona que estoy segura sería incapaz de fallarme… ¿de eso no se trata el amor?...

De creer en quien está a tu lado, de confiar, de entregarlo todo, de arriesgarse a vivir una vida juntos sin pensar en que será del mañana, esa en mi visión del amor, más que nada es así como debería ser el amor imprevisto y viviendo cada día creo firmemente que esos son los amores más fuertes e inolvidables que pueden existir.

Pero es obvio que el amor nos vuelve tontos ya que ni Darien ni yo hemos dejado de lado esa sonrisa idiota de nuestros labios.

—Eres el ser más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto—desvío mis ojos del cielo para centrarlos en la persona a mi lado, su cabello revuelto, sus labios aun rojos por la cantidad de besos que nos hemos dado y sus brillantes ojos azules fijos en mí, su mano fría aún está por debajo del cobertor contrastando con la piel tibia de mi vientre.

Mi corazón late a mil revoluciones por segundo y no creo que eso sea normal, es mas no creo que sea normal lo que acabamos de hacer.

—Esto es una locura —es inevitable para mi hablar sin sonreír, su cuerpo se aferra al mío de manera que queda sobre mí.

—Serena esto no es solo una locura—sus labios acarician los míos en un beso suave y lento—Esto es amor—aclara separando sus labios de los míos—Y si de mi depende será eterno.

Eterno, eso es lo que más deseo en esta vida que todo lo que ahora estoy sintiendo sea eterno.

—Gracias por estar aún a mi lado Darien—el niega cerrando sus ojos.

—Al contrario preciosa, gracias a ti por estar junto a mí durante todo este tiempo.

—Un año—es increíble que haya pasado un año desde que acepte ser su novia, un año en el que Darien ha tenido que luchar con todos mis infiernos aun sin conocerlos, según sus palabras esperara a que este lista, pero yo no quiero recordar nada, quiero con todo mi ser que todo quede en el pasado y que no haya necesidad de recordarlo.

—Un año y ha valido la pena esperar cada segundo de este año para llegar a este momento—siento mi rostro arder por su comentario, cosa que solo hace ampliar su sonrisa, sonrisa que he llegado a amar durante este tiempo.

— ¡No puedo creer que te sonrojes por lo que digo!—golpeo su hombro juguetonamente!— ¡Nena estas desnuda bajo este cobertor y tienes el descaro de sonrojarte!—ríe haciendo que mi rostro arda aún más por la vergüenza, recojo el cobertor para cubrirme hasta el cuello.

— ¡Eres un tonto!—exclamó avergonzada.

— ¡Ven aquí!—me acomoda entre sus brazos— ¡ven aquí gruñona!—retiene mis brazos sobre con una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, sus cuerpo desnudo esta sobre el mío y eso provoca que todo mi cuerpo se erice ante el contacto.

Observo como cada uno de sus movimientos, puedo ver como su sonrisa se borra y sus ojos se llenan de amor al mirarme, haciéndome sentir que no hay nadie más en este mundo que pueda mirarme de la manera en la que Darien lo hace.

—Serena—dice casi en un susurro, está nervioso y lo puedo ver, puedo sentir claramente el latir de su corazón sobre mi pecho y no dudo que él pueda sentir el mío también—Acabamos de hacer el amor. Muerdo mi labio inferior al recordar o que acaba de suceder en el cajón de esta camioneta, Darien y yo acabamos de hacer el amor y solo las estrellas fueron testigo de ello—Pero hay algo muy, muy importante que me falto decirte.

— ¿Qué es eso importante que te falto decirme?— mi corazón se acelera más de lo que ya está y es entonces que él decide decirlo.

—Te amo Serena Tzukino, te amo—mi corazón estalla dentro de mi pecho, dejando todo mi ser paralizado ante sus palabras, esas palabras que yo misma había temido decir por temor a ser rechazada, trago el nudo que hay en mi garganta dispuesta a hablar.

—Te Amo Darien Chiba…yo también te amo y te amo hace mucho tiempo, te amo desde el primer día que apareciste en la puerta de mi casa, te amo desde el primer día en que te convertiste en "monada"—los dos reímos como tontos al recordar ese apodo. Nuestras risas se pierden hasta que solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones y el latir desbocado de nuestros corazones. "Te amo" vocaliza Darien sin decir palabras y yo le respondo igual, sin más nos amamos una vez más pero esta vez sabiendo que lo nuestro es más real que nunca.

…

Mis manos sudan y tengo ganas de golpearme a mí misma por lo que estoy haciendo.

El padre de Darien me observa dudoso de firmar las planillas que tiene en sus manos, su mirada me da un poco de miedo, desde que lo conozco nunca me ha visto con buenos ojos eso además de su porte que inspira respeto y algo de temor no es de extrañarse con sus casi dos metros de estatura y ahora que lo recuerdo no está de más decir que no tengo ni la menor idea del porque me odia tanto y por qué detesta que yo sea la novia de su hijo y la mejor amiga de su hija.

— ¿Y dices que esta es una nueva disposición del comité de ayuda?—la gruesa voz del señor Chiba me sobresalta.

—Si…si eso solo que…—al menos esa es la mentira que entre Darien y yo hemos inventado para obtener sus firmas, por suerte para mi Gea ya firmo, carraspeo para aclarar mi garganta—Por cada contribución hecha deben firmar esas formas que tiene en sus manos, ya sabe papeleos que se pide cada año—sus ojos azules se clavan en mi desconfiados, frunce su ceño haciendo que sus dos espesas cejas se junten.

—Los leeré— refuta, mis nervios estallan y retuerzo la orilla de mi camiseta azul entre mis dedos sudorosos…

 _"_ _Mierda esto se jodio"_

—Yo…no creo que…—mis palabras salen entrecortadas ya que lo que menos me conviene es que los lea.

— ¡Oh Mamoru por favor deja de ser tan paranoico y firma de una buena vez!—la voz de la señora Gea me sobresalta y mis ojos se clavan en ella viéndola casi como una salvadora, ella me sonríe cariñosamente, es muy parecida a Rei con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos amatistas, es una mujer muy dulce y alegre no sé cómo hace para lidiar con el humor del señor Chiba.

—Debo saber qué es lo que voy a firmar—replica su esposo.

—Mamoru solo vas a comprar galletas no vas a vender un riñón—Ella lo reprende mientras a mí la señora Gea me guiña un ojo sonriente haciéndome sentir culpable por lo que estoy haciendo.

—Igual lo leeré—casi gruñe su esposo levantando la primera hoja de la carpeta.

 _"_ _Estoy muerta"_

Es mi primer pensamiento.

—Serena nena, ¿porque tardas tanto aun te estoy esperando?—miro hacia atrás y allí parado en el marco de la puerta esta Darien casi tan pálido como yo.

— ¡Mamoru Chiba, firma eso de una buena vez para que vengas ayudarme con las cosas del ático!—Gea coloca sus manos en la cintura mientras el señor Chiba duda si leer o no.

Darien tiene sus puños cerrados y su mandíbula tensa, está nervioso y no es para más si su padre decide leer ese documento los dos estamos perdidos.

Un bufido fastidiado sale de Mamoru Chiba, nos mira alternadamente a Darien y a mí.

—Tu deberías estar enviando solicitudes a la universidad –señala a Darien quien no se ha movido de la puerta—en lugar de pasear con tu noviecita—la última palabra la dice con todo el desprecio que puede decirlo, sin decir más regresa a la primera página de la carpeta plantando su firma en el lugar señalado, escucho como Darien suelta el aire de golpe y siento como mi corazón late de manera normal.

— ¡Listo nena ya está firmado vámonos!—Darien jala de mi mano, pero se detiene por un segundo y mira a su padre.

—Por cierto papá, Serena no es mi "noviecita", es mi novia y es la chica que amo— mi atontado corazón reacciona nuevamente y no me siento capaz de mirar hacia atrás mientras Darien jala de mi mano, me bastó con escuchar el gruñido del señor Chiba para saber lo molesto que quedo con la aclaración.

—Vamos nena sube—pongo el casco en mi cabeza mientras Darien sube a la motocicleta, me aferro a su cintura y salimos a la calle dirigiéndonos hacia el lugar que mi novio bautizo como nuestro refugio, queda a unos cuantos minutos de viaje de la ciudad, detrás de nosotros va quedando la ciudad para adentrarnos a un lugar lleno de árboles, tomamos un camino de tierra que nos interna aún más en el bosque, el olor a tierra húmeda es delicioso mesclado con el olor de los enormes pinos alrededor.

Poco a poco nos detenemos al llegar a una rustica cabaña abandonada, es pequeña y tiene algunas tablas sueltas que entre Darien y yo hemos tratado de arreglar para que al fin pueda convertirse en nuestro refugio, hemos intentado saber a quién le pertenece pero todos los intentos han sido fallidos.

— ¡Creí que leería las demás hojas!—la voz de Darien me distrae, tiene los papeles en sus manos, mientras su sonrisa no se borra.

—No puedo creer que lo haya hecho—digo casi sin respiración, mientras la sonrisa de Darien no puede ser más amplia.

— ¡Lo firmo!—grita tomándome entre sus brazos y dando un par de vueltas, lo que hace que me contagie de su alegría— ¡Eres increíble Serena!—para de dar vueltas y nuestras bocas se funden en un largo beso, sus frías manos se cuelan por debajo de mi suéter, enviando miles de descargas a todo mi cuerpo.

—Los dos lo logramos, de no ser por ti tu padre habría leído los papeles—un bufido sale de sus aviso mientras me toma de la cintura me lleva con el hacia atrás hasta que queda recostado sobre la motocicleta.

—Mi padre—la tristeza se cuela en sus palabras—Sabes… me alegraría mucho si el entendiera que lo que en realidad amo es el boxeo y no la medicina—Un padre siempre debería apoyar a su hijo en lo que ama y no querer convertirlo en alguien que no es. Ese es el problema de Mamoru Chiba, el no acepta la idea que Darien quiera y sueñe por sobre todas las cosas ser boxeador.

— ¿El aun te sigue exigiendo lo de las postulaciones a las universidades?—pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte—Él te quiere y estoy segura que en algún momento cuando te vea convertido en un famoso boxeador se sentirá tan orgulloso de ti que olvidara todo esto— enredo mis manos en las hebras de su cabello castaño mientras él se entrega mi caricia cerrando sus zafiros ojos, así estamos por un momento hasta que una sonrisa surca sus labios nuevamente.

—Espero y ruego a los cielos que cuando me convierta en un famoso boxeador y tú seas mi esposa mi padre haya olvidado que la tramposa de mi "noviecita" fue quien le hizo firmar estos papeles—sacude los papeles que tiene en las manos.

Sus ojos me observan fijos y yo aún pienso en sus palabras "esposa", para Darien es tan fácil decir las cosas.

—Esposa—levanto una ceja mientras él me apega aún más a su cuerpo.

—Sí, serás mi esposa talvez no de inmediato pero si muy pronto, además sé que somos muy jóvenes pero también sé que juntos podemos con todo.

Mi corazón se agita por sus palabras, sé que puedo confiar en él y sé que con Darien si hay un felices por siempre.

Estoy segura de eso.

—Además tú tienes dieciocho y yo acabo de cumplir mis diecinueve, y sé que con este contrato vamos a estar bien donde sea que vallamos, nena vamos conquistar el mundo juntos—comparto su felicidad y siempre estaremos juntos y eso es todo lo que me importa.

…

Ya en mi habitación observo los papeles en mis manos.

 _—"_ _Emancipación"—_ digo en un susurro, ahora que lo pienso un poco más detenidamente— Sip, en definitiva Mamoru Chiba me va a odiar por esto, más cuando se entere para que es—encamino mis pasos hacia la cómoda que descansa a un lado de mi cama y guardo los documento.

—Hola cariño—la voz de mi abuela me hace girar y encontrarla con una charola de galletas y un vaso de leche, sonrío y camino de prisa a sostener la charola.

—Abu no tienes que hacer esto siempre—le quito la charola y se sienta en mi cama sus mirada se pierde entre los posters y el tapis turquesa de mi habitación.

—Te aseguro que no moveré absolutamente nada de esto cuando te marches—sonríe haciéndome sentir una punzada de tristeza en mi pecho.

—Abu, sabes que si tú me lo pides…—ella detiene mis palabras con una dulce sonrisa.

—Cariño lo sé—sus expresivos ojos verdes se clavan en mi mirándome con la ternura más grande del mundo—Sé que si te lo pido te quedarías pero no quiero que lo hagas. Sé que monada te cuidara muy bien y también sé que junto a él no te sucederá nada malo, Darien te quiere demasiado como para permitir que te suceda algo malo cariño.

— ¿Estarás bien?—pregunto sintiéndome fatal por tener que dejarla sola nuevamente.

Toma mis manos entre las suyas y empieza a hablarme con seguridad.

—Cariño te aseguro que si tu estas bien yo también lo estaré— me envuelva en un gran abrazo a los que ella me tiene acostumbrada, a esos abrazos que siempre desee y que ella me ofreció sin reparos—Ahora señorita cuéntame resulto su plan—pregunta picara ya que la gran mentalizadora del alocado plan fue precisamente ella.

—Sí funciono Abu, Darien yo no podemos estar más felices—digo la verdad.

—Hija pero Darien está seguro que aquel entrenador es de fiar—su semblante se torna preocupado haciendo que las arrugas de sus rostro sean aún más notables—sonrío dándole seguridad.

—Darien ha hablado con el entrenador de su gimnasio y lo conoce, le ha dado las mejores referencias es por eso Darien está confiado de ir a vivir a New York y ser entrenado por ellos—yo no conocía personalmente al hombre que le ofreció a Darien entrenarlo para convertirlo en un boxeador profesional, pero Darien se ha encargado de averiguar hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo y según lo que ha sabido todo es correcto.

—Espero que los padres de monada no reaccionen tan mal, después de todo Mamoru tiene algo de culpa de todo esto si el apoyara a Darien con su carrera todo sería diferente.

Es lo que yo espero también, aunque creo que su padre si reaccionara muy mal.

—Serena—mi abuela me distrae de mis pensamientos entregándome una carpeta—estos son tuyos cariño—los tomo despacio casi sin entender—léelos—sin esperar los abro encontrando los pápeles donde me declara emancipada para poder ir con Darien.

—Abu…los hiciste —digo emocionada.

—Claro que si cariño ahora lo único que te queda es ser feliz mi pequeña—nos envolvemos en un cariñoso abrazo mientras le agradezco por ayudarme tanto.

…

—Entonces… ¿no vienes a vivir conmigo?

Darien está nervioso, ha revuelto su cabello al menos veinte veces y camina de un lado al otro, mientras yo trato de pones la cara más triste que puedo, pero fallo al momento que mi risa sale disparada de mi boca, los pasos de Darien se detienen y se lanza sobre mi cayendo de espaldas sobre mi cama.

— ¡Oh Serena eres una tramposa!—gruñe haciéndome cosquillas por todos lados mientras la habitación se llena de risas y de mis gritos suplicando piedad.

—¡Okey…okey lo siento para, para!—al momento que se detiene estando aun ahorcadas sobre mí.

— ¿Te dio tus papeles?—pregunta feliz, muerdo mi labio inferior asintiendo—Oh nena eso es increíble—toma mi cara con sus manos plantando un beso en mis labios—Conquistaremos juntos el cielo y el infierno Serena…lo prometo, jamás, jamás me alejare de ti—así nos fundimos en un beso que siento une más que nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas, besar a Darien hace que el mundo desaparezca a mi alrededor.

—¡Selene, Darien se quiere comer a Serena en su cama!—lo último que siento son los pasos apresurados de Rei bajando las escaleras buscando refugio detrás de mi abuela ya que Darien la persigue.

— ¡Darien déjala!—grito corriendo detrás de él.

Después de que mi abuela amenazara a Darien con su espátula de girar los waffles para que dejara en paz a Rei estábamos los tres en la sala de mi casa.

—Entonces si se marchan quiero que me lleven con ustedes—la mirada de Rei y su puchero casi me convencen…pero no.

—No puedes enana—Darien pasa su brazo por sus hombros apegándola hacia él.

—Eso no es justo, con tu huida dejaras a papá como un ogro y la que tendrá que aguantarlo soy yo—hace un puchero más pronunciado.

—Hagamos una cosa si cabes en la maleta te llevo ¿está bien?—los tres reímos.

—No seas bobo Darien, estoy hablando en serio—sus ojos amatistas se llenan de lágrimas—además Serena y tu vivirán juntos su amor— Rei aun gimotea en los brazos de su hermano, mientras él la reconforta.

—Ya encontraras un amor igual de perfecto que el nuestro enana—Darien me derrite con sus mirada, mientras yo respondo con una sonrisa—Además no te quejes que a ti si te gusta eso de la medicina, así que no tendrás problemas en estudiarlo, si hago lo que hago es por papá que no acepta lo que me gusta.

—Sí, que te gusta golpear a pobres ilusos que creen que te pueden vencer y que además te gusta verte como una pared de concreto—todos reímos por su comparación, la verdad es que extrañare mucho a mi amiga y si pudiera en este preciso momento estaría llorando de no ser porque _no me está permitido hacerlo_ , mi pulso se celera ante la gran estupidez que acabo de pensar, mi sonrisa se borra y me mentalizo para olvidar y borrar esos sentimientos que he querido olvidar durante mucho tiempo.

—Eso es pasado y todo lo que te lastima queda atrás—repito por lo bajo aquellas palabras que me ayudan.

—Serena… ¿estás bien?—mi mano es sujetada por los fuertes manos de Darien—preciosa estas pálida.

—Yo…si, si estoy bien es…no es nada— simulo una sonrisa que es más una mueca.

— ¿Segura?—pregunta Rei y solo me limito a asentir.

—Si todo bien, ya paso solo estaba pensando en algo—Darien me observa preocupado, no es la primera vez que esto me sucede frente a él y sé que en cualquier momento se cansara de aceptar mis "estoy bien", en algún momento empezara a preguntar y no creo estar preparada para dar respuestas.

*Es para mí todo un gusto saber que hay mujeres amantes de la lectura que se han dado el tiempo y una oportunidad de leer esta obra, sé que el inicio es un poco fuerte pero créanme que el contenido va mucho más allá de lo sexual, es todo un honor para mí contar con ustedes mujeres hermosas y decididas a romper esquemas literarios, hermosas las adoro y créanme que esta humilde escritora sin ustedes no sería nada*

 ***Mil y un disculpas por la demora** créanme este mes me cayeron las siete plagas y no es broma, el dueño de la mitad de mi corazón (mi papá) estuvo internado pero ya está mejorando, mi madre llego de Europa (me crie con mi padre), un tío falleció, mi esposo ha hecho de todo para distraerme y creo que está dando resultado esas largas caminatas por la mañana, así que si Dios lo permite estaré nuevamente con mis actualizaciones al día*

 **=Natu:** hermosa millones de gracias a ti, créeme tus comentarios me hicieron volver estaba recontra mal pero gracias a ti y los comentarios de otras lectoras reaccione y supe que ustedes forman ahora parte de mi vida diaria y no puedo fallarles. Aquí encontraremos a una Serena y un Darien que sorprenderán a más de una espero que la obra te siga enganchando y que me acompañes hasta el final en esta nueva aventura. Un saludo para ti mi bella Natu…..Y si tienes razón Un amor sin tiempo está sin tiempo jajajaja prometo ponerme al día.

 **=Samarapuca:** Mi linda y hermosa Samarapuca que sería yo sin ti si no me hubieras escrito el 8 de septiembre, gracias linda, millones de gracias por hacerme recordar que hay personas lindas esperando por mis letras, te envío un gran saludo y te agradezco por seguirme en esta historia, linda un gran y fuerte abrazo para ti.

 **=nenaidee1:** ¡qué alegría tengo lectora nueva!...linda nenaidee1 bienvenida a mi mundo y me alegra a full que esa historia te haya gustado, linda un gran y enorme saludo para ti y espero seguir contando con tu opinión, disculpa la demora por lo general actualizo hasta tres veces por semana y estoy tratando de retomar el paso. Un abrazo linda.

Pregunta ¿tú también me sigues en Waddpat?...

 **=Zakura Naeiguino:** Así que treinta he qué bien estamos en toda la edad donde nos ponemos más buenas jajajaja ¿verdad? Linda gracias por tus comentarios perdón por la demora y no te preocupes que haré todo lo posible para que Serena y Darien se odien, luego se alejen y luego se amen. Millón gracias por leerme hermosa y un fuerte abrazo para ti.

 **=ELIZABETH2261:** Mi bella Eli un gran abrazo para ti y miles de gracias por leerme, y pues veraz que aquí Serena Sufre mucho pero con el tiempo su dolor pasara esperemos. Y en cuanto a las incógnitas del asunto poco a poco se irán aclarando conforme pasen los capítulos. Linda un abrazo para ti y un súper, súper saludo.

 **=A las Guest:** Lindas millón gracias por corregirme créanme que cada día procuro escribir mejor, escribo con diccionarios a un lado y todo. Google ayuda pero a veces confunde, en serio me encantaría que me leyeran y me digan más o menos en que precisamente están las fallas, un abrazo y un saludo a ustedes mis bellas lectoras.

 ***Mil disculpas y gracias por leerme***


	5. EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO

**CAPITULO 4**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **El cielo y el Infierno**

—¡Darien ella es igual que su madre!—observo desde la calle como Mamoru sujeta a Darien del cuello de su camiseta.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que sea que supieras de su madre, ella es diferente y yo lo sé!—sacude bruscamente las manos de su padre, camina decidido hacia mí, pasa a mi lado mientras lanza su maleta al balde de la camioneta.

—¡Tu, sé que tú vas a destruir la vida de mi hijo!—escupe cada palabra en mi rostro—¡Y cuando eso suceda Darien no estaré para ayudarte!... ¡volverás pidiendo perdón por tu estupidez Darien!

—¡Quien se arrepienta de todo esto será tu papá!— Darien fija sus ojos en Gea quien abraza a Rei—Lo siento— ellas asienten con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—¡Vamos Serena!—tira de mi muñeca hasta lograr que suba a la camioneta que hace dos días compro con el dinero que le dieron por su tan ansiada motocicleta, los ojos de Mamoru Chiba no se despegan de mí, sus odio se refleja en su mirada un odio que para mí no es entendible.

Debíamos marcharnos sin que nadie lo supiera claro con la ayuda de Rei y mi abuela, pero fue muy tarde cuando fue el mismo Mamoru quien contesto una llamada del nuevo agente de Darien.

Fue entonces que se desato el infierno, reclamos, gritos y golpes que no se hicieron esperar, Mamoru se encerró junto con Darien en su despacho dando como resultado más gritos y en resumen llegamos a este momento.

—Ajusta tu cinturón—demanda Darien ya acomodado en el asiento del conductor, el rugido del motor resuena en mis oídos acompañado de un último grito del padre de Darien.

…

No hemos hablado durante las tres horas de camino que llevamos camino The Reason de Hoobastank suena en la radio mientras Darien no hace más que observar la carretera, sus pómulo antes ligeramente amoratado ahora luce un poco más rojizo y morado.

Extiendo mi mano y presiono su muslo para que sepa que estoy junto a él que sigo aquí y que siempre estaré para él.

—Deberías parar para que revise ese golpe— su mandíbula se tensa bajo su piel haciendo que sus facciones se endurezcan aún más.

—Créeme nena que estos golpes no son nada comparado a como me siento por dentro—masculla sus palabras, mientras se detiene a un lado de la carretera, sus penetrantes ojos azules se posan sobre mí de manera intensa.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—esa es la pregunta que ha estado matándome durante el camino—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre Darien?—cierra sus ojos y niega rápidamente.

—No tiene importancia nena, estoy aquí, ahora mismo contigo y sea lo que sea que haya dicho para mí no tiene importancia alguna—pensé en replicar pero eso quedo atrás cuando sentí las manos de Darien en mi cintura mientras me sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre el—Serena te amo y no importa nada más, no importa lo que diga mi padre o lo inmaduros que todos crean que somos para hacer esto. Estoy contigo y haremos esto juntos ¿es así nena?

Sonrío de inmediato al ver el brillo de sus ojos azules.

—Es así Darien y siempre será así.

—Es todo lo que necesito saber para seguir adelante con nuestras vidas—sus manos se posan en cada una de mis mejillas mientras nos abandonamos a un beso que talvez sea nuestra manera de sentirnos más seguros, al menos estamos juntos y eso es todo lo que importa.

…

La música retumba en mis oídos y el olor a cigarro inunda el lugar, Darien me ha pedido que este aquí en primera fila como siempre lo hago desde que inició su primera pelea, la gente grita y el dinero sale a borbotones de los bolsillos de los apostadores, aun no sé si todo esto es legal pero según Rubeus todo esto es normal pero yo aún lo dudo.

Diviso a Rubeus entre el gentío pero no sabría identificar a quien cuida, sé que es guarda espaldas del manager de Darien, aun no conozco al tipo y mucho menos su nombre he preguntado el porqué de tanto hermetismo paro Darien solo se limita a decir que es muy reservado, demasiado diría yo.

El anunciante grita el nombre del contrincante de Darien mientras los gritos estallan en el lugar detrás de las puertas metalizadas sale un hombre un poco mayor que Darien y mis nervios se disparan es mucho más grande que él, su piel es de tés morena y su cuerpo está cubierto de aceite—no creo que eso sea legal—susurro para mí misma, el tipo es tan alto que de un salto está dentro de la lona su mirada es oscura y semblante da miedo…mucho miedo.

La voz en el alto parlante anuncia la salida de Darien quien aparece detrás de las puertas metalizadas una vez que son abiertas, los vitoreos son igual de furiosos cuando hace acto de presencia.

Su cuerpo es casi el doble de lo que era hace un año atrás, lleva algunos tatuajes que escogimos juntos, sus ojos brillan como dos cometas en el cielo buscando contra quien estallar, sus orbes azules se posan sobre mí a la vez que lanza un beso el cual recibo extendiendo mis manos haciendo amago de atraparlo y ponerlo en mis labios.

—Te Amo—vocaliza centrando su mirada en su contrincante, las mujeres lo tocan y se abalanzan contra él, pidiendo ser folladas o amadas, al principio un enorme cabreo me inundaba, pero ahora solo me rio ya que él es mío y ellas tienen que conformarse con sus fantasías.

…

—¡Te vez fatal Chiba!—Rubeus golpea su hombro mientras Darien hace una mueca de dolor.

—Pues me siento peor—contesta adolorido.

—Haz molido a golpes a ese idiota y eso ha estado perfecto el jefe manda a decir que te presentes mañana temprano tiene que hablar contigo—Rubeus se pone serio mientras es correspondido por asentimiento de Darien—Hey Serena—llama mi atención—esto es tuyo—extiende su mano entregándome un fajo de billetes, una enorme sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

—¡¿Apostaste?!—es la pregunta de un sorprendido Darien, yo solo me encojo de hombros.

—Si van a golpear a mi novio al menos debo sacarle dinero al montón de idiotas que apuestan en su contra—él sonríe igual que yo.

—Esa es mi nena—dice orgulloso.

…

—¡Mira aquí ha quedado genial!—escucho los pasos de Darien hacia la habitación.

—Está perfecto—dice mientras me abraza por la espalda dejando besos en mi cuello.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?—pregunto aun sin mirarlo, lleva algunos días dándole vueltas a algo que aún no sé qué es, no he querido presionarlo para que me cuente algo, desde la pelea del fin de semana ha estado igual.

—Todo bien—habla sin ningún rastro de querer decir más—Porque la haz cambiado de lugar me gusta donde estaba antes— camina hasta el lugar donde cuelga la foto y la toma entre sus manos, lee las palabras sobre esta…—Conquistaremos juntos el cielo y el infierno.

—Me gusta esa frase— camino hacia el mientras deslizo mis manos debajo de su camiseta—Y creo que lo hemos logrado, yo estoy en la universidad estudiando algo que me gusta y tu estas boxeando, en definitiva creo que si lo hemos logrado.

Sus ojos me observan tristes y fríos, sus mano acarician mis brazos en forma ascendente hasta llegar a mis mejillas.

—Serena…—cierra sus ojos y llena sus pulmones de aire— Eres lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en la vida—pega su frente a la mía— nena yo te amo y no quiero que por nada en este mundo lo dudes.

—¿Darien está sucediendo algo?—niega una vez más como tantas veces lo ha hecho— porque si está pasando algo sabes que….—mis palabras son acalladas por un profundo beso, un beso de aquellos que te desarman y te hacen sentir que el mundo desaparece, sus mano recorren mi cuerpo mientras caemos sobre la cama, un beso desesperado, caricias dulces y apasionadas a la vez es todo lo que necesitamos para olvidarnos del mundo exterior.

Y así sin más y casi sin darnos cuenta terminamos juntos, cansados sudorosos, con nuestro corazones agitados por el placer y el amor que somos capaces de darnos en cada entrega.

Una de sus manos acaricia mi espalda mientras la otra esta entrelazada a la mía.

—Tengo que irme— mis ojos que hasta ahora estaban cerrados se abren posándose sobre él.

—¿dónde?—pregunto preocupada.

—Tengo que ir a Las Vegas…por un mes—dice de manera culpable, me siento sobre la cama sin quietar mis ojos de él.

—¡Un mes!... ¿porque tanto tiempo?...sabes que no podre acompañarte tengo la universidad.

—Lo sé, créeme que no quisiera marcharme sin ti, es la primera vez que tendría que pelear sin que tu estés allí—pasa las manos sobre su cabello, y sé que está asustado y preocupado, es la primera vez que le tocara hacer esto solo y aunque me duela separarme de el por un mes completo sé que tendré que apoyarlo.

—Hey amor—acerco mi cuerpo a él tanto como se puede, sus ojos se centran en mí y lo que hay en ellos de alguna manera me asusta pero por el prefiero obviarlo—Tu puedes hacerlo, todo lo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo ha sido genial y lo has hecho solo amor, lo único que yo he hecho es apoyarte.

—Es eso precisamente, no quiero dejarte sola ¿y si vuelve a suceder?—pregunta refiriéndose a mi último ataque de pánico provocado por un imbécil que me abordo en un supermercado.

—Amor, eso no volverá a suceder…—lo digo a pesar de no estar muy segura— prometo que no permitiré que ningún imbécil se acerque a mi más de lo debido—cierra sus ojos tomando una bocanada de aire.

—Eso no me convence.

—Bien sé de algo que te convencerá, ¿Qué tal?... "¡volverás pidiendo perdón por tu estupidez Darien!"—imito las palabras de su padre con voz gruesa y fuerte, el hace una mueca medio sonriendo—¿Quieres volver así?—levanto una ceja.

—No, no quiero que eso suceda—se abalanza sobre mi haciendo que mi espalda quede tendida sobre la cama, mientras sujeta mis manos sobre mi cabeza—Eres una bruja Serena…no quiero dejarte sola—dice lastimero.

—Yo estaré bien…lo prometo, estaré esperándote aquí en esta misma cama lista y dispuesta a… curar todas y cada una de las heridas que traigas—él sonríe.

—Creí que dirías otra cosa…—ríe aún más.

—Lo sé—respondo mientras soy asaltada por un demandante beso.

…

 ***Actualidad***

El sonido del microondas anunciando que mis galletas están listas me despierta de mis recuerdos, el olor inunda el departamento abro el horno para sacar de el mis doradas galletas.

Mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi short y sonrío por la broma de Seiya hace unos días…

 _"_ _Es increíble que no te excites por la vibración de tu celular en tu bolsillo"_

—Idiota—murmuro sonriendo—Hola Seiya—contesto la llamada.

—Hola ¿preciosa como estas?—la voz de Seiya al otro lado de la línea me hace sonreír, gracias el llevo dos meses controlando toda la mierda que me rodea, dos meses en los que mis uñas no se han clavado en mis muslos más de lo necesario, aunque aún no le he contado todo, lo que le he dicho a servido para poder mejorar.

—Yo estoy perfecta ¿estas viniendo a casa?, he preparado una cena deliciosa y para postre galletas de canela y manzana.

—Amor eso suena delicioso pero…lo siento creo que llegare un poco tarde me han llamado del hospital y tengo un paciente con una crisis, llamaba para avisar…cariño ¿estarás bien?—pregunta inseguro.

—Oye, parece que estuvieras hablando con una niña—el silencio se apodera de la llamada, él se preocupa demasiado por mí y eso en lugar de hacerme sentir bien es lo contrario, siento que él ha dejado su vida de lado por cuidar de mí.

—Preciosa no es por eso, tu sabes perfectamente porque lo digo—suspiro profundamente, parece una maldita locura pero el sexo forma parte de mi tratamiento, Seiya y yo hemos impuesto horarios para el sexo, suena a locura pero es así, se supone que hacer el amor debería ser espontaneo pero Seiya cree que para que eso llegue a suceder primero debo aprender a tener horarios y después de apoco pueda ir controlándolo— ¿Has tomado las pastillas de las dos de la tarde?—hago una mueca.

—Lo hice—es todo lo que puedo decir respecto a eso, hace una semana mi novio llego a casa con una pastillas o más bien inhibidores hormonales debo tomarlas tres veces al día para mantenerme a raya, no me quejo de tomarlas es solo que saben horribles.

—Serena no debes dejar de tomarlas okey—asentí aun sabiendo que él no me puede ver—estaré en casa lo más temprano que pueda…amor…te quiero—susurra.

—Lo sé Seiya, yo también lo hago—no sé porque aún no puedo ser valiente y decirle lo que siento por él, le quiero y mucho pero temo fallar en cualquier momento y que todo se arruine, el tono largo en la línea me indica que ha colgado, dejo el teléfono en la repisa y me encamino hacia la cocina, guardo las galletas en un recipiente, pero antes me llevo una a la boca.

Su sabor me lleva a momentos que creí olvidados, mi abuela en la cocina preparando su receta favorita y cierto peli negro esperando ansioso a que este todo listo.

—No Serena, no vallas por ese lado— me reprendo a mí misma, guardo todo en su lugar mientras camino hacia la sala, el teléfono fijo suena insistentemente.

—Diga—lo único que escucho es la respiración de quien sea que este llamando—Si no habla voy a colgar…—nada…—Bien adiós—me dispongo a cerrar cuando la voz al otro lado hace que me congele.

—Serena…soy Rei—Mi mano izquierda empieza a temblar bruscamente, mi pulso se celera y mis nervios hacen estragos en mi— ¿Serena…estas hay?—su voz suena asustada y nerviosa—Serena…yo…yo quiero hablar contigo, por favor no me cuelgues—No digo nada, mi garganta está cerrada impidiéndome articular palabra.

Esto es una jodida broma, ¿Por qué ahora?, cierro los ojos fuertemente tratando de estar calmada aunque sea casi imposible.

—Sé que te parecerá raro que esté llamándote pero necesito hablar contigo…es, bueno es que voy a casarme y…me gustaría no me corrijo, me encantaría mucho que mi mejor amiga estuviese conmigo—su voz se ha quebrado y lo último ha salido casi en un susurro, un nudo se forma en mi garganta y mis ojos pican pero nada no hay lágrimas en mis ojos, más en mi corazón si las hay.

—Te lastime—digo casi en palabras imperceptibles, un llanto agudo se escucha al otro lado de la línea.

—Eso…eso no importa Serena—dice con voz ahogada—fueron estupideces de adolecentes—Serena necesito a mi amiga.

— ¿Cuándo es?—pregunto refiriéndome a su matrimonio.

—Dentro de un mes, estoy vuelta loca con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer…entonces recordé la promesa de mi mejor amiga… ¿lo recuerdas?

—Justo ahora lo hice, no creo que recuerdes eso teníamos dieciséis—ella ríe al otro lado de la línea.

—No podría olvidarlo tu prepararías mi boda y yo la tuya con Dar…ien—su voz suena arrepentida, siento algo tibio recorrer mi muslo y la bajar la mirada veo una gota de sangre recorrer mi muslo.

—Mierda—es entonces que me doy cuenta de lo acelerada que es mi respiración, de fuerte que late mi corazón dentro de mi pecho.

—Serena… ¿estás bien?—la voz de Rei me distrae pero no calma mi estado.

—Lo…lo pensare y te llamare, lo siento pero debo colgar—cuelgo sin esperar a recibir respuesta, saco el celular de mi bolsillo dispuesta a marcar a Seiya, mis ojos observan su número.

—¡No puedo hacerle esto!—me reprendo—¡no puedes seguir haciendo esto con su vida!—cierro los ojos tratando de calmar mi ansiedad, camino hasta el baño, abro el gabinete donde guardo las pastillas que Seiya me dio, abro el frasco, vacío dos pastillas en mi mano y las tiro a mi boca, las siento pasar por mi garganta.

Niego una y otra vez frente al espejo, camino hasta mi cama, busco mis audífonos y los coloco en mis oídos escuchando la primera canción que salga es algo de Aerosmith pero no me importa subo a la caminadora poniéndola a su velocidad máxima y corro para salvarme de mi misma.

 ***Darien***

Los ojos de mi hermana me observan furiosos.

—No puedo creer que te hayas largado de nuestras vidas así nada más, en tres años apenas nos visitaste dos veces—me acusa, hace unos momentos llego a mi casa y no pudo darme mayor alegría, pero debo ser osco e idiota para que se marche lo hago por el bien de ella.

—He tenido mucho trabajo— me excuso, ella frunce aún más su ceño.

—Sí, todos lo hemos visto—observa despectiva la revista donde aparezco con dos despampanantes rubias de cada lado.

—Eso es solo parte de mi trabajo.

— ¿Qué mierda te sucedió Darien?, ¿En qué momento te convertiste en…esto?—señala todo el departamento donde hay algunas prendas de ropa interior de Beryl esparcidas por todo el lugar, botellas de licor y condones, sonrío sin ninguna pisca de humor.

—Es lo que hay—respondo agrio.

—Eres un estúpido—sus manos se convierten en un puño— ¿Y Serena…que con ella?—mi mandíbula se tensa hasta sentir dolor, Serena… mi Serena, cierro los ojos fuertemente negando con la cabeza, hace mucho que no me he atrevido a mencionar su nombre, observo el pasillo que conduce a mi habitación.

—Ella es pasado—trato de sonar seguro.

—Nunca debiste llevarla contigo si la ibas a dejar y menos en su condición—mi ceño se frunce al no entender sus palabras.

— ¿Su condición?—pregunto con mi corazón acelerado.

—Olvídalo, es solo…es solo que ella paso por mucho después de que desaparecieras…—una risa sarcástica brota de lo más profundo de mi ser entretanto enciendo un cigarrillo.

—Sí, se acostó con tu novio y su amigo—escupo las palabras con odio, eso lo hizo solo unas semanas después de que la deje.

—Ella no estaba bien…y solo hasta ahora lo entiendo, además papá no tenía por qué contarte eso, ese era mi problema y ahora yo lo olvide fueron cosas de adolecentes inmaduros.

—Adolecentes inmaduros—repito sus palabras con pesar— ¿Crees que ella piense lo mismo de lo que sucedió entre nosotros?—ella niega.

—Lo de ustedes fue más allá de un capricho o cosas de adolescentes, ustedes tenían un futuro y tú lo arruinaste—es cierto fui yo quien mando todo al diablo, fui y quien acabo con todo—Pero al parecer ella hizo borrón y cuenta nueva— centro mi atención en Rei.

Observo una vez más hacia el pasillo donde duerme Beryl— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Serena aun te importa verdad?—camino hasta el sofá agarro mi cazadora y sujeto a mi hermana por el brazo sacándola del departamento.

—Ven conmigo—salimos del lugar y caminamos en silencio hasta una pequeña plaza rodeada de jardines flores, varios asientos donde Rei y yo decidimos sentarnos para platicar.

—A ti te pasa algo Darien y no me lo puedes negar—habla preocupada.

—No sucede nada enana es solo que necesitaba aire puro—digo sin importancia— ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?—ella sonríe con suficiencia.

—Mi futuro esposo es policía—genial pienso sarcástico—solo fue pedirle que pusiera tu nombre en la base de datos y el resto es historia.

—Chica lista—sonrío.

—Hice lo mismo con Serena—mi oxidado corazón reacciona al escuchar sus palabras, hace mucho que le perdí la pista.

—Lo hiciste—digo esperanzado, ella asiente.

—También tengo su número fijo.

—Me estas jodiendo Rei—casi grito y ella sonríe. Esto suena estúpido pero me pone nerviosos saber que puedo volver a escucharla.

—Tu no sientes nada por esa insípida pelirroja que llamas tu novia—sacudo mi cabeza.

—No digas estupideces yo la amo…ella es mi novia desde hace mucho.

—Si, como tú digas Darien—habla burlona.

—Seria agradable escucharla—susurro entretanto le doy una calada a mi cigarrillo.

—Le llamare ahora.

— ¡¿Qué?!—pregunto sorprendido con la esperanza de que en realidad lo haga.

—Quiero hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, además tu dijiste que no irías a mi matrimonio y ahora ya que tú no estarás la necesito a ella a mi lado—es verdad la semana del matrimonio de Rei estaré en Rusia enfrentándome en un par de peleas—Solo espero que me perdone—dice triste.

—Oye enana, sabes de sobra que Serena…—su nombre sale de mis labios por primera vez en tres años y se siente increíble—…ella es la mujer menos rencorosa y dulce que conozco en todo el mundo, estoy más que seguro que te ayudara sin pensárselo mucho—sonrío para reafirmar mis palabras.

— ¡Tienes razón y sabes que!—saca su celular de su bolso—le llamare precisamente ahora y antes de que pueda decir algo el celular está en alta voz y repicando.

—Diga—Después de tres años escucho su voz y eso causa mil emociones en mí, emociones que creía muertas y olvidadas—Si no habla voy a colgar…—Rei está casi paralizada…—Bien adiós.

—Serena…soy Rei—Ella no dice nada, seguramente está más nerviosa que yo o Rei — ¿Serena…estas hay?—Rei está nerviosa y asustada, mientras que Serena aún no dice nada, supongo que para ella es difícil hablar con alguien que le recuerda al imbécil que la abandono—Serena…yo…yo quiero hablar contigo, por favor no me cuelgues—Mi hermana contiene sus lágrimas debe ser duro para ella hablar con ella después de lo que sucedió.

¿Por qué ahora? Precisamente ahora cuando creí que todo estaba perdido con ella, justo ahora que había decidido seguir con mi vida sin que nada ni nadie me importe.

—Sé que te parecerá raro que esté llamándote pero necesito hablar contigo…es, bueno es que voy a casarme y…me gustaría no me corrijo, me encantaría mucho que mi mejor amiga estuviese conmigo—Rei está llorando mientras que sus palabras son cada vez más difíciles de pronunciar…y ella…ella no dice nada.

—Te lastime—mi ser reacciona nuevamente a su voz sujeto mi cabeza entre mis manos y recuerdo su mirada y su dolor la última vez que la vi…recuerdo sus palabras. Pero a la vez recuerdo lo que hizo después de su vida y eso me enfurece.

—Eso…eso no importa Serena—dice Rei con voz ahogada por sus lágrimas—fueron estupideces de adolescentes, necesito a mi amiga.

— ¿Cuándo es?—Su voz suena asustada y algo aguda que diría que...no, niego ella no puede llorar, nunca pudo hacerlo.

—Dentro de un mes, estoy vuelta loca con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer…entonces recordé la promesa de mi mejor amiga… ¿lo recuerdas?—frunzo mi ceño al no saber de lo que habla.

—Justo ahora lo hice…—duda— no creo que recuerdes eso teníamos dieciséis—Rei suelta una pequeña risa.

—No podría olvidarlo tu prepararías mi boda y yo la tuya con Dar…ien—Siento como si me hubiesen sacado el aire de un solo golpe, me pongo de pie y camino de un lado a otro… ¡maldición!

—Mierda—eso suena como un quejido pongo atención en la llamada.

—Serena… ¿estás bien?—pregunta Rei con tono de preocupación.

—Lo…lo pensare y te llamare, lo siento pero debo colgar—cuelga sin decir una palabra más dejando mi ser ansioso de escucharla y de pedirle una y mil veces que me perdone, que me perdone por haber sido un idiota y un cobarde.

Aunque todo lo que hice lo hice por ella.


	6. CONTRATO

**CAPITULO 5**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A SAMARAPUCA, NATU Y LIZ025, CHICAS GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR POR MI.**

 **NUEVO CONTRATO**

 ***Serena***

Una sorpresiva tormenta se ha desatado, las luces de los autos se ven borrosas a través de la ventana, encojo mis pies sobre el sofá llevando mis rodillas hasta mi pecho. Siento como el frio invade cada uno de mis huesos y aun así no soy capaz de moverme.

He caído una vez más a pesar de las pastillas que he tomado sin control alguno, todo mi esfuerzo se ha ido al caño.

-Preciosa-Un susurro a mi espalda me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

-Hola-contesto a Seiya, quien termina de ponerse un suéter.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...vuelve a la cama-avanza descalzo inclinándose frente a mí.

-Desperté y no pude dormir más, he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que hablamos…Sigues creyendo que es una buena idea después de lo que paso en nuestra habitación-mis palabras suenas heridas y dolorosas.

Seiya toma mis manos entre las suyas dejando un beso en el dorso de estas sin dejas de sonreír.

-Serena, esa habitación ha sido testigo de que mi novia esta vez no se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Esta vez mi novia espero por mí, al menos por tres horas solo para poder estar conmigo.

Mi pecho se oprime al escucharlo, es tan dulce conmigo que a veces creo no merecerlo.

-Sere, no te atormentes innecesariamente, todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido completamente normal-Niego repetidamente-Cariño responde esta pregunta, hace un año atrás ¿Qué hubieses hecho en ese estado?-pregunta calmado.

Lo observo directo a sus grises ojos y la respuesta me avergüenza-Yo…hubiese salido a buscar sexo, donde sea y con quien sea.

-Lo vez, Sere el simple hecho de que no hiciste nada de eso es un gran avance, esperaste por mí y eso es fenomenal-me pega a su pecho envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias Seiya, gracias por estar conmigo y entender todo esto que me sucede-Digo sincera.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo te amo y cuando alguien ama cuida y protege a su ser amado-sus palabras me dejan fría "Te Amo" esa palabra solo la había dicho una sola vez en mi vida y estaba más que dispuesta no volver a repetirla-No es necesario que lo digas-Seiya luce calmado-no es obligación preciosa, ya todo se dará por si solo ¿está bien?-me limito a asentir sin decir nada.

…

-Señorita sería tan amable de mostrarme su boleto-la mujer frente a mi extiende su mano pero soy incapaz de moverme, el boleto es tirado de mi mano y Seiya lo entrega junto con el de él.

-Serena no puedes estar en ese estado todo el tiempo-me reprende, la chica le entregue nuestros boletos a tiempo que hacen la llamada para nuestro vuelo, avanzamos entre el tumulto de gente hasta llegar a la entrada de nuestro vuelo, mi corazón late fuertemente y no es por miedo a volar, es por lo que me espera en Seattle al allí.

Busco mi asiento en el avión y me cómodo en el, mi novio llega mi lado y me sonríe, sé que lo hace para calmarme.

-Seiya ¿podrías repetirme por favor porque estamos haciendo este viaje?-el ríe y se acomoda para poder quedar casi de frente.

-Porque estoy seguro que todo esto te va a ayudar a cerrar con todo tu pasado, porque sé que necesitas cerrar ciertos ciclos de tu vida para seguir adelante con tu vida…no, corrección con nuestras vidas-nos señala a ambos-ahora deberías calmarte, estar así no te hace nada bien y menos a miles de metros de altura sobre el suelo-se acomoda en su asiento y cierra los ojos-créeme no quiero terminar haciendo el amor contigo en el baño del avión-su comentario nos hace sonreír a ambos.

-¡No lo haría!-replico, golpeando su hombro.

-¡Hey, no me digas que ahora vas a empezar a golpearme!-sonrío.

-Ya cállate y duerme nos esperan casi cinco horas de vuelo, además si se me antoja te puedo arrastrar hasta el baño-muevo las cejas sugerente-eres mi novio y no hay nada que me lo impida.

-Es un no rotundo-revisa su reloj-aun no es hora recuerda que tenemos un horario que debemos respetar-blanqueo los ojos.

-Está bien-concuerdo, nos damos un corto beso, mientras tanto el avión despega.

Observo mi reflejo en la ventanilla del avión, ya no soy la niña que abandono aquella ciudad, ahora soy una mujer, una mujer que estuvo perdida por mucho tiempo, una mujer que encontró su camino gracias a un hombre maravilloso.

Mi cabello está muy largo y sigue tan rubio como antes, aunque mis ojos expresan cosas que aun temo descifrar, por suerte a pesar de estar nerviosa he podido controlar mi ansiedad, una vez más gracias a Seiya.

-Todo estará bien Serena-le repito a mi reflejo-el no estará allí-y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto-es mejor así-recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Rei hace tres días.

 _-Sere, sé que esto ti ya no debe importarte pero aun así quiero que lo sepas, mi hermano no vendrá a mi boda, me lo ha dejado muy claro, no vendrá por nada del mundo._

 _-Eso…Rei eso a mí hace mucho que dejo de importarme, se presente o no…eso ya es parte de mi pasado y sabes que el pasado se olvida, todo lo que está en tu pasado y te hizo daño se olvida-respondí no muy segura._

…

Mis manos sudan un montón, las limpio en mi pantalón una y otra vez Seiya ha ido a buscar las maletas afuera llueve a cantaros, la gente entra corriendo al aeropuerto para resguardarse de la lluvia aunque ya están mojados. Observo a mí alrededor buscando a Rei ya que ha sido ella quien ha quedado de buscarnos, le dije que no sería necesario pero insistió sin que me pueda negar.

Hace ya casi 4 años que no la veo y no terminamos en buenos términos, es más me saco de su vida y razones le sobraban, las veces que hemos hablado por teléfono ella suena feliz ante la idea de volver a vernos, pero aun así no dejo de sentirme nerviosa y un poco ansiosa.

Diviso a Seiya quien ya tiene dos de nuestras maletas en su poder, me hace señas de que aún falta una, yo solo me limito a asentir impaciente.

-Serena-mi pulso se paraliza al reconocer esa voz, mis puños se abren y se cierran, sin control, giro en mi propio sitio para encontrarme con una hermosa mujer de cabello muy corto y totalmente negro, sus ojos amatistas están llenos de lágrimas y emoción.

-Rei-digo en un susurro, pero eso basto para que sus brazos estén alrededor de mi cuello, a pesar de la sorpresa soy capaz de devolver el abrazo.

-Serena- está llorando aun aferrada a mí-perdóname Sere, perdóname por haberte dejado sola.

-Olvídalo Rei-digo con un nudo en la garganta-eso ya es pasado-nos alejamos un poco y como siempre yo aún sigo incapaz de llorar-Dios Rei estas preciosa-digo sincera, lleva un jean negro y una blusa holgada color perla a juego con unos botines y un saco negro-¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?-pregunto casi sin saber que más decir, aun así ella sonríe sincera secando sus lágrimas.

-Como ves lo corte-toca su cabello que ahora llega a sus hombros-Tu…tu estas preciosa también Sere, de verdad haz cambiado un montón-ríe-ya no eres esa flacucha que asistía al instituto conmigo-las dos reímos y a ella nuevamente se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

-No llores más, sé que nos debemos muchas platicas-ella asiente-ahora solo disfrutemos esto y de nuestra… ¿amistad?-digo insegura.

-Sí, amistad-asegura-es eso una amistad que…que debe ser retomada con urgencia-sonrío.

-Cariño si estoy molestando puedo irme-Rei gira y su sonrisa se hace más amplia.

-Oh amor lo siento-toma de la mano a un guapo rubio de casi 1.80 de estatura, el me observa gracioso-Sere, te presento a Jedaite-el extiende su mano y dudo en cogerla por unos cortos segundos, hasta que le devuelvo el saludo-Él, es mi novio.

-Hola, soy el afortunado futuro esposo-saluda cordial y hasta feliz.

-Soy Serena futura…arregla bodas de Rei-los tres reímos.

-Rei me ha hablado mucho de ti últimamente, no hace más que decir Serena esto, Serena aquello a Serena le gustara-dice gracioso ganándose un porrazo de Rei-¡Auch!...¡cariño es cierto!

-Lo es, pero no tienes por qué decirlo-dice ella con falsa molestia, mientras me mira-Ahora tu mujer guapa ¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-Como ¿Quién? Sere…¡tu novio! Ese muñeco con voz sexi que hablo conmigo-pregunta con gracia.

-¡Oye estoy aquí!-reprocha su novio.

-Lo se cariño, te aseguro que no es más sexi que tu-deja un beso en sus labios, al parecer son el uno para el otro-Ahora si ¿Dónde está?

-Allí viene-señalo a Seiya quien se ve muy bien debajo de una campera de cuero y un pantalón jean azul, y las maletas.

-Sere…que buen gusto tienes-me guiña un ojo, mientras su novio bufa.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones y de un par de piropo al trasero de Seiya, nos dirigimos a casa de mi abuela era allí donde pasaríamos, el tiempo necesario hasta que Rei se casara, unos días atrás me encargue de contratar una empresa de limpieza que la dejara lista para nuestra llegada.

Seiya y Jedaite conversan de sus trabajos mientras mi novio no ha soltado mi mano ni un solo momento, Rei mira con adoración a su novio, nunca la vi así, se nota que están muy enamorados. El auto gira en una esquina y desde ya puedo ver la casa de mi abuela, estrujo la mano de Seiya y este me calma con un beso en los labios.

-Todo estará bien preciosa, yo estoy contigo-susurra en mi oído, y afirmo repetidas veces.

-Bien Sere…ya llegamos-Rei me mira con algo de pesar y yo trato de recuperarme.

-No me mires así, es la casa de mi abuela no un matadero-ella sonríe con pesar.

-Lo siento, sé que esta casa…

-Oye, todo está bien ya te lo dije antes-aseguro.

-Pues si es así los dejamos para que se pongan cómodos, como podrás imaginarte ya no vivo con mis padres, vivo un par de calles más adelante pero les recomiendo que se preparen para mañana en la mañana, tengo un par de cosas preparadas para nosotros. Ahora descansen.

Nos despedimos mientras tanto Seiya lleva las maletas al pórtico.

-Sere, si llegas a ver a mi papá…solo, solo ignóralo si.-Mi siento algo frio corre ´por mis venas al pensar en Mamoru Chiba, él nunca me quiso y ni siquiera sé porque- Han pasado algunas cosas que no lo han convertido en mejor persona-hace una mueca-En cambio sí vez a mi mamá no te sorprendas si se lanza a tus brazos-ríe-ella fue una de las más felices cuando supo que vendrías.

-Está bien, gracias por las dos advertencias y no te preocupes por lo de Mamoru sé que nunca me quiso y menos después de…-me detengo antes las palabras que están por venir-…después de todo.

-Bien ahora te dejo, deben estar muy cansados por el viaje, descansen, en serio mañana será un día muy agitado-se marcha agitando su mano.

Al entrar a casa soy recibida por el olor a desinfectante, todo está en su sitio tal y como lo deje cuando me marche.

-Todo sigue igual-susurro mientras deslizo mis dedos por el mesón de la cocina.

-¿Hace que tiempo que no venias?-Seiya camina detrás de mí.

-Desde que mi abuela murió-digo con pesar-desde hace 4 años.

-Es una casa muy bonita.

-Mi abuela la cuidaba mucho-observo escaleras arriba.

-Sere, si quieres que te deje sola por un momento yo…

-No, quiero que vengas conmigo, me sentiría mucho mejor-el asiente y así lo tomo de la mano guiándolo hacia arriba, toda entera soy una revolución de sentimientos, mi pulso va a millón y mi corazón no está nada lento, mi pecho sube y baja agitado.

-Sere debes calmarte… ¡ahora mismo!-demanda Seiya, señalando su mano, mis uñas están clavadas en el dorso de su mano, y lo suelto inmediatamente.

-Yo…lo siento…no me había dado cuenta es que…

-Ya tranquila preciosa-me señala su reloj-sé que estas ansiosa y tengo el remedio para calmarte-mojo mis labios con mi lengua-y sabes que es lo mejor-niego-lo mejor de todo es que es la hora-señala su reloj, no me basto nada más para saltar sobre él y prácticamente abusarlo, no se ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?, Y no se ¿Qué espero de todo esto?

Lo único que sé es que esto aún me domina y no sé si pueda controlarlo.

…

 ***Darien***

-Claro que si primito-Beryl cruza sus piernas frente a mi sin ninguna delicadeza y tan descarada como puede, juega con un mechón rojo de su cabello el mismo que la hace ver seductora, pero no de una manera dulce o refinada sino de una manera vulgar y vana-¿En serio las está tomando?-pregunta sorprendida, mientras suelta una sonora carcajada-ella es una idiota y tu un gran actor en serio das miedo.

Sé que habla con un imbécil al que solo llama "primo", no sé quién es y tampoco me interesa, lo único que me importa y lo único que quiero es que esto termine, después de Las Vegas, después de estas tres últimas peleas tratare de recuperar lo único verdadero de mi vida, cierro los ojos con fuerza pensando en ella, pensando en que fue de su vida o que hice yo de su vida.

Aunque las palabras de Rei aun suenan en mi cabeza _"Al perecer ella hizo borrón y cuenta nueva",_ no quiero darle significado a esas palabras, no quiero porque temo que me volvería loco.

-¿Piensas en mí?-la voz de Beryl me saca de mis pensamientos, se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, haciendo que su corto vestido quede en su cintura, asalta mi boca en un beso demandante, que no dudo en responder, no porque lo desee, sino porque la última vez que me negué a uno de sus caprichos Serena casi paga por ello.

-¡Beryl, si vas a dar esos espectáculos procura que no sean en mi oficina!-Ella chilla separándose de mí, acomoda su cabello y arregla casi inexistente vestido.

-Hola papito-suelta aburrida-la próxima vez si no quieres ver lo que hacemos simplemente toca la puerta antes de entrar-dice mientras se sirve un vaso de wisky, su padre se acerca a ella y se lo quita.

-Cariño, retírate, necesito hablar de negocios con tu novio-Beryl me guiña un ojo.

-Papi no lo demores tanto que Dar y yo tenemos mucho por hacer, Dar te espero en la habitación bebé-y sin más se marcha.

Diamante Black, es prácticamente el dueño de mi vida, claro solo hasta las tres peleas. Black ha sido el peor infierno que conocí en mi vida, se presentó ante mi como una oportunidad de sobresalir en el boxeo, pero después se convirtió en el peor error de mi vida, un error que me alejo en contra de mi voluntad de todo lo que yo más amaba.

Son tantas las veces que desee partirle la cara, pero es imposible, el me conoce y conoce a todas y cada una de las personas que amo.

Sus ojos plomos me escanean entretanto enciende un cigarro, señala un asiento frente a su escritorio y sin decir nada me siento en él.

-Apuesto lo que quieras en que estás pensando las mil y un formas de partirme el rostro-ríe socarrón-Puedes pensar lo que quieras Chiba pero aquí el único que ha ganado dinero con tus peleas no he sido yo, tú también te has llenado los bolsillos.

-He perdido mucho más Black.

-Bien, bien no creí que ese chico con sueños y esperanzas que conocí desapareciera tan pronto, que paso con todos esos sueños tuyos Chiba-sonríe ladino y se lo que viene-¿será acaso que todos tus sueños se fueron con la insípida de tu noviecita?-termina burlón.

-Eso a ti te importa una divina mierda, lo único que debería importarte es preparar las ultimas peleas para poder librarme de toda esta mierda que tu trajiste a mi vida-escupo cada palabra con todo el odio que puedo.

-Ayer Rubeus me dio una gran noticia-espera una respuesta, pero no digo nada-¿No preguntaras de que se trata?...Bien pues prosigo, antes que nada las tres peleas de Las Vegas se cancelan.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado, esto no es bueno.

-Porque hay algo mucho mejor, algo que me hará ganar 220 millones de dólares en un solo año Chiba.

-¡De que hablas, dijiste que eran tres peleas y listo!

-Sí, así era Chiba, y créeme darás estas peleas y nos separamos por la paz-dice serio.

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!-lo insulto negando una y otra vez-¡tres peleas, tres putas peleas y me largo, quieras o no!-me levanto de la silla y me dirijo hacia la puerta, mi mano esta justo en el pomo de la puerta cuando la voz de Black me frena.

-Supe que tu hermanita Rei te visito, está muy bella, es toda una hembra-Mi cuerpo se tensa, al escucharlo, mis pies reaccionan y de un par de zancadas estoy frente a él, pero su rostro luce impasible y burlón.

-¡Eso no es algo que deba importarte!-cierro los ojos con fuerza y los abro furibundo-¡juro que si la tocas!

-Chiba, cálmate ha sido solo una inocente pregunta, ahora aléjate de mí y vuelve a tomar asiento o tendré que pedirle a Rubeus que entre-No le temo, no le temo a ninguno de ellos lo que si temo es que puedan dañar a mi familia. Retrocedo aun con la ira en mi sistema, me siento en la silla de antes.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado desde que te conozco, no veo nada inocente en lo que haces o dices-escupo las palabras.

-Tienes razón muchacho, pero también deberías agradecerme, después de todo gracias a mi eres uno de los luchadores más cotizados en el medio.

-Eso lo hubiera ganado por mí mismo, así que no creo que te deba absolutamente nada.

-Te he dado demasiado Chiba y eres un ingrato al no reconocerlo-le da un par de caladas a su cigarrillo y suelta el humo, sé que está preocupado por algo, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

-Black, sea cual sea la mierda en la que estés metido, desde ya te aviso que nuestro contrato, termina con mis tres últimas peleas y luego estoy libre.

Hablo impasible, ese fue el maldito contrato que firme hace cuatro años atrás, yo mismo firme el contrato que sin saberlo destruiría mi vida. Sus labios se estiran lentamente en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Las cosas cambiaron Chiba-el cuero de la silla cruje bajo mis puños por la fuerza que ejerzo en ella.

-No moleré a golpes el rostro de nadie más, ni dentro, ni fuera de un ring-mascullo las palabras, mi mandíbula, se cierra con fuerza casi hasta causarme dolor.

-¿Sabes?...-Se endereza lentamente sobre su asiento y se inclina hacia mí-he recibido unas fotos muy interesantes esta mañana-Saca de un folder dos fotos y las desliza lentamente hacia mí.

Siento como mi sangre se hiela dentro de mis venas, es mi familia, mi padre, mi madre, Rei y quien al parecer es su futuro esposo cenando en un restaurant, deslizo la primera fotografía, el aire sale de golpe de pecho, es Serena luce hermosa y caminando de la mano de un sujeto _…"borrón y cuenta nueva",_ y esas palabras encuentran su significado.

Mi sangre hierve y la rabia inunda mi sistema de manera brutal-¡Maldición Black!-estrello mi puño contra el escritorio, haciendo que la madera ceda ante mi golpe.

Escucho el gatillo y el siento el cañón frio de un arma en mi nuca.

-Chico…un movimiento más y tu sangre formara parte de la decoración-La voz de Rubeus suena amenazante.

Diamante luce sereno, más de lo que me gustaría, siento como la vena de mi cuello palpita y esta vez siento que seré capaz de hacerlo, mas sin embargo mis ojos se centran en las dos fotografías en el piso.

-Cuando te conocí eras tan entusiasta Chiba, recuerdo que fue por eso que llamaste mi atención, eras un chico idiota e inocente, pero con suficientes agallas para lograr su sueño de convertirse en boxeador. Tú única falla era que tenías un ancla-cierro los ojos con fuerza y mis puños con ellos, siento mi sangre tibia correr por mis puños-tu estúpida novia, bonita sí, pero un ancla en fin-Los recuerdos de mi último día junto a Serena vienen a mi sin piedad…ella confiaba en mí y yo no lo hacía igual.- Fue fácil que la dejaras al fin-se burla, le doy una mirada cargada de odio.

-¿Fácil?-el sonríe, la imagen de Serena asustada, mientras los hombres de Diamante la tocaban hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca, sus desesperación sus gritos, lo peor de todo era que yo estaba allí a solo unos pasos de ella, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

-Si fue fácil, para mí era solo dar la orden para que la abusaran, pero no lo hice ni con ella, ni con tu hermanita-lanza una carpeta en lo que queda de su escritorio-Ahora es solo firmar para que tengamos un año más de arduo y honrado trabajo, solo un año, un año más yo gano mis 220 millones y tú te largas.

Tomo la carpeta y leo todas y cada una de las condiciones y clausulas, es cierto, es solo un maldito año, pero yo sé que esto no terminara nunca.

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!-digo plasmando mi firma en el papel.

-¡Bien!-aplaude-¡Ese es mi muchacho!...no te vas a arrepentir 10 peleas uy las últimas tres se cancelan. Te puedes ir tranquilo a la boda de tu hermanita, por cierto hare un jugoso cheque para ella como regalo de bodas. Ahora lárgate de aquí que hare algunas llamadas-manda, aun con mis desafiantes ojos en el camino hasta la puerta.

-Chiba-llama nuevamente-mi muñequita te acompañara, así que trátala bien, no queremos que papi se enoje ¿verdad?-saldo del lugar dando un portazo, las imágenes de Serena y de mi familia no se borran de mi cabeza.

-El maldito nunca dejo de vigilarla-susurro caminando por el pasillo de la mansión Black.

-¡Darien!-el llamado de uno de los hombres que ha estado junto a mí cada día hace que me detenga. Su semblante no es mejor que el mío, por lo general él es divertido pero hoy esta tan mal o pero que yo-¡Esos hijos de puta han cambiado todo!-sus ojos verdes centellean rabia, sus manos despeinan su cabello, rubio en señal de frustración-¡Esta mierda no va a terminar nunca!-dice cansado.

Entonces un destello de luz ilumina mi oscuro presente y una sola imagen viene a mi cabeza-el novio de Rei-digo quedo. Andrew me observa sin entender nada.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la boda de mi hermana?-el sonríe al parecer ha entendido mi idea.

…

Llevo dos días en la ciudad y aún no he sido capaz de tocar la puerta de la casa de mis padres, después de que me fui, apenas los he visto dos veces, para la sociedad soy uno de los mejores boxeadores que tiene, claro que no saben lo que hay detrás de todo esto, pero aun así soy uno de los mejores.

Aunque eso frente a mi padre no sirva de nada, su único orgullo es Rei, en cuanto a mí el cree que solo he desperdiciado y destruido mi vida, no sabe cuan cerca está de la verdad.

Lo único injusto aquí es que el culpa a Serena, justo a ella que solo fue una víctima de mis errónea vida.

Andrew ha estado con su novia estos dos días, una castaña que adora con su vida y que irónicamente es compañera en de Rei ya que trabajan en el mismo hospital, ella es su novia desde que estaban en la preparatoria.

La primera vez que llegue a Las Vegas cuando me fui dejando a Serena él estaba allí, ese mismo día conocí a Beryl y ese fue el inicio de todo esto.

Sacudo mi cabeza borrando esos recuerdos de mi mente, tengo que ir con ellos y hablar con Jedaite.

-No seas cobarde Chiba debes buscarlos hoy-acepto que los extraño como nunca, son mi familia y los amo-Antes, no te vendría nada mal un poco de ejercicio-me pongo de pie y salgo de la cabaña, sonrío al ver la cantidad de árboles que la rodean, desde el día que la vi me enamore de ella. Después de que tuve el suficiente dinero la compre y ahora se ha convertido en mi refugio, además de eso es aquí donde cree los más bellos recuerdos que tengo con Serena.

…

 ***Serena***

Estiro mi cuerpo debajo de las sabanas, observo a Seiya quien aún sigue profundamente dormido, miro el reloj y marca las cinco de la mañana. Me pongo de pie dispuesta a hacer el desayuno.

No sé cómo aun puedo estar de pie después de la noche que tuvimos, Rei organizo un fiesta para que Seiya y yo conociéramos a sus amigos, conocí una castaña guapísima que estaba con su novio, Lita y Andrew hacen una bella pareja, también conocí a una chica muy extrovertida tan rubia como yo llamada Mina, sonrío al recordar la forma en que su novio Yaten tuvo que sacarla de la fiesta, la cargaba en su hombro de lo habría que se puso.

-Hace mucho que no hacías ese tipo de cosas Serena, pasar entre amigos-suspiro y cierro los ojos-todo tiene que volver a la normalidad Serena, a fin de cuentas tu niñez fue peor que lo que viviste en tu adultez, fue peor y lo superaste… ¿verdad?

Decido dejar todo en la cocina y subo las escaleras para vestirme, me pongo mi ropa de deporte que consta de un leggin negro y un polo sin mangas con un suéter superpuesto, me calzo mis deportivos, Seiya sigue dormido asique salgo sin hacer ruido.

Salgo al pórtico de la casa y noto que aún no hay nadie en la calle, incluso hay un poco neblina-Así es mejor-me digo a mi misma, bajo las escaleras recojo mi cabello en una coleta y me preparo para correr.

-¿Serena?-me detengo en el acto, reconozco esa voz y mi corazón también, ya que su latir se hecho irrefrenable-¿E…eres…eres tú?

Mi respiración ha cesado y no escucho nada más que su voz. Giro despacio suplicando a los cielos que esto no sea real, pero al quedar frente a él solo puedo ver dos enorme zafiros llenos de lágrimas que observan sorprendidos, una sonrisa llena de incredulidad sale de sus labios, una lagrima rueda por su mejilla la cual el limpia sin bruscamente con la manga de su buzo.

-Tu-mis palabras salen ahogadas, llenas de rencor y miedo, quisiera decir que no siento nada al verlo, pero no es así, mi corazón se ha adueñado de mi vida, yo misma lo escucho latir, el aire se ha quedado congelado en mis pulmones y el tiempo se ha detenido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta poniendo en el piso un bolso que solo hasta ahora soy capaz de notar. Pasa una de sus manos en su cabello en clara señal de nerviosismo-Yo…yo no sabía que estabas aquí, es decir sabía que Rei te llamaría, pero no estaba seguro de que vendrías.

Mis puños se cierran con fuerza y doy un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta, estirando su mano hacia mi haciendo amago de tocarme

-¡No!-su ceño se frunce sin comprender.

-Serena… ¿estás bien?-nuevamente se acerca, cierro los ojos con fuerza negando una y otra vez _…_

 _"_ _No puedes quebrarte frente a él"-_ me girita mi subconsciente.

-Si-digo casi en un grito-solo…solo, no me toques por favor-su mirada se torna herida, una amarga sonrisa cruza su rostro.

-Comprendo-dice herido, hace mucho tiempo atrás era solo a él a quien le permitía tocarme y ahora solo quiero que este lejos de mí.

No digo nada y solo me limito a huir de su presencia, entro a casa y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, recuesto mi espalda sobre ella y suelto el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Me siento perdida y sola tan sola como el día en el que se marchó.

…

 ***Darien***

Me quedo de pie parado aquí en la acera viendo como desaparece detrás de aquella puerta.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido como me siento en este momento, las lágrimas pican en mis ojos, sorbo por mi nariz.

-No quiere que la toque-sostengo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, niego una y otra vez-todo es mi maldita culpa y ahora debo pagar por ello.

 ***Un saludo y un abrazo inmenso a mis bellas lectoras, espero no me odien, por actualizar tan tarde, las excusas no son buenas, les he fallado y lo acepto así que, prometo con todo mi corazón ponerme al día***


	7. LO SABIA

**CAPITULO 5**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **LO** **SABIA**

 ***Darien***

-¡Diablos Dar, al menos disimula un poco, esto se está volviendo incomodo, ese tipo vendrá en cualquier momento con firmes intensiones de golpearte!

-Créeme que eso me encantaría así tendría una excusa para partirle la cara al muy imbécil- farfullo entre dientes, estoy molesto, no…molesto no… ¡Furioso si, malditamente sí! Ella está allí frente a mi más hermosa de lo que jamás me la había imaginado, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios-¡mierda!-mí estomago se estruja solo de ver como ese idiota, que hace unas horas presento como su "novio" deja un beso en sus labios.

-Ven conmigo- mi hermanita jala de mi chaqueta, mientras me lleva hasta la cocina de su casa-¡Darien Chiba, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!-suelta enojada-le doy un trago largo a mí la lata de cerveza en mi mano, la cual me es arrebatada por ella-¡habla!-exige.

-Vine a la boda de mi hermana-contesto sin despegar la vista de Serena.

-¡Carajo, deja de mirarla de esa forma!-mis ojos vuelan hacia ella.

-Dijiste que no sería seguro que viniera-ella suspira cansina, llevando sus dedos a su tabique.

-Sí, lo dije…te lo dije para evitar esto, Dar, tu podrás decir misa sobre Serena, pero se lo que sientes por ella…

-No siento nada por ella-aclaro.

-Si, como no, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros. Darien si no fuera así, no la verías como lo haces, además la estas incomodado a ella y a Seiya-recupero mi lata de cerveza y le doy otro sorbo.

-Aquel imbécil no se separa de ella ni un solo segundo-hablo sin pensar.

-El solo la cuida, ellos se aman-una punzada se hace presente en mi estómago, aprieto la lata ya vacía entre mis manos.

-Saldré un momento a fumar-Rei asiente no muy contenta, pero antes de salir me retiene.

-Si tienes que decirle algo hazlo, pero esta vez procura no hacerle daño, Seiya perece ser un gran hombre-me libero de su agarre y me marcho sin decir nada.

Esta mañana mi madre me informó que esta reunión estaba pactada para hoy, vine a pesar de todo, vine porque sabía que ella vendría.

Pero verla llegar de la mano con aquel imbécil me afecto más de la cuenta, era el mismo de la fotografía que Diamante me mostró, enciendo mi cigarrillo y le doy una calada. El humo se confunde con el aire frio, la noche se nota más oscura de lo normal, o tal vez sea la forma en la que me siento que hace que lo vea así.

-Valla, supongo que para un deportista como tu fumar no debe ser muy bueno-mis ojos se plantan sobre el-¿Qué tal?-hago un asentimiento.

-No es tan malo-aseguro mientras muevo el cigarrillo hacia mi boca, "el imbécil" como he decidido llamarlo recuesta su espalda en el poste de madera del pórtico.

-¿Sabías que soy Psicólogo?-pregunta sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

-No-digo sin importancia.

-Pues lo soy, y Serena aparte de ser mi novia, es también mi paciente-dice con calma.

-Eso muy poco ético, ¿no te parece?-una mueca se cruza en su rostro.

-A la vista de los demás así es, pero la he ayudado mucho-mi ceño se frunce, ¿en que puede ayudar este imbécil a Serena?-Ahora ella es una mujer perfectamente normal.

-Es aún menos ético que me estés diciendo esto, no se supone que esto no debería saberlo nadie más que ella y tu-mi enojo se filtra en mis palabras-Si Serena busco un psicólogo, no creo que le guste que todo el mundo lo sepa-espeto sin cuidar mi rabia en mis palabras, él sonríe de lado.

-Serena y yo somos muy felices, así que solo debo decirte que dejes de mirarla de la forma en que lo haces, eso la incómoda-continua ignorando mis palabras- De ser posible ignórala el tiempo que estemos aquí, eso nos ayudaría muchísimo-dice impasible- Ya sabes, estamos de vaciones y las queremos aprovechar al máximo-dice sugerente-no quiero que tenga que preocuparse por un ex novio acosador- rio sin gracia.

-Amigo, aquí el único que parece preocupado por un ex novio eres tu-su cuerpo se tensa y lo puedo notar por la manera en que su puño se cierra sobre el pasamano.

-Seiya podrías…-la voz de Serena nos distrae, al verme se paraliza y da dos pasos hacia atrás, no entiendo que mierda está sucediendo, es como si huyera todo el tiempo de mí.

-Ven preciosa, vamos adentro a despedirnos-ella da la vuelta junto a él sin siquiera mirarme, se pierden por la puerta.

-Psicólogo, el imbécil es psicólogo, ¿porque diablos Serena precisaría de un psicólogo?

…

-Estoy, seguro de haberlo visto antes-Andrew se sienta frente a mí, hoy no se fue con su novia ya que al parecer ella tenía guardia en el hospital.

-A mí no me gusta en lo absoluto-él sonríe.

-Pues a Rei y a Lita les ha caído de maravilla, el idiota es "modosito"-rio por su palabra-no te rías así decía mi abuela-aclara-a mí tampoco me cae muy bien, me di cuenta de que casi no se separa de Serena ni un solo minuto.

-Lo note, ese imbécil se trae algo entre manos, no sé porque pero no me cae nada bien.

-¿Sera porque es el novio de Serena?-levanta su ceja.

-Es un motivo.

-Habla con ella y cuéntale la verdad de una buena vez-Andrew es el único que sabe la verdad del porque deje a Serena hace 4 años atrás- Dar, si no confiaste en ella hace 4 años atrás hazlo ahora, tú la amas y aunque ella ahora no sienta lo mismo por ti debes decirle lo que paso-el sí tuvo la valentía de contarle a Lita lo que sucedió con él y las cosas con Black, y es gracias a eso que ella aún sigue con él. La gran diferencia entre los dos es que la demente de Beryl no se obsesionó con él.

-No estoy seguro de hacerlo aún, debo saber…debo entender primero porque demonios ella necesito a un psicólogo-recuerdo nuestro encuentro hoy en la mañana, ella no permitió que la tocara, mi pecho se oprime con solo recordar sus palabras _…_

 _"_ _Solo no me toques por favor"_

–sea lo que sea que esté pasando con ella primero lo quiero saber, no quiero hacerle más daño.

 ***Serena***

Caigo pesadamente aun lado de la cama mi respiración es agitada y una gota de sudor resbala por mi cien.

-Debes…debes darme unos minutos-Seiya dice cansado-carajo Sere…me has dejado molido…-mis ojos están fijos en el techo de la habitación he dejado de escucharlo, allí están, es el, son sus ojos en mi mente y cada vez que pienso en aquellos ojos mirándome insistentemente mi pulso se acelera sin remedio, el recuerdo de aquel día en el que me dejo en este infierno vuelve una y otra vez hacia mi sin que pueda evitarlo.

-¿Qué le estabas diciendo a Darien?-Seiya detiene su perorata y fija sus ojos en mí, se levanta desnudo y camina hacia el pasillo donde quedo su ropa interior hace tres horas atrás.

-Nada importante, solo nos estábamos conociendo, me conto sobre su novia y lo mucho que la extrañaba-sus ojos se clavan en mi casi esperando una reacción. Levanto mi cuerpo desnudo de la cama y me dirijo al baño.

-Que bien, debe amarla mucho para extrañarla tanto-digo lo más calmada posible, aunque mi cuerpo me pide a gritos desahogarme-¿Vienes a ducharte conmigo?

-Cariño, dame unos minutos-sonríe-dúchate, mientras tanto yo iré a prepararte algo para comer okey-deja un beso en mi cabeza y se marcha, el desaparece tras la puerta mientras me encierro en el baño, me siento sobre el sanitario haciendo las respiraciones que Seiya me enseño, mi pierna derecha se mueve sin control.

-¡Mierda!-mascullo entre dientes-¡ahora no Serena!-me exijo a mí misma, lo acepto fue demasiado para mi verlo nuevamente, de no se por la insistencia de Seiya en quedarnos, ya me habría marchado hace mucho de aquí, no puedo verlo más, no sé cómo Seiya no lo nota pero esto me está ganando y no sé si pueda resistirlo más-No lo sé.

 _"_ _Me conto sobre su novia y lo mucho que la extrañaba"_

Las palabras de Seiya retumban en mi cabeza.

-¿A ella si le diste el cielo Darien?-susurro despacio, mis ojos ce comprimen sin ningún resultado-No puedes llorar Serena, no te está permitido llorar-me repito, sacudo mi cabeza de lado a lado una y otra vez-¡Cálmate Serena, maldita sea si Seiya dice que enfrentar todo esto te hará fuerte y te ayudara, entonces debes enfrentarlo!-mis ojos aun siguen cerrados, mi respiración esta agitada nuevamente, mi pierna no ha dejado de moverse y un doloroso escozor se ha acrecentado en mis muslos, al abrir los ojos, noto como mis uñas están enterradas en la carne interna de mis muslos…Pero no hago nada por retirarlas, esto es mejor, esto de alguna manera duele menos que las llamas que queman en mi corazón.

Siento como una gota tibia recorre mi muslo hasta terminar en la baldosa blanca y limpia.

Dos toques en la puerta me distraen-Serena preciosa ¿estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy salgo en un momento-me apresuro a limpiar, la sangre y a ducharme, Seiya no puede ver esto, no puede, creerá que todo lo que ha hecho por mí es en vano.

Envuelvo mi cuerpo en el albornoz-agarro las pastillas del estante y vacío dos en mi mano, observo mi reflejo en el espejo-Son solo dos Serena-me corrijo, llevo las dos pastillas a mi boca sin pensarlo tanto, cucando estoy por salir siento el ardor de las marcas de mis muslos-Seiya no las puede ver-retrocedo, vacío una pastilla más y la bebo-Si esto me ayuda a calmarme, debe hacerlo una más.

Salgo en busaca de Seiya y lo encuentro en la sala con un par de emparedados y jugo.

-Se ve muy rico

-Pues espero que estén como se ven, como ya sabes no soy muy bueno con la cocina-hago un asentimiento con una media sonrisa, comemos en silencio, al menos yo lo hago mientras Seiya habla de algo de sus pacientes, juro que lo intento, intento que nada me afecte pero me es imposible todo lo que tiene que ver con mi pasado y Darien me afecta.

…

 ***Darien***

Los ojos de mi padre me escudriñan, su mirada es fría y hasta cierto punto me duele, no me ha dirigido una sola palabra desde que llegue, de eso ya hace una semana. Una semana que ha sido bastante pesada, mis intentos por hablar con Serena han sido todos en vano, el imbécil ese no se le separa ni un solo segundo, un gruñido involuntario sale de mi garganta.

-Gea, la próxima vez comeré en mi estudio-mi padre se levanta de la mesa.

-¿Tanto así me detestas?-pregunto y mi padre se detiene.

-Responde una sola pregunta Darien-suelto el tenedor y hago un gesto para que prosiga-¿Valió la pena dejar a tu familia a un lado por lo que tienes ahora?-trago grueso, mientras el espera una respuesta-¡¿Lo valió Darien?!-dice con rabia.

-Aun no lo sé-respondo sincero, un destello de decepción cruza sus mirada.

-Yo si lo sé, solo me vasta mirarte para ver lo poco que te ha servido la vida que escogiste-señala despectivo mis brazos los cuales están cubiertos por tatuajes.-Eres mi hijo, y se lo que hay en tu mirada, lo puedo ver Darien y sea lo que sea que te esté sucediendo no me gusta, solo espero que sea lo que sea no nos afecte a tu madre a Rei a mí. Así que creo que sería mejor que te largaras y no volvieras más.

-¡Mamoru!-mi madre lo reprende.

-Déjalo mamá-un nudo se ha formado en mi garganta, si el tan solo supiera cuánta razón tenía- Estoy bien papá, tengo lo que quise y hago lo que siempre quise hacer, aun en tu contra lo logre.

-Algo bueno si sacaste de todo esto-se acerca amenazante-al menos dejaste a aquella zorrita que ahora se pavonea con uno de sus amantes.

-¡Mamoru ya basta!-espeta mi mamá-¡ya es suficiente!...nuestro hijo ha venido a visitarnos y no deberías tratarlo así. Mamoru tira la servilleta sobre la mesa y se marcha sin más.-Hijo.

-Tranquila mamá, ya tienes la dirección del lugar donde me estoy quedando-sonrío para calmarla-puedes ir allí cuando quieras, ahora iré a ver a Rei, anoche su novio menciono algo de prueba de trajes y debo ir con él.

-Sí, las chicas y yo también iremos, Serena es la madrina y estará con nosotras-entonces encuentro la oportunidad perfecta que estaba esperando.

-Sería bueno que después tú, yo y Rei nos encantaramos me encantaría pasar tiempo con las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

-Si quieres puedes pasar por nosotras, el atelier se llama "La novia de la Luna", le diré a Rei que te esperemos-sonrío.

-Eso sería genial-me despido de mi madre y voy directo donde Jedaite me indico. Y con una idea muy clara de lo que tengo que hacer.

…

 ***Serena***

Una semana huyendo de su mirada, una semana donde no he hecho más que descargar todo mi ansiedad en Seiya, una semana en la que he tenido que huir de sus ojos no solo cuando esta frente a mí, sino también cuando no está-No puedo seguir así-camino por el pasillo buscando las llaves del auto que Seiya alquilo hace dos días, hoy debo reunirme con Lita, Rei y Mina para la prueba de los vestidos-¿dónde rayos deje esas llaves?

Mi ceño se pliega al escuchar a Seiya, sus voz suena molesta-ya te dije claramente lo que tienes que hacer quedan solo dos días para que hagas lo que quieras mientras tanto espera con paciencia, debes entender que la quiero quebrada para hacer lo que tengo pensado-queda en silencio escuchando a la otra persona en la línea-¡Escucha i algo sale mal…!

-Seiya-lo interrumpo, su mirad se nota sorprendida-¿estás bien?

-Serena…preciosa…claro, claro que estoy bien, oh amor ¿Qué haces aquí?...creí que ya estarías en el auto-pregunta impaciente y algo preocupado.

-Si es solo que regrese por las llaves, ¿está todo bien contigo, hay problemas en el hospital con alguno de tus pacientes?

-Mmm…no en realidad es con uno de mis colegas, siempre hace todo mal y luego…-me acerco a él.

-Seiya si quieres podemos regresar a New York, estoy segura que Rei lo entenderá.

-No, claro que no estamos aquí por ti y vamos a hacer las cosas bien, ahora mejor vámonos juntos te dejo con Rei y luego yo voy donde los demás.

…

-Dios hija este es el vestido de novia más bonito que haya visto nunca. Todas vemos el vestido, que aun cuelga de una percha

-Tranquila Gea-paso mi mano por sus hombros, y ella recuesta su cabeza a la mía.

-Serena, Selene ya no está, pero te aseguro que si ese hombre tan lindo que tienes por novio te pide matrimonio.

-Que de seguro lo hace-asegura Lita-solo basta ver cómo te cuida para darse cuenta que está loco por ti.

\- Muy cierto- confirma Mina-a mí me encantaría que Yaten fuera un poquito así, es tan frio conmigo, aunque no podría quejarme ya que lo compensa en la cama.

-¡Mina!-la reprenden Rei y Lita. Gea blanquea los ojos mientras las demás se enfrascan en una discusión.

-Sere quiero estar contigo el día que te cases, eres una chica linda en muchos sentidos y mereces que alguien te quiera y te cuide como Seiya lo hace.

-Gracias Gea-no puedo decir más, ni siquiera yo sé si eso llegaría a pasar algún día, ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de formar una familia es más ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de pasar por todo esto.

-Bien, yo seré la última en probarme el vestido, mami, Lita, Mina quiero ver cómo les quedan sus vestidos, pasen a probárselos soy la novia y hacen lo que pida-sonríe, y están hacen lo dicho.

-Es un vestido hermoso-digo a Rei una vez que estamos solas.

-Lo es, la loca de Mina me ayudo a escogerlo, Lita me ayudo con el velo y ahora tú me ayudaras con la decoración del lugar donde me casaré, ustedes son mis amigas y las quiero a todas juntas en esto-toma mis manos entre las suyas y sonríe cariñosamente-Sere, gracias por venir, en serio te agradezco mucho que estés conmigo.

-Yo estoy muy feliz de que me hayas llamado-aseguro-volver aquí ha sido…-hago na pausa para encontrar la palabras adecuadas.

-Lo siento-susurra con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-siento mucho lo que sucedió hace unos años atrás Serena, siento tanto haberte dejado así, tan sola cuando más me necesitabas.

-Solo olvídalo, yo me gane a pulso el que me alejaras de tu lado-hacemos una mueca.

-Ese era un imbécil que no merecía el tiempo que pasamos separadas, solo…me alegro de que estés aquí y que me hayas permitido disculparme-nos envolvemos en un fuerte abrazo y este funciona para mí, me regala algo de la paz que había perdido hace demasiados años atrás.

-Oigan ustedes dos ¿Qué se traen?

-Wau mamá que bella te vez-Gea lleva un vestido rojo totalmente entallado hasta la cintura con pedrería color plata en el corsé y suelto hasta sus pies, con una zapatillas color plata que llevan pedrería del color del vestido, Mina y Lita llevan uno igual cada una.-Dios chicas sus novios quedaran con la boca abierta.

…

Después de que me probara mi vestido Mina y Lita tuvieron que marcharse debido a sus trabajos.

Entre tanto Gea hablaba de algunos arreglos en su vestido. C

-Seguramente Esmeralda se escandalizara cuando nos vea con este vestido-yo rio.

-Seguramente irá con un vestido que no deje nada a la imaginación-comento recordando lo vulgar que podía ser cuando se vestía o al menos lo era así cuando estudiábamos juntas y era mi peor pesadilla. Rei me mira con una risa contenida.

-Serena, hace cuatro años no venias por aquí y créeme hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber. Hay Dios esto será divertido.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundida.

-Serena, Esmeralda es monja-mi cara debe ser un poema porque Rei no paraba de reír.

-¡¿Me estas jodiendo Rei?!-digo sorprendida.

Ella sonríe y termino riendo junto a ella, hasta que percibo que hace mucho que no tenía con quien compartir un momento así, hace mucho que no formaba parte en una amistad , pero sobre todo hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no sonrío como lo estoy haciendo ahora, me siento por primera vez en muchos años… ¿feliz?

Entonces como si el mundo siempre jugara en mi contra, escucho su voz.

-Hola-La voz gruesa de Darien llega a nosotras mientras saluda llegando hacia la pequeña sala de estar donde Rei y yo esperamos a Gea, deja un beso en la mejilla de Rei y se dirige a mí solo con un asentimiento.

-Terminaste la prueba de trajes con los chicos-Rei pregunta.

-Lo hice, es solo que en cuanto termine, vine hasta aquí, le había dicho a mamá que pasaría por ustedes-toma asiento a alado de Rei, posando sus brazos en el sofá.

Lo veo, tan serio, tan perfecto, lleva un polo blanco que esta enrollado hasta los codos, así puedo ver los colores que adornan su piel, son varios tatuajes, sus brazos se notan fuertes por sobre la tela, en su cuello desnudo nuevamente asoma la tinta de cientos de colores adornando su piel, entonces mis ojos se encuentran con su mandíbula cuadrada con una suave barba de al menos dos días, sus labios gruesos y firmes, su nariz recta y con un pequeño desvío en su tabique, lo que me hace suponer que se lo hizo en alguna de sus tantas peleas, entonces mi mundo se tambalea cuando la marea azul de sus ojos se cruzan con el cielo infinito de los míos.

Es cuando mi mundo inestable se convierte en un caos, que no puedo controlar, aquel temible fuego que siempre amenaza con consumirme se hace presente y empieza a devorarme por completo, un nudo se forma en mi garganta hasta casi impedirme respirar.

 _"_ _Solo respira Serena, hazlo despacio y con calma, tu vida no solo puede basarse en el"-_ me repito a mí misma.

Una débil sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

*¿Qué hará Serena? Se lanzara a los brazos de Darien y lo violara para darle una lección mmm no, no creo. Esperemos a ver qué pasa.

*Chicas aquí una vez más con ustedes no quiero quedarles mal, ya les falle mucho, esto de la inspiración me está costando un pelín, pero hay voy*

 **=Moonlight Chiba Tzukino:** ¡Nueva lectora!...Hola mi bella lectora es un gusto para mi encontrarte por aquí, leyendo una de mis locuras, espero te enganches y te hagas adicta Wuajajajaja, linda te envío un súper saludo y nos estaremos leyendo.

 **=Taty:** Hola mi bella, que gusto que me sigas leyendo, espero te guste este capítulo. Un enorme saludo para ti.

 **=gladys:** Hola guapa, de veraz que sí, da mucha penita esto de la vida de Serena, pero a veces toca así, ahora Darien deberá asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque él no fue el único culpable su madre también tuvo mucho que ver. Mi bella te envío un súper afectivo abrazo.

 **=Marinerita:** ¡Oye ingrata!...¡¿Es que no sabes cómo me sentí al pensar que habías dejado de leerme?!...Que malaL….pero lo recontra que requeté chévere es que ya te manifestaste J y estas aquí de nuevo, que alegría que me sigas en esta aventura nueva. Y si iugt Seiya y Serena…y iugt Darien y Beryl, pero esto así va, ya al final les hare pagar ;). Mi linda Marinerita un gusto leerte nuevamente y tomare en cuenta tus consejos delirantes, un saludo.

 **=Luna Creciente24:** Lunita hermosa noooo, Darien nunca abuso de Serena, el muy imbécil veía como Diamante, mandaba a atormentar a Serena con sus hombres pero nunca llegaron a abusarla. Y si Darien tendrá mucho que ver en la ayuda para Serena. Querida hermosa te envío un abrazo y mil gracias por leerme.

 **=Liz025:** Hola linda Liz, tú como siempre tan perceptiva, pues aquí Seiya no será un dechado de virtudes como en "Déjame amarte", Liz que chévere encontrarte aquí, ya me hacías muuuuucha falta. Te envío un súper híper abrazo.

 **=Samarapuca:** Mi hermosa Sami….¡Holaaaa! Linda aquí un capítulo más para ti, me cuentas que tal y con la mano en el corazón ;). Espero que no te de un ataque de ardilla jajajaja. Bella un saludo para ti y un súper abrazo.

 **=Elizabeth2261:** Eli mi linda Eli hola, la verdad es que si cuando somos jóvenes tenemos por costumbre tomar decisiones sin medir las consecuencias de las mismas, pocas veces nuestros padres tienen que ver, pero en todo caso, los padres deberíamos apoyar siempre a nuestros hijos para que no caigan en estos errores. Mi linda Eli un saludo enorme para ti y mil gracias por leerme.

 **=Natu:** Este mensaje es para ti, ya se, ya se, me estás haciendo la ley del hielo por demorar en escribir, pero prometo que ya entendí. Te mando un saludo a ti y a tu bella familia.


	8. NINFOMANA

**CAPITULO 8**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **NINFOMANA**

—El infierno es de los dos—leo en un susurro las palabras marcadas con tinta negra en uno de sus antebrazos, y eso es todo lo que puedo soportar.

—Rei supongo que… —una música de Ed Sheeran me interrumpe.

—Lo siento, es mi celular y es Jedaite, vuelvo enseguida—se disculpa especialmente conmigo.

—Bien, yo me marcho.

—Lo que dice el tatuaje es cierto—afirma, su voz me detiene, pero no contesto—Quiero…no, necesito hablar contigo. Necesito decirte muchas cosas Serena, pero sobre todo necesito saber cómo estás. Supe lo que sucedió después de que te marchaste de nuestro departamento—mi estómago se contrae y mis ojos se clavan en el—sí, lo sé, no me preguntes como lo supe, pero lo sé.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, él lo sabe, él sabe lo de nuestra bebe y aun así nunca me busco. Los recuerdos inundan mi cabeza.

 _"_ _Lo siento, señorita Tzukino usted tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y… pues el feto era…una niña, de verdad lo siento"_

—Me marcho, díselo a Rei—declaro, mis pies me conducen a la salida, abro la puerta sin percatarme de nada y camino lo más lejos que puedo. Mi pulso se acelera y me apresuro a llegar a casa, se lo que viene después de esto.

—Él lo sabía—Hablo para mí misma—lo sabía y nunca me busco, mis puños se cierran y se abren sin que pueda hacer nada.

"Hijita el sexo es lo único que te da felicidad"—la voz de mi madre inunda mis sentidos nuevamente.

—No por favor—digo con voz suplicante—no quiero esto.

— ¡Serena!—escucho a Darien gritar mi nombre— ¡Diablos, mujer espera!

Se lo que necesito y se lo que puede aliviar este inmenso dolor que me corroe el alma. Busco con la mirada un lugar donde sea fácil obtener lo que busco, entonces el rotulo de un pub se visualiza frente a mí.

Ingreso al lugar y para mi buena suerte hay hombres para escoger, me acerco a uno que tiene el cabello castaño, lleva lentes pero aun así no deja de ser hombre en este momento no me importa nada.

—Un wisky doble, seco—ordeno al barman, mis ojos sugerentes no han dejado de mirar a mi objeto de deseo, el barman pone el vaso frente a mí y lo al alzo—salud guapo—hablo en dirección de aquel hombre, él sonríe coqueto y responde, decidida bebo todo el contenido de color ámbar de mi vaso, siento el líquido quemar mi garganta hasta llegar a mi estómago, decidida avanzo hasta el, inicio una caricia desde la punta de su dedo índice hasta su hombro— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Curva sus labios en una sonrisa—Alan.

—Mmm, Alan—susurro en su oído—Alan te gustaría tener sexo rapido conmigo, detrás de este lugar hay un callejón que se ve bastante cómodo.

—No te gustaría ir a mi casa, eso sería mucho mejor—relame sus labios sin quitar sus ojos de mis senos.

—No, lo quiero ya—demande— y si no es contigo será con cualquiera de ellos, tú decides, tres, dos…

—Lo sabía, eres una ramera igual a tu madre—mi cuerpo entero se congela al reconocer la voz detrás de mí—Tu madre era igual, se revolcaba con cualquiera y siempre supe que tu serias igual.

Giro en mi lugar solo para encontrarme con la mirada llena de asco de parte de Mamoru Chiba.

— ¡Usted no sabe nada de mi madre!—espete—es más vallase al diablo—casi escupí las palabras.

—Seguramente mi hijo te dejo por eso—mi cuerpo está a punto de estallar.

— ¡Maldición, solo déjeme en paz y vallase al demonio!—giro para encarar a mi víctima— ¡¿Aceptas o no?!—el duda por un momento, pero asiente—Bien, vamos—lo tomo de la mano en dirección a la salida, cuando una mano sostiene mi brazo.

—No te hagas esto niña—Mamoru se ve más calmado, pero al notar en sus ojos aquello que no soporto y es…"lastima", remuevo mi brazo bruscamente, sonriendo dolida.

—El daño ya se hizo hace mucho tiempo atrás—contesto dolida, ignoro sus palabras y sigo tirando de la mano de Alan. Se lo que necesito y lo voy a conseguir.

…

 ***Darien***

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste Darien?—Rei está asustada.

—Nada, prometo que nada solo…—paso las manos por mi cabello desesperado— ¡maldita sea, solo la perdí de vista!—mis palabras suenan bruscas y hasta cierto punto preocupadas.

Caminamos un par de cuadras más arriba, pero nada, no está.

—Voy a llamar a Seiya, quizá este con el—marca el numero pero al parecer el idiota no le contesta—esto está mal Darien, ella…ella no puede estar sola, no puede—la voz de Rei se tiñe de desesperación y eso enciende mis alarmas.

—Tu sabes algo—más que preguntar lo afirmo.

—Darien yo sé más cosas de las que tú te puedes imaginar—dice con un tono de reproche.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto ya más exasperado.

—Darien en este momento lo primordial es encontrar a Serena, créeme ella no está bien, pero de algo debes estar seguro y es que Serena, tu y yo nos debemos una larga platica—saca su celular y marca un numero— Soy Rei, Jedaite, Serena desapareció, ¿Dónde está Seiya?...Bien, no lo pierdas—cierra la llamada y se dirige hacia mí—Cerca de esta calle hay un Pub, vamos para allá es probable que este allí—caminamos a paso seguro hacia el lugar.

—Aquí está sucediendo algo que no me has dicho Rei.

—Este no es momento, por ahora mi prioridad es encontrar a Serena, luego tu y yo hablaremos, yo reviso el bar…

—Rei…hija, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Papá…es que Dar y yo venimos a tomar algo— mi padre suspira enfocando sus ojos en mí. —Mi papá nos observa alternadamente no creyendo ni una sola palabra de Rei.

—No entiendo muchas cosas Darien, lo que si se es que esa chica está mal, y no sé porque siento que tú eres más culpable que nadie—mi pecho se contrae con dolor por sus palabras y lo peor es que sé que algo está con Serena y sé que cunado sepa que se me va a doler en el alma.

— ¿Sabes dónde está?—pregunto desesperado.

—Trate de detenerla, pero no me escucho, se fue por ese pasillo con un sujeto que…—no me quede a escuchar más, salí disparado, por el lugar que me señalo mi padre, pase a empujones hasta que llegue a la puerta trasera del bar, salí mirando a ambos lados y lo que vi me paralizo.

Era ella en brazos de un hombre que quizá acababa de conocer, sus piernas rodeaban su cintura y su blusa estaba abierta mostrando el sujetador, la rabia hervía en mí hasta que me invadió por completo en fracción de segundos.

— ¡Serena!—vocifere, sus celestes ojos se fijaron en mí, pero lo que vi fue aún peor, sus mirada era lasciva y su sonrisa lo era aún más…entonces lo entendí. Y como si algo hubiese estallado en mi arremetí.

La arranque de los brazos de aquel maldito y arremetí contra el a pesar de los gritos de Rei—¡No la vuelvas a tocar hijo de puta!—no me importaba nada, lo veía todo rojo, mi puño se conectaba una y otra vez contra el rostro del aquel infeliz, la sangre emanaba de su pómulo sin cesar, pero aun así no me detenía, pare solo cuando dos brazos me sujetaron por la espalda.

— ¡Darien, hermano para de una vez lo vas a matar!—Era la voz de Andrew.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta!—grite, mi respiración era agitada por la ira y los golpes que había dado.

— ¡Darien!—la voz de Rei me distrajo, fui consciente de Serena, desmayada en los brazos de Jedaite. Me acerque rápidamente a ella.

—Serena, nena por amor a Dios, ¿Qué le sucedió, porque…?

—Le inyecte un calmante—aclaro Rei, fruncí mi ceño, en clara señal de confusión—ahora no, después hablaremos.

Andrew, encárgate de ese idiota—señalo al tipo en el piso—inventa lo que quieras en el hospital, Lita estará esperando allí. Jedaite llevemos a Serena a nuestra casa.

Tome a Serena en mis brazos, Rei iba en el asiento de copiloto y Jedaite conducía.

En ese lugar lo entendí, entendí el daño que le hice a Serena, entendí que nada había sido fácil para ella, entendí que había sido yo quien destruyo su vida, ella había confiado en mí y yo la había destruido.

Sus ojos están cerrados, sigue siendo hermosa y perfecta, pego mí frente a la de ella, aferrándola a mi cuerpo más de lo que se pueda estar permitido.

—Lo siento—susurro—nena, lo siento tanto.

—Darien, hemos llegado—anuncia Rei, salgo del auto con Serena aun en mis brazos.

—Por favor no llames al imbécil de su novio—pedí.

—Darien, hay muchas cosas que explicar, luego tú y Rei hablaran, ahora solo escucha a tu hermana y sígueme—Jedaite, me indica el camino escaleras arriba, me señala una habitación, dejo a Serena sobre la cama y Rei aparece con un botiquín.

—Tengo que curar su brazo—señala—cuando te lanzaste a golpear a ese sujeto hiciste que se golpeara.

—Mierda—mascullo.

—No te preocupes es solo un raspón, Jedaite—dirige su atención a el—ve donde Seiya, inventa lo que sea, dile que si desea puede venir por Serena en un par de horas—dirige su vista a mí—no creo que despierte durante al menos dos horas.

—Está bien, yo hablare con él, tu ¿le dirás la verdad?—me señala.

—Me pueden decir de una maldita vez lo que está pasando—exijo.

—Jedaite, ve a hacer lo que te pedí, yo me encargo de esto. —Jedaite asiente y se marcha.

Rei revisa atentamente a Serena y cura su herida, al terminar la cubre con el cobertor.

—Ven conmigo, como ya dije antes no despertara hasta dentro de un rato—la sigo en silencio, mientras bajamos las escaleras noto que la casa no tiene nada que indique que alguien vive allí, no hay fotografías o algún adorno, solo un par de muebles y una que otra rinconera. Rei suspira pesadamente y se sienta sobre unos de los sofás.

—Y bien, por fin vas a hablar conmigo.

—Soy Médico Legista Darien, soy detective y trabajo para la estación de policía de Seattle que hace trabajo en conjunto con la policía de New York hace un año me asignaron un caso, era uno en el que se reportaron la muerte de varios hombres jóvenes entre los 20 y 28 años, no quería ser asignada a él solo hasta el momento en el que se mencionó tu nombre—Mi sorpresa fue tanta que me desplome sobre el sofá—Sé que te sorprende, pero debes saberlo. Se lo que te une a Black y se la relación que llevas con su hija, estando en el caso supe todo, desde el primer día en que Black llego a tu vida.

—Yo…—niego una y otra vez—mis padres lo saben.

—No, no lo saben, ellos solo creen que soy doctora, eso es todo—aun sorprendido me pongo de pie y camino por la estancia.

— ¿Se supone que me estas investigando?—pregunto con sorna— ¿es para eso que me buscaste?

—No fue solo por eso Darien, además recuerda que tú nunca nos dijiste donde vivías, si acaso has venido a casa solo dos veces en cuatro años.

—Bueno pues ahora no debo explicarte nada porque se supone que lo sabe todo de mi –reclamo.

—No me vengas con estupideces Darien, además yo lo único que quiero es ayudarte.

—Tu boda con tu novio….espera… ¿el?—dijo refiriendo a Jedaite— ¿él también es detective?—su silencio me da la respuesta— ¿su matrimonio es real?

—Bueno…no en su totalidad—la acuso con la mirada—okey, no es real, apenas llevamos saliendo unos meses, creo que nos queremos, pero la idea de la boda fue de nuestro jefe.

—Rei, esto es peligroso…

—Lo sé, se todos y cada uno de los pasos de Black.

— ¿Sabes a lo que me dedico?—un dejo de vergüenza se filtra en mi voz.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que tú no lo escogiste, ese imbécil te obligo.

—Ustedes estaban en peligro—explico—no podía dejar que les pasara nada, solo por mis estúpidas decisiones, ustedes son muy importantes para mí, ustedes y Serena.

—He visto lo que ese maldito hace con las familias de los que no lo obedecen—cierra los ojos con fuerza—he visto, la manera en la que deshace de los hombre que quieren romper sus tratos sucios. Ese tipo es un psicópata.

—Yo lo he visto de cerca también—sacudo mi cabeza eliminando los recuerdos suplicantes de los hombre que rechazan las "oportunidades" que Black ofrece— es por eso que temí demasiado cuando amenazo con lastimarlos—cierro mis puños con fuerza.

—Fue por eso que la dejaste—afirmo.

—No podía dejar que él le hiciera daño, era mi error, fui yo quien se metió con esa gente, fui yo quien ilusamente creyó que me ayudarían. Ella no debía pagar por mis errores.

—Debiste confiar en ella—reprocha.

—Rei, mira yo nunca supe lo que había en el pasado de Serena, sabes perfectamente que para ella era muy difícil dejar que las personas se le acercaran, es más sus único amigos éramos tu y yo. La vi muchas veces entrar en estado de pánico por la culpa de algún imbécil ebrio, no hubiera aguantado todo esto. Las veces que recibí golpizas brutales por no querer pelear o por querer renunciar, ella no lo hubiese soportado y yo nunca me hubiese perdonado si ese infeliz de Diamante la lastimaba por mi culpa. Sé que suena muy cobarde, pero yo la amaba y en ese momento la mejor solución para mí era marcharme

—Ella era fuerte, te aseguro que si hubieses confiado en ella toda su vida hubiese sido diferente, al dejarla no solo te condenaste a ti mismo Darien, la condenaste a ella también—habla con dolor—Aunque no te lo puedo reprochar ya que yo le hice exactamente lo mismo, la abandone cuando más me necesitaba.

—Le hice daño…lo sé ahora más que nunca—el recuerdo de aquel hombre tocándola y besándola me enfurece conmigo mismo— ¿que se supone que hacía con ese imbécil en ese callejón?, se supone que tiene un novio y que muy a mi pesar…muy a mi pesar ella lo ama.

—Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que te imaginas Darien, todo es muchísimo más complicado de lo que siquiera te puedes imaginar.

— ¡Pues entonces explícamelo de una buena vez Rei!, ¡Dados los hecho tu sabes cosas y las quiero saber!

—Cálmate—exige—primero que nada debes saber que estoy al tanto del nuevo contrato que Black te hizo firmar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eso es clasificado Darien, eres mi hermano pero hay cosas que no debes saber.

— ¡Habla claro de una maldita vez Rei, enana me estas volviendo loco con tantas vueltas!

—Te queríamos lejos, de Black, por eso salió el invento de la boda, tenemos pruebas contra Black, pero no en contra de su hija—dice dudosa.

—Beryl nunca se mete en los trabajos de Diamante, su capacidad intelectual no se lo permite —señalo confundido—Sin embargo Diamante y Beryl mantienen conversaciones con otra persona, nunca la mencionan.

—Lo sabemos, ese si es un gran inconveniente, sea quien sea esa persona sabe moverse, Black maneja las peleas clandestinas, pero esa otra persona es quien mueve su dinero y lo hace sin dejar una sola pista de nada. Es ahí donde te necesitamos Darien. Según nuestros reportes Beryl tiene cierta obsesión contigo y estoy segura que tú serás capaz de averiguar quién es su contacto, ya casi tenemos a Diamante y esa es la única pieza que falta.

—Hare lo que este en mis manos para que Black pague…ese maldito no puede quedar sin castigo.

—Debes saber que no puedes confiar en nadie más.

—Es claro, yo sabré que hacer—hable seguro, si Diamante había destruido mi vida yo haría lo mismo con la de él, sin ningún tipo de compasión.

—Oye—Rei llama mi atención—Te he extrañado mucho monada—Rei tiene sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la jalo hacia mi estrechándola a mi pecho—Sé que papá también te ha extrañado mucho y mamá aún más—Mi corazón se oprime al escucharla.

—Siento haber sido estúpido y haberme marchado, créeme enana siento mucho todo esto, pero estoy seguro que lo resolveré, y si mi costo es perder al amor de mi vida, lo perderé, pero hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que ella, tú y nuestros padres estén bien—me alejo un poco de Rei para ver su rostro—Ahora deja de llorar, que te ves fea enana—ella sonríe.

—No debes decirle esto a nadie, tengo una reputación que cuidar en la comandancia—dice haciendo una mueca.

—En serio, que eres ¿un tipo de chica ruda?—bromeo.

—Exacto aquí donde me vez monada, soy muy capaz de romperte un brazo si me lo propongo—los dos reímos.

—Ven aquí enana—la jalo hacia mí y nos abrazamos nuevamente—de veras que te extrañe enana ruda.

—Deberías hablar con ella.

—No lo sé, lo he intentado un par de veces y ya vez como resultaron las cosas—Rei se suelta y toma mis manos entre las de ella.

—Dar, mira, yo no sé si sea correcto pero…

— Me marcho—la voz de Serena nos hizo girar—No tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

—Serena deberías descansar, yo creo que…

—No es necesario…Rei creo que esto es una mala idea, lo siento pero no puedo quedarme, no estoy en condiciones de estar aquí.

—No tienes que irte—me acerco un poco hacia ella, hasta que se aleja de mí.

—Te dije que no me tocaras—masculla—solo…solo aléjate de mí—una risa burlona sale de mí.

— ¡No me jodas Serena, estabas por tener sexo con un cabrón que acababas de conocer y no quieres que yo te toque!—espete siendo presa de los celos.

— ¡Ese no es tu maldito problema Darien!

— ¡Sique lo es, maldición Serena, cuando me fui apenas dejabas que otro hombre te tocara y ahora resulta que te acuestas con cualquier idiota!... ¡Ni siquiera Beryl haces eso!—refute.

—Darien no sabes lo que dices—Rei me reprocha.

Serena me miraba con furia, había rabia, dolor y resentimiento en su mirada.

— ¿Que no sé lo que digo?—grite—mientras yo sufría como un maldito condenado por estar lejos de ella, ella hacia un trio con tu novio y su amigo—de un momento a otro mi mejilla ardía, quemaba por la bofetada que Serena me había dado.

—Tú no sabes ni una mierda de nada Darien, así que no hables de lo que no sabes. ¡Y si prefiero acostarme con cualquiera y que me toque cualquiera que no seas tú!— no lo voy a negar me dolió, pero de ninguna maldita manera se lo haría saber—Además el sexo contigo era pésimo, ni ahora ni en mil años dejaría que me tocaras nuevamente—dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

—¡Ven aquí!—la aferre a mí—¡pues si, tal vez era pésimo cuando era un adolecente estúpido, pero te aseguro que eso ha cambiado y soy muy capaz de hacerte volar en la cama, lindura!—en sus ojos había un destello de algo que reconocí, era la misma mirada que tenía con aquel hombre en el callejón, de ninguna manera permitiría que me comparara con el—Al menos eso es lo que me dice Beryl—su mirada cambio por una herida y la solté.

— ¡Por amor a Dios, deberían calmarse, están diciendo cosas de las que se van a arrepentir después!

—Pues entonces ve y sigue disfrutando con tu novia.

—Eso es lo que hare, y espero que tú lo hagas con el imbécil que tienes por novio.

…

 **Cinco meses después**

 ***Serena***

Esta vez quien se había marchado era yo, me marche sin esperar la boda de Rei, le pedí perdón infinidad de veces y gracias los cielos aun contaba con su amistad, me había enviado las fotos de la boda y todo se veía perfecto, Darien no salía en ninguna de ellas lo que por un momento me hizo suponer que él también se había marchado, pero no fue así, ya que unos días después salió un artículo en una revista donde:

 _"_ _El famoso boxeador aparecía acompañado por su novia Beryl Metalia, en la boda de su hermana"_

Lo peor no fue eso.

 _"_ _La pareja perfecta anuncian su boda para finales de este año"_

Eso era lo que anunciaba, la maldita revista

—Oye hermosa, no sé de donde saliste pero me encantaría volver a verte—el hombre desnudo en la cama me observa lascivo entre tanto subo el cierre de mi vestido.

—No puedo negar que eres muy bueno en la cama… ¿Cómo te llamabas?—él sonríe de lado.

—No te dije mi nombre hermosa, pero puedes llamarme ojo de tigre—una carcajada brota de mi garganta.

—Que apodo tan estúpido—me burlo.

—Por qué no vuelves aquí y te demuestro lo estúpido que puedo ser.

—Lo siento pero debo irme, mi novio me espera— así doy la vuelta y me marcho.

Subo a mi auto y enciendo un cigarrillo, le doy una honda calada y suelto el humo que se disipa frente a mí.

—Debería cobrar, así no tendría que transcribir esas estúpidas novelas—lo pienso un momento y sonrío—no sería mala idea sacarle provecho a esta estúpida enfermedad—meto cambio en el auto y arranco.

Hace mucho que deje de negarme a mí misma lo que soy, a fin de cuentas mi madre tenía razón.

 _"_ _El sexo es lo único que te da felicidad"_

—¿Quién iba a creer que una enferma como tu tendría razón? Al fin de cuentas algo bueno me enseñaron el infeliz de mi padrastro y tu—mi puño se cierra con fuerza sobre el cuero del volante—Aprendiste algo bueno en la vida Serena.

Engaño a Seiya sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, tomo las pastillas tal como el me lo recomienda, al fin de cuentas siento que no me ayudan en nada. Al fin Seiya termino sacando partido de todo esto que soy, creo que se cansó de vigilarme y correr tras de mi cada vez que necesitaba sexo. Recuerdo cada una de las palabras que hablamos anoche.

 **…**

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Me movía frenéticamente sobre él, subía y bajaba rápidamente, sintiendo como me llenaba toda, hasta que juntos llegamos al clímax del momento.

Me desplome sobre el con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo sudado.

—Serena—su voz aun sonaba entrecortada por el momento—estas tomando las pastillas que te di— me tense por su pregunta, si, las tomaba pero no me ayudaban en nada, llevaba engañando a Seiya por dos meses y el aún no lo sabía, ya que según él, yo estaba bien.

Me levante y camine hasta el batín que colgaba de una silla.

—Sí, las estoy tomando—asegure, haciendo un nudo en mi batín—¿Por qué?

—Te vi—habla y yo lo miro sin entender—he tenido mucha paciencia, he esperado con tranquilidad y he tratado de ayudarte, pero al parecer tu no lo deseas.

—¿De qué hablas? –pregunte extrañada.

—Hace dos días llegue dos horas antes del hospital y te vi salir, te seguí y te vi teniendo sexo en un auto con un idiota—me sentí morir, ya que Seiya me había ayudado tanto y esta era mi manera de pagarle.

—Seiya…yo…

—Cariño, sabes que te amo como a nadie—se acercó a mí acariciando mi rostro, intente responder pero no me lo permitió— y sé también que aún no puedes decirme lo mismo, pero estas aquí, y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Soy psicólogo y sé que no vas a cambiar a menos que tú lo quieras.

—Lo siento inten…

—Soy hombre y verte haciéndolo con aquel hombre me puso muy caliente preciosa—me aleje bruscamente de su lado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sere, hablo de que podemos jugar este juego juntos tu y yo.

—No entiendo—la confusión se oía en mi voz.

—Hablo de que podemos disfrutar tu condición juntos…Veras preciosa, conocí una mujer bastante hermosa, claro que no tanto como tú.

—Deja de dar tantas vueltas y dime lo que quieres Seiya— su simple insinuación me había gustado.

—Quiero que aceptes hacer un trio conmigo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **…**

Acepte, acepte sin duda alguna y hoy se llevaría a cabo aquella petición.

Si, lo se estoy enferma y eso ya no me da miedo, hace mucho que perdí las esperanzas de tener una familia, perdí la esperanza de llegar a casa y encontrar en ella al hombre que amo, perdí la esperanza de tener hijos y ser una madre y esposa.

Muchos creen que las personas como yo no deseamos algo así, muchos creen que disfrutamos siendo lo que somos, y sí de cierta manera es así, tenemos sexo con uno y con otro pero después de eso, no nos queda nada, solo un vacío doloroso que nada puede llenar.

No soy así porque lo elegí, soy así porque la vida lo decidió, soy así porque mi madre lo fue, soy así simplemente y sencillamente porque mi madre me lo enseño y yo descubrí que era cierto.

Ingreso al subterráneo de mi edificio y apago mi auto, salgo del auto es entonces que siento como una mano se posa firme en mi boca, un olor fuerte se filtra en mi nariz, me resisto sin ningún resultado, la oscuridad me lleva por completo.

 **…**

El dolor en mi cabeza es punzante, me siento mareada, hago el intento de abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo la luz que filtra por una de las ventanas del lugar me ciega por completo, llevo mis manos a mis ojos.

—Sí, todo estará bien, lo prometo...—escucho una voz que viene de fuera pero no puedo distinguirla—…oye, créeme que todo estará bien, yo ya cumplí con mi parte ahora tu encárgate de la tuya, ahora debo colgar porque creo que ya despertó…si…lo sé, adiós.

—¡Al fin despiertas!— mis ojos se abren de par en par al ver a Darien frente a mí.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!—espeto enojada.

—Hola a ti también Serena.

—¡Hola ni un cuerno!— me levanto de un salto de la cama.

—Valla…hace un tiempo atrás, casi no podías decir palabras frente a mí y ahora hay insultos y todo— se recuesta despreocupado, en la cómoda de la habitación, cruza sus brazos y me observa con paciencia—No tienes, ni la más mínima idea de las ganas que tenía que llegara este momento.

—Me voy, Seiya debe estar esperando por mí—salgo apresurada sin reparar mucho en el lugar, claro solo hasta que mis ojos chocaron con el inmenso mar azul— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—Si estas dispuesta a nadar muchos kilómetros de mar yo me quitaría ese vestido para hacerlo—Se burla.

—No entiendo, sabes que te detesto, eres la última persona a la que hubiera querido volver a ver en mi vida. Tú eres feliz según muchas revistas.

—No es verdad.

—Ni siquiera tolero que me toques o estés demasiado cerca de mí… ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque quiero remediarlo, quiero remediar lo que hice, quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme a qué?, tú no sabes nada de mi… ¡nada!

—Es verdad, solo se lo que supongo, pero estas aquí y no quiero nada más contigo que recuperar por lo menos un poco de la amistad que teníamos para ayudarte—una carcajada burlesca brota de lo más profundo de mi dolor.

— ¿Amistad?—me burlo—eso es estúpido—mascullo entre dientes—ahora Darien dime como salir de aquí.

—No podemos, el bote por el que pague vendrá a vernos dentro de tres meses.

— ¡No me jodas Darien y sácame de aquí!—grite.

—Grita lo que quieras, no vas a salir de aquí, hasta que entre tú y yo haya la suficiente confianza y me digas como ayudarte—contesta serio.

Mi cuerpo es una mezcla de rabia, impotencia, dolor y sobre todo ansiedad desmedida, empiezo a reírme sin parar por la mierda de vida que tengo. Darien me observa desde su lugar confundido, no se ha acercado ni un solo paso hacia mí.

—Te aseguro que para ayudarme necesitas al menos una legión de hombres en esta isla—su rostro es confuso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Darien…yo soy ninfómana—su rostro es el de alguien que recibió un golpe en el estómago—Ese es el infierno en el que me dejaste cuando te largaste—solté.

 ***Un capitulo un tanto largo chicas, espero les guste y n se les haga** **aburrido lo que si les digo es que…¡se viene lo bueno!***

 ***Chicas ¿me dicen de que parte de este bello mundo son, solo para conocernos** **J** **:** Esta bruja que les escribe es de Ecuador, y tiene nada más y nada menos que 29 traumatizantes años….Si y es la última vez que cumplo años.

 ***Chicas "Un amor sin tiempo" no la he actualizado porque recibí una amenaza de reportarme, porque disque mi obra se parece a la de alguien más, la verdad es que no la voy a borrar, pero no sé si deba hacerle unos cambios, para que no se parezca, no sé cómo es ese asunto pero seguro lo soluciono, Natu creo que esa historia esta salada, ¿Qué hago?, me dijeron…(ISI HISTIRII SI PIRISI I LI MIA)….Y lo peor es que busque la dichosa historia y no aparece, igual como diría mi madre (¡que le den!), yo seguiré con mi obra, porque es MIA salió de MI, es una de mis terceras hijas.***

 **=Marinerita:** espera…..¡jajajajajajajajajaja!...que se dedique a la puteria… ¿en serio?... igual en algún lado de este capítulo hice referencia a tu locura, me reí mucho, ya te extrañaba. Por cierto esa canción me gusta ingrata….espera….¡jajajaja jajajajajajaja, lo de los dildos genial, a mí no se me había ocurrido! Oye tú debes ser una de esas amigas súper chéveres que no tiene pelos en la lengua, que chévere me gusta la gente así, una abrazo para ti hermosa.

 **=Elizabeth2266:** Eli, mi bella Eli aquí la historia dará un súper giro, claro que los malos no desaparecerán, pero ya es hora de que el imbécil de Darien, reponga los daños… ¿no crees?...Guapa un saludo enorme para ti mi bella. Prometo que no te arrepentirás de darle una oportunidad a esta obra.

 **=Natu:** ¡Feliz día a ti hermosa!...¡FELIZ DIAS DE LAS RECONTRA MAMACITAS!...Mi bella Natu gracias por estar aquí, te envío un súper besote y un abrazote a la distancia…. ¿Te cuento un secreto?...ven acércate para que no nos oigan…. En mi país el día de la madre fue en mayo jajajaja hermosa igual mil gracias por tus felicitaciones.

 **=Liz025:** Mi linda Liz, que bello tenerte por aquí, gracias por comentar y gracias por tu incondicional apoyo…¡felicidades por el estreno de tu obra!...estaré leyéndote así que pon por aquí la fecha de tu estreno fecha para que las demás también sepan. Saludos mi bella.

 **=Samarapuca:** Sami…¡Hola guapa!...¿cómo estás?, que bien que sigas leyéndome, eso me encanta siempre soy muy feliz cada vez que veo tus comentarios, eres prácticamente mi amiga internauta, hermosa un saludo para ti, te envío un abrazote y un súper, híper saludo.

 **= Zakura Naeiguino:** Hola, hola Zakura, tienes razón Seiya es un lobo vestido de oveja, buena definición, pero ya pagara, por lo pronto veamos que hace Darien por arreglar sus estupideces, aunque la culpa no fue toda de él, la bruja de su madre tuvo mucho que ver. Hermosa un saludo enorme y millón gracias por leerme.

 **=Ali:** Ali, hola Ali, J ¿Qué tal guapa?...pues digamos que Beryl es una idiota que las pagara, pero primero derramemos un poco de miel sobre estos dos que ya lo necesitan que te parece, claro que todavía no, pero pronto sí. Un saludo enorme para ti y mil gracias por leerme.

 ***POR CIERTO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN UNA HISTORIA SUPER LINDA, Y ROMANTICONA, ¿** **Que** **dicen le ponemos un doro?, bueno, es súper linda, espero poder publicarla pronto.***


	9. TODOS MERECEN SER ESCUCHADOS

**CAPITULO 9**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **TODOS MERECEN SER ESCUCHADO**

 ***Darien***

—¿Qué?—mi pregunta es silenciosa, un agudo dolor se ha instalado en lo más profundo de mi pecho, aquellos ojos que alguna vez me miraban con amor, hoy solo están llenos de dolor y rabia contenida, una ligera sonrisa intenta disimular su dolor.

— ¿Acaso te sorprende?—pregunta suavemente—Dime Darien… ¿quieres ser mi amigo o quieres ser el único que pueda follarme?—pregunta con sorna. El dolor en mi aún no se va, ella está aquí frente a mi tan herida y quebrada.

El dolor en mi pecho se intensifica de solo pensar en que yo soy el culpable de todo su dolor.

—No digas eso, Serena lo único que quiero es ayudarte.

— ¿A qué?...no sabes nada de mí, y en todo caso si quisiera contrale algo de mi vida a alguien, te aseguro que ese alguien no serias tú.

—Di lo que quieras Serena, te quedaras aquí, lo siento pero las cosas están así y no se pueden cambiar—Sin decir nada más salgo de la habitación, la puerta es cerrada con fuerza tras de mí, una vez afuera suelto el aire que no sabía contenía— Ninfómana— cierro los ojos negando una y otra vez—¿Cómo rayos llego a pasar esto?—muchas preguntas vienen a mi mientras el nudo en mi garganta se incrementa, la mirada de Serena en aquel callejón detrás del bar inunda mi cabeza—Es mi culpa—sé que es mi culpa, yo la convertí en esto—Prometo que te voy a ayudar aunque en el camino sea mi corazón el que quede destrozado en el camino, si ese es el costo de ayudarte Serena, lo hare sin dudarlo.

…

 ***Serena***

— ¡Esto fue, es y será una mala idea de Darien!—musito entre dientes.

Me lo he repetido una, otra y otra vez… ¡Y maldita sea que mi cuerpo no ha dejado de pedir sexo! más aun cada vez que la voz de Darien suena a través de la puerta. No he salido de esta habitación ni una sola vez desde que llegue y de eso hace ya una semana entera.

Se debo pensar con él en ningún sentido—él es el culpable de que mi vida sea lo que es hoy.

— ¿De veras piensas seguir allí encerrada?... ¿Serena?... ¡Oh vamos al menos dime que estas bien!—Mi cuerpo entero reacciona una vez más ante la voz del único hombre en este lugar.

—No puedo—hablo quedo—no puedo sentirme así nuevamente por ti, no puedo—mis uñas hieren mis muslos y esta vez lo disfruto tal como lo he estado haciendo este último tiempo.

—Serena, no me moveré de aquí a menos que respondas, necesito saber que estas bien—esta vez su tono de voz me desconcierta, suena preocupado, porque ahora se sentiría preocupado, porque ahora cuando antes no le importe nada…"no Serena, todo lo que venga de él debería importarte una mierda", me reprocho a mí misma.

Mi pecho sube y baja por mi respiración acelerada, camino por la habitación tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

— ¡Serena!

— ¡Podrías cerrar la boca de una maldita vez!—Grito furiosa—No voy a hacerlo—murmullo—no lo hare—caigo se espaldas sobre la cama—no voy a tocarme, no voy a masturbarme y mucho menos lo hare pensando en ti.

—Si quieres puedes salir…iré a trotar por la playa tardare al menos una hora, si quieres, solo si quieres puedes salir.

…

Después de debatirme entre salir o no, decido hacerlo.

La vista que hay desde la casa hacia el mar es impresionante, no sé dónde estamos pero el tono del océano es un turquesa impresionante, la casa está toda en tonos blancos, sus paredes a excepción la de las habitaciones son de cristales, sobre ellas cuelgan delgadas cortinas que se mueven con la ligera brisa del mar.

Paseo la vista por el lugar y en varios de los sofás hay prendas de vestir y sobre la mesa ratona hay platos con restos de comida.

—Sigues siendo un desastre—hablo con fastidio al recordar lo poco ordenado que era Darien. Mis ojos captan un teléfono en la mesa en una esquina de la sala, avanzo a ese con paso rapido, solo para constatar que está muerto.

—Tengo que salir de aquí—salgo de la casa, el lugar es sin duda hermoso pero eso no me ayuda en nada—quizá esto en otras circunstancias habría sido perfecto para mí, en otro momento este lugar hubiese sido perfecto para dos personas que se amaran, pero este no es el caso—la ansiedad hace presencia en mi—debo liberarme de esto—es mi último pensamiento antes de entrar en la habitación.

 ***Darien***

—No Rei, aún no ha salido de la habitación, después de lo que me dijo no la he visto ni una sola vez y no sé cómo o que hacer después de lo que me dijo, claro a parte de sentirme como un condenado miserable.

 _—_ _Darien, no sé lo que ella te ha dicho, pero debes ser muy fuerte, ella va a necesitar mucho de ti, solo espero que el tiempo que tienes sea suficiente para ti._

Le pedí muchas veces a Rei que me contara las cosas para estar prevenido, pero no lo hizo, el solo hecho de saber que Serena es ninfómana me está comiendo el alma, el hecho de saber…o de pensar con cuántos hombres ella… ¡mierda me cuesta hasta pensarlo!

—Sea como sea esto es mi culpa y lo voy a arreglar, voy a juntar cada pedazo roto de Serena y la voy a cuidar como lo más preciado de mi vida, lo prometo, la voy ayudar aunque el que quede roto en el camino sea yo.

 _—_ _Ese es mi hermano, no la dejes sola, estoy segura que lograras que ella se habrá contigo, es solo que no confía en nadie. Darien en cuanto a lo de Beryl y su otro cómplice aun trabajamos en ello, pero estoy segura que con Diamante tras las rejas todo será más fácil, Andrew y nuestros padres están bajo cuidado de la policía, los únicos que me preocupan son tú y Serena, ya que al estar lejos, no puedo darles protección_.

—No te preocupes, nadie a parte de mi9 conoce este lugar, lo compre hace mucho tiempo y nadie conoce la ubicación, tú solo cuida bien de nuestros padres—la voz de Jedaite se escucha en el fondo.

—Darien debo irme, cuídate y cuida de Serena—sin más que decir cierro la llamada mientras me pierdo en la inmensidad del océano.

Escuchar la confesión de Serena me había afectado, esperaba que fuese cualquier cosa; drogas, licor, hasta ladrona me había preparado para cualquiera de esas cosas, pero para su confesión nunca.

— ¿Cuándo fue que empezó todo esto?—me pregunto a mí mismo, dejo caer mi espalda sobre la arena, cuando mis propios pensamientos me dan la respuesta.

 _"_ _Conquistaste el cielo para ti, pero a mime dejaste en el infierno"—_ murmuro, mis puños se cierran con fuerza sobre la arena, los recuerdo de Serena siendo tocada por un desconocido me estremecen.

— ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a eso?—un nudo se forma en mi estómago solo de pensar en que todo lo que ha sufrido ha sido mi culpa.

— ¿Cómo pasaste por todo esto tu sola princesa?

…

Después de caminar un poco más regrese a la casa, la casa era de una sola planta, había comprado esta pequeña isla que forma parte de las islas Jónicas con el dinero de mis primeras peleas, era pequeña en comparación de las que la rodeaban, la compre con la sola idea de escapar de Black y de todo lo que significaba, peleas y aunque me doliera asesinatos.

Ingreso a la casa y empiezo a ordena un poco, no es que fuese desordenado, hace mucho que deje de serlo gracias a los sermones de Serena, es solo que su confesión me había dejado mal de verdad, no sabía qué hacer y el hecho de que ella pasara encerrada no me ayudaba mucho.

— ¡Oh…ahh…Darien!—Mi ceño se frunce al escuchar… ¿gemidos?, camino despacio hacia la habitación de Serena— ¡Ahh…sí…si!—trago duro al escucharla.

— ¿Qué rayos?—murmuro con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta.

— ¡Ah…ya casi…ya casi!—su voz se convierte en jadeos incesantes, lo que extrañamente no me pone caliente, el escucharla me hace sentir peor, un último gemido de liberación se escucha en toda la casa, minutos después el silencio se hace presente.

—Lo hice nuevamente—un susurro de Serena se escucha, pero su voz suena quebrada, cierro los ojos con fuerza—yo no quería…no quiero más—su voz se quiebra en llanto, entonces me pregunto que tanto daño le hice y si seré capaz de sanarlo.

—Lo siento—hablo despacio, no quiero que sepa que estoy aquí y se sienta aun peor—Lo siento tanto Serena—Lloro e aquella puerta sin que ella sepa que estoy aquí y que nunca más la dejare.

…

Toco la puerta dos veces antes de dejar el desayuno en la puerta de su habitación tal y como lo vengo haciendo desde hace dos semanas.

—Serena, aquí está tu almuerzo, saldré a correr un rato… si quieres puedes salir—exhalo al no recibir respuesta, me marcho tal y como la hago cada día.

Salgo a correr solo por costumbre, no por el boxeo ya que se, lo que me espera después de que pasen estos tres meses.

Lo único que deseo con todas mis fuerzas es poder ayudar a Serena, no me importan sus provocaciones y sus insultos, sé que me los merezco, lo único que quisiera es que me escuche y sepa lo que me llevo a hacer lo que hice.

El escuchar cómo se da placer a sí misma, me hace sentir aun peor, me duele ya que ya que siempre termina llorando y arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo, yo por otro lado solo me quedo acompañándola al otro lado de la puerta.

Al llegar a casa en centro los platos limpios es lo único que me indica que salió de su habitación, bufo cansado, necesito que hable conmigo, camino hasta su puerta y toco.

— ¿Quieres salir a la playa?—No hay respuesta, recuesto mi espalda a la puerta y resbalo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

—Era tan idiota que no leí las letras pequeñas del contrato—empiezo contando algo de mi vida—fui un idiota inmaduro que solo perseguía su sueño…pensé…pensé en ti también, quería darte las cosas que merecías y quería que fueras parte de mis sueños…y juro que creí que lo lograríamos. Cada vez que te veía en mis peleas en medio de tanta gente, era a ti la única persona que necesitaba en ese lugar, siempre estabas allí—una sonrisa cruza mi rostro al recordarla—Te ponías furiosa cuando mi oponente me golpeaba, no te preocupabas, no llorabas, no te asustabas, solo te ponías furiosa y gritabas insultos contra él y contra mí por dejarme golpear.

Lagrimas queman en mis ojos.

—Tu preocupación siempre venia para después, llegábamos a casa y curabas cada uno de mis golpes con todo el amor que me tenías.

Cada vez después de cada pelea recordaba a Serena, muchas veces la necesitaba tanto a mi lado.

—Todo iba bien hasta ese día, el día en que nos despedimos, ¿lo recuerdas?—pregunte con la esperanza de obtener respuesta…pero nada—Ese día fue el último día que hicimos el amor, Serena, era joven pero estaba seguro de ti, estaba seguro de que te amaba y estaba seguro de que por ti haría lo que fuese.

—Aquel día me marche con la firme intención de dar esas peleas y después renunciar a todo, Black quería que te dejara, aseguraba que tú eras un peso para mí, le dije que no te dejaría, que si debía dejar el boxeo para estar contigo no me importaba. Es era mi decisión hasta el primer mes de estar lejos.

Cierro los ojos, recordando el día en que Black empezó todo.

 ***Inicio Flash Back***

Estaba ansioso por volver con Serena, me era casi imposible hablar con ella y el hecho de no poder llamarla me ponía nervioso.

Black me presiona demasiado y no me da tiempo a nada, necesito estar cerca de Serena, sentirla cerca de mí y saber que todo estaba bien, desde hace unos días me sentía extraño y me sentía inquieto por ella. Metía mis pertenencias sin cuidado alguno en mi maleta cuando tocaron la puerta.

— ¡Mierda!—masculle, esperaba que o fuese Beryl, la hija de Black la había conocido al llegar aquí y desde ese momento había sido un acoso constante de su parte, muchas veces había tenido que sacarla de mi habitación medio desnuda— ¡aquella tonta chica no entiende un no por respuesta!

Al abrir la puerta era Black junto a Rubeus.

—Mi vuelo sale en hora y media así que sea lo que tengas que decir dilo rapido—demande.

—Ansioso por ver a tu noviecita—habla burlón mientras hace señas a Rubeus hacia el pantalla plana empotrado en la pared—Tu le gustas a mi hija Chiba…no, no solo le gustas, esta encaprichada contigo y porque no decirlo yo también—señala—Todo lo que mi pequeña quiere lo tiene y por supuesto yo también.

—La próxima pelea será el lunes, tengo tres días libres para estar con ella y si no mal recuerdo te había dicho claramente que no voy a dejar a Serena el amo y no la voy a dejar, ni por tu hija, ni por ninguna otra, y si quieres romper ese maldito contrato, me vale una mierda—espete enojado.

—Que imbécil eres Darien… ¿en serio piensas dejarlo todo por aquella chiquilla?

—Ella lo es todo para mí, la amo—asegure.

—Oh que pena muchacho pero yo no pienso dejar que te marches muchacho, tu significas muchos millones de dólares para mí—Da una mirada a Rubeus y este enciende el televisor.

Mi sangre se congela en mi cuerpo, el aire queda contenido en mis pulmones—Serena—susurro.

—Sí, así es Darien, allí está tu pequeña noviecita—la pantalla mostraba a Serena dormida en la cama de nuestra habitación, llevaba una de mis camisetas y el cobertor cubría la mitad de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?—gruñí a Black.

—No Darien—negó con su dedo—deberías agradecerme esto, estás viendo a tu novia en tiempo real, Rubeus dile a los chicos que saluden.

Había un hombre a lado de la cama de Serena, el cual mostro su dedo medio, la cámara dejo de lado a la mujer que amo para mostrar al hombre que filmaba.

La ira y la preocupación recorrían cada célula de mi ser, me lance sobre Black, pero fui incapaz de golpearlo ya que el cañón frio del arma de Rubeus apuntaba mi cuello.

—Te juro que si la lastimas te voy a matar—sisee por el golpe que Black asesto en mi estómago. Haciendo caso omiso dejo papeles sobre la cama.

—Si no firmas estos papeles, hare que mis hombres la violen una, dos, tres y cuantas veces ellos quieran—negué una y otra vez.

— ¡No!—grite.

—Y luego que acaben con ella, hare que vallan por tu hermana y porque no por tu madre también.

Sentí que todo dentro de mí se rompía al ver la imagen de Serena dormida, sin saber todo el mal que se cernía sobre ella. Mi mandíbula dolía por lo tensa que estaba, mis puños quemaban por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos.

—No lo hagas—rogué—mátame si quieres pero no le hagas daño.

—Muchacho no me sirves muerto—se burló—Ahora basta de parloteo y firma, le quedan exactamente cinco segundos…cinco…cuatro…tres…

— ¡Esta bien!—grite, lagrimas calientes salían de mis ojos, al pensar en Serena y en todo el daño que le haría, pero no me rendiría, seguro encontraría una forma de hablar con ella.

Tome la pluma y firme.

—Has hecho bien chico, por cierto, el trato incluye a mi hija, debes hacerla muy feliz, está cansada de tu rechazo asique la hare subir dentro de unos minutos—limpio las lágrimas con mis manos bruscamente.

—La follare como a una prostituta, porque eso es lo que es—escupí las palabras, él se tensó.

— ¡Si Beryl me da una sola puta queja de ti!, me asegurare de que a tu noviecita varios de mis hombre le den el mismo trato—así salió dejando que me sumiera en el hoyo que yo mismo haba cavado para mí.

 ***Fin Flash Back***

—Recibí golpizas que me dejaban inconsciente, pedía que me dejaran verte para explicarte, no me dejaban y me negaba a pelear entonces me golpeaban hasta dejarme inconsciente por días…de alguna manera eso me gustaba…—reí entre lágrimas—…era la única manera de tenerte, de verte y sentirte cerca, solo en mis sueños.

—Intente hablar contigo varias veces, pero ellos siempre llegaban a ti primero que yo—las lágrimas que hace mucho había contenido caían libres por mi rostro—Una vez…una vez estuve tan cerca de ti, ese día te volví a ver después de dos meses, quería…—las lágrimas cortaban mi voz—estabas tan delgada que me preocupe, quería abrazarte y decirte que todo estaría bien, quería amarte para siempre llevarte conmigo sin que nada más me importara…estuve a solo dos pasos de ti cuando Rubeus apareció e hizo que subiera al auto.

 ***Inicio Flash Back***

—No entiendes Chiba ¿verdad?, hagan su trabajo—ordeno a dos más que estaban dentro del auto.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?!—exigí respuesta, mi rostro golpeo el vidrio de la ventanilla, Rubeus me obligaba a ver.

—Cálmate muchacho estúpido, esto que veras es solo una muestra de lo que le puede pasar si te vuelves a acercar a ella, y juro que si intentas algo hare que la maten allí mismo.

Serena no lloraba, solo temblaba mientras aquellos malditos la tocaban donde ellos querían, suplicaba una y otra vez que la dejaran en paz y yo a tan solo unos pasos sin poder hacer nada.

 ***Fin Flash Back***

Golpee el suelo con fuerza varias veces, hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron sangre—Perdóname Serena, perdóname por favor—rogué, su silencio dolía, dolía demasiado, ella debía saberlo todo.

—El día que fui al departamento…—mi puño dolía, estaba lleno de sangre pero poco me importaba— no quería hacer eso, sabía que eso terminaría contigo—un dolor agudo se instaló en mi pecho—Sabia que eso te dolería tanto como me dolía a mí, eras mi vida Serena y juro que me destruí a mí mismo al dejarte aquel día.

—Cuando chocamos en la calle, quise sostenerte, quise abrazarte, pedirte que me miraras a los ojos y que me creyeras que no quería hacer eso…pero que debía hacerlo por ti, para que ellos no te lastimaran.

—Desde el día en que me dejaste en aquel departamento…—las palabras se hacían nudo en mi garganta, el licor y las drogas habían formado parte de mi vida, mujeres no, nunca me acosté con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Beryl y no por ella, sino porque amaba a Serena y no deseaba a ninguna otra mujer que no fuese ella, lo de Beryl solo era parte del maldito contrato—Sere…desde aquel día en el que te marchaste mi vida ha sido un infierno constante.

Después de mis palabras solo silencio.

—Serena prometo que no me moveré de aquí hasta que hables conmigo…lo prometo—segundos, minutos, horas, pasaron sin un sonido más que mi respiración, si ella creía que merecía esto lo soportaría solo por estar a su lado y sanar el daño que le hice.

—¿Qué haces allí?—levante la vista de mi puño solo ara encontrar a Serena de pie frente a mí, llevaba un pequeño short, una polo blanca, su cabello colgaba en una trenza a un lado, sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho.

Fruncí mi ceño y dirigí una mirada a mi espalda, la puerta no se había abierto, reí por lo imbécil que había sido.

—No estabas allí dentro—señale la puerta.

—No, llevo horas afuera…Salí a caminar—respondió nerviosa, camine dos pasos hacia ella pero se alejó— ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

—Nada importante—le reste importancia…

 _"_ _No puedo creer que no haya escuchado nada de lo que dije"—_ pensé— ¿Estas bien?—sus hermosos ojos estaban fijos en mí, parecía querer hablar, pero a su vez se detenía.

—Tenías razón—la mire sin entender—estamos solos en este lugar.

—Ya te lo había dicho, somos solo tú y yo—pase a su lado sin tocarla.

—Necesito…—dejó de hablar en cuanto la mire.

— ¿Qué necesitas?—le daría mi corazón si me lo pedía.

—Ya no me basta con darme placer a mí misma—alargo sus brazos a los costados—yo…yo necesito tener sexo de verdad—sus puños se abrían y cerraban con rapidez.

—Como se supone que debo responder a eso—sus ojos se llenaron de odio.

—Tu, no—respondió—como te dije antes no quiero que me toques.

—Nena créeme…

— ¡No me llames así!—exigió.

—Bien, Serena—acentué su nombre—créeme que no voy a traer aquí a ningún hombre para que lo folles…eso no sucederá de ninguna maldita manera—la sola idea de saberla cerca de otro hombre me cabreaba monumentalmente, le di la espalda dispuesto a marcharme.

— ¡Una mujer!—soltó en un tono más alto.

 _"_ _Dios me libre… ¿es que esta, mujer se volvió loca?"_

—No—conteste seguro—olvídate de cualquier tipo de sexo en esta casa, en esta isla y en el resto del mundo, Serena si de mi depende ningún hombre o mujer pondrá un dedo sobre ti _—"a menos que sea yo"_ pensé—ahora ve a bañarte y cámbiate, hare la cena y en un momento la traigo.

— ¡Eres un imbécil…te detesto!—grito.

— ¡Yo también te amo!—respondí, con poca gracia.

…

 ***Serena***

 _"_ _Sere…desde aquel día en el que te marchaste mi vida ha sido un infierno constante"_

—Mi vida tampoco fue mejor, pero nada en tu vida fue como lo había imaginado—cierro mis manos sobre el pasamano del balcón—todo fue diferente.

Le hice creer a Darien que no había escuchado ni una sola de sus palabras, pero no fue así, lo había visto entrar y lo seguí para exigirle que me sacara de aquí, fue cuando lo escuche.

— ¿Qué hago ahora con todo lo que escuche?, ¿Qué hago con todo lo que pensaba?... ¿el sigue teniendo la culpa?—ahora no sé qué pensar— el me pidió perdón—le hablo al viento—Que puedo hacer ante eso… ¿Qué demonios hago, cuando yo también sufrí?, ¿Qué hago con tus palabras, cuando te confié lo poco que quedaba de mí y lo destruiste?—mi pecho se oprime hasta el punto de doler.

 _"_ _Nunca le contaste todo"—_ acusa mi conciencia

—No quería, que estuviera conmigo por lastima, no soporto la mirada de lastima de los demás…no la hubiera soportado en sus ojos.

 _"_ _Cada vez que te hacían daño mi corazón se rompía"_ —sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza.

—El solo me protegía… ¿Qué debo hacer papá?—cerré los ojos recordando a mi papá—Seguramente dirías _"todos merecen ser escuchados",_ esa era una de tus filosofías de vida.

…

Camino descalza hasta el comedor, la brisa fresca y salina del mar entra por una de las puertas corredizas del comedor abierta.

Darien arregla un puesto en la mesa, lleva una camiseta celeste manga corta, sus tatuajes aparecen en sus cincelados brazos, sus músculos se tensan con cada movimiento haciendo de él una vista perfecta, su semblante es serio y su entrecejo esta fruncido, sea lo que sea que está pensando no le gusta ni un poco.

—El olor es delicioso—Mi voz lo sobresalta y sus ojos se fijan en los míos.

—Saliste— Dice mientras sonríe, desvió mis ojos de los suyos.

—Me canse de estar encerrada.

—Yo también lo estaría…pondré…pondré un lugar más en la mesa—dice nervioso.

—Aquí —señale el otro lado de la mesa de donde el comería.

—Darien—llame su atención—solo, solo no me toques por favor.

—No lo hare Serena, lo prometo…solo te pido que te quedes conmigo.

Se marchó por otro par de platos y yo me quede pensando si sus palabras significaban algo más, algo que jamás podría darle.

 ***Mis bellas y hermosas lectoras, aquí un capítulo más para ustedes, perdón la tardanza, la suerte es que tengo un capítulo más en papel que subiré mañana, por cierto millo gracias por su apoyo, en cuando "Un amor sin tiempo" la estoy editando, cambiaran algunas cosillas pero estoy segura que les gustara, hoy no respondo los mensajitos, estoy molida, hoy fue el cumpleaños de mi hijo menor cumplió seis añitos le hice una pequeña reunión, con sus primitos, eran siete pero créanme esos niños me molieron jajajaja, mil gracias por leerme y mañana respondo tooooodos sus mensajitos***

 ***Por cierto ahora soy Adriana L. Buemer en Wattpad, en Facebook y aquí***

 ***Un beso enorme a todas ustedes y millón gracias por su apoyo***

 ***SailorRebelde:** hermosa mil gracias a ti por leerme y mis letras sin que nadie las lea no serían nada, **¡BIENVENIDA!** Linda y no te preocupes que la nueva y mejorada "Amor sin tiempo" estará de vuelta para enamorar sus corazones. *****


	10. ¿PORQUE?

**CAPITULO 10**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **¿Por qué?**

 ***Serena***

Hacia dos semanas que nos sentábamos juntos a la mesa; comíamos en silencio, ayudaba dejando la cocina en orden y luego me encerraba en la habitación, quería hablar con él, pero cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba cerrando la boca.

Cada una de sus palabras calaban en lo más profundo de mí ser.

 _"_ _El sufrió por mí, por protegerme"—_ ese pensamiento desvanecía todo dentro de mí, como puedo verle a la cara después de todo. Él era obligado a hacer cosas que no deseaba, solo para que no me lastimaran.

 _"_ _Recibí golpizas que me dejaban inconsciente, pedía que me dejaran verte para explicarte, no me dejaban y me negaba a pelear entonces me golpeaban hasta dejarme inconsciente por días…de alguna manera eso me gustaba… era la única manera de tenerte, de verte y sentirte cerca, solo en mis sueños"_

—Lo golpeaban por el simple hecho de querer verme— mis ojos escuecen, por miles de lágrimas contenidas, mi cuerpo duele de vergüenza.

 _"_ _El día que fui al departamento, no quería hacer eso, sabía que eso terminaría contigo, sabía que eso te dolería tanto como me dolía a mí, eras mi vida Serena y juro que me destruí a mí mismo al dejarte aquel día"_

—Creí que no importaba dejarme, creí que no valía nada para ti…y no fue así—ahora, no solo no quiero que me toque, ahora no deseo que me vea, no deseo que sepa nada mas de mi—Estoy tan rota que no es justo que quieras ayudarme, simplemente no lo merezco—como puedo mirarle a los ojos cuando todo lo creí era falso, como hago para que todo lo que he hecho no me avergüence— como puedo quitar de mí, el olor y el sabor de otros cuerpos—¿Cómo puedo mirarte los ojos cuando me destruí a mí misma, de esta manera?

 _"_ _Tú no te destruiste Serena, tu madre y aquel hombre lo hicieron_ "—aclara mi conciencia.

Mi reflejo frente a mi es diferente, lo que soy sigue allí, esperando paciente a que la ansiedad me arrastre nuevamente, la mujer que el conoció y espera ver ya no está.

—Seguro que cuando sepa toda la mierda que hay detrás de ti, te despreciara, sus ojos se llenaran de lastima al saber en lo que te has convertido… ¡Eres asquerosa Serena!—las palabras raspan mi garganta, me duelen—¡Tu no mereces nada de él!—mascullo con furia, la palma de mi mano se estrella contra el espejo haciendo que este se rompa sin remedio, un dolor agudo se extiende por mi mano, las gotas de sangre caen en el lava manos, manchándolo todo.

— ¡Serena, abre la puerta!—escucho su voz asustada— ¡Nena, juro que si no abres la puerta la voy a tirar!—varios golpes resuenan en la puerta, hasta que escucho como esta cede, mi mano sigue escurriendo sangre, cuando Darien aparece agitado en el marco de la puerta del baño—¡Mierda…Serena!

Se acerca asustado, revisa mi mano, toma mi rostro entre sus manos, veo que sus labios se mueven, el habla conmigo, pero no puedo escucharlo.

¿Por qué la vida se ensaño con nosotros?, Pude haber sido tan feliz con él, pudimos habernos amado infinitamente, pudimos conocernos en algún lugar del mundo y pudimos ser inmensamente felices.

Ya no dice nada, solo me conduce hasta la cama, entre sus manos trae lo que parece ser alcohol y gasas.

—Esto te dolerá—anuncia antes de verter alcohol en la herida, mi reacción es querer apartar la mano, pero él no me deja—Sé que duele como el infierno, pero debes aguantar, si no se cura se puede infectar.

— ¿Por qué?—las palabras se deslizan por mis labios, sin evitarlo. El envuelve mi mano con varios vendajes, mientras respira hondamente.

—Todo fue mi culpa—sus palabras lastiman—Todo…—observo como sus palabras se quedan en su garganta, cierra los ojos y al abrirlos esos ojos que tanto me atormentan están llenos lagrimas—Si yo hubiese escuchado a mi padre, todo hubiera sido distinto.

—Era tu sueño.

—No, no lo era y solo hasta ahora lo entiendo, Serena mi sueño eras tú, todo lo eras tú, todo lo que quería hacer era estar contigo, quería pelear para que pudiésemos estar juntos, para…para poder merecerte—toma mi mano sana entre las suyas—Eso lo entendí el día en que renuncie a Black, me volvía loco lejos de ti, renuncie al boxeo, para volver a ti, siempre que subía al ring deseaba verte entre el público y cada vez que sabía que no estarías allí, nada me importaba. Tienes que saber tantas cosas.

—Las sé—sus zafiros me observan sin entender—te escuche, el otro día…el día que estabas fuera de mi habitación—el asiente mientras un par de lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas—Lo entendí—hablo suave tratando de desvanecer el nudo en mi garganta—lo entiendo y...—los dos tomamos la decisión de hacerlo, así que no es solo tu culpa.

—Sí que lo es—afirma, besa mi mano dejando lágrimas en ella—ahora tú…

—Soy ninfómana y tú no tienes la culpa de ello—hablo seria.

—La tengo, yo te abandone no confié en ti, te aparte sin siquiera preguntar, talvez hubiéramos buscado una solución juntos—decía cerca de un punto de desesperación.

—Ellos no te hubiesen dejado y creo que a la larga todo hubiese terminado tal y como ahora.

—Claro que no…

—Sí, es así…Darien hay tantas cosa que no sabes de mí, toda mi vida…toda mi vida ha sido como una maldición, lo único bueno de mi vida ha sido mi papá… y tu—mi corazón de estruja, se retuerce, punza sin piedad, no importa si su mirada se llena de lastima, no importa nada—Después de lo que te diga, después de que sepas lo que te voy a decir, no va a quedar nada de mí que se pueda salvar, inclusive serán cosas que te lastimen.

— ¿De qué hablas?—camino a su lado, sin decir nada, el limpia su rostro de todo rastro de lágrimas, avanzamos a paso lento por la casa hasta que la arena toca nuestros pies, lo siento caminar en silencio detrás de mí, las estrellas cubren el cielo de la manera más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

…

— ¿Qué te paso en la nariz?—Mi pregunta lo descoloca, sé que no es lo que esperaba, pero no soltare mi infierno personal hoy, no lo hare. Lleva su mano hacia el pequeño desvío en su nariz y arruga su ceño. —Creo que si tienes suficiente dinero como para arreglarlo—tomo distancia nuevamente y caigo de trasero en la arena, el no hace por acercarse nuevamente, deja la distancian que hice entre nosotros y se sienta.

—Lo sé, tengo dinero para arreglarlo pero la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo, creo que me lo merecía—hace una pausa e inclina su cuerpo hacia atrás sosteniéndose con las manos—Una noche había cabreado a Black, no gane una pelea que se supone debía ganar, a decir verdad la perdí aposta, el muy infeliz apareció en mi camerino con un tipo flacucho el cual llevaba de la mano un niño, creo que tendría unos diez años.

Su mirada se pierde en el océano seguramente recordando aquel momento.

—Rubeus sujeto al niño mientras este lloraba, varios hombres nos apuntaban a mí y al padre del chico—su manzana de adán sube y baja pesadamente—Black me dio la orden de que golpeara al sujeto hasta dejarlo inconsciente, el tipo le debía dinero, me negué y entonces apunto al chico con un arma—mi estómago se retuerce de solo pensar en esa imagen—el padre del niño prácticamente me rogo que lo hiciera, yo no quería golpearlo, no quería y menos frente a su hijo—sus palabras suenan pesadas.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

—Black me advirtió que si lo dejaba inconsciente solo con un golpe, el niño pagaría las consecuencias, no tuve más remedio que molerle a golpes—sus puños se cierran sobre la arena, sé que aún le duele recordar eso, Darien sería incapaz de hacer tal daño a menos que estuviese sobre un ring—lo golpee infinidad de veces hasta que cayó al suelo, el niño abrazaba a su papá y yo solo me quede mirando, dos de los hombres de Black me golpearon hasta doblegarme, estaba de rodillas cuando Black le dio un bate de béisbol al niño.

— ¿Qué?—mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la anticipación de sus palabras.

—Le dijo que tomara venganza por lo que yo le había hecho a su padre…juro que nunca voy a olvidar la mirada de ese niño, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio hacia mí, tomo el bate entre sus manos y me golpeo varias veces justo en la cara—aquella imagen me estremeció—hasta que Black se lo llevo—su mirada se fija en mi—me lo merecía.

—Tú no querías golpearlo.

—Es verdad, pero aun así lo hice y para el niño yo era el malo. Lo merecía y es por eso que no borrado esta cicatriz, es un recuerdo de las cosas que hice y de las cuales me arrepiento…aunque—baja su mirada y sus labios se tensan en una dolorosa sonrisa—debo pagar algún día por ello.

—Tú no eres culpable, ese hombre te obligaba y chantajeaba.

 _"_ _Al contrario de mi"_ pensé.

—Eso no me exime Serena.

El silencio nos envuelve por unos escasos segundos, como voy a decirle todo de mí, como puedo hacerlo.

…

 ***Darien***

Observo su mano con el vendaje, ya no sangra pero aún sigo preguntándome, ¿porque se lastimo? El corazón casi se me había detenido cuando vi sangre en su mano, creí que se habría lastimado, no sé qué pasa por su mente, solo sé que su alma está rota y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ayudarla, no sé cómo voy a estar todo este tiempo a su lado sin decirle que la amo, que la amo más que a mi vida y que quiero estar a su lado hasta que todo pase.

— ¿Terminaste de estudiar tu carrera?—Tengo que saber que es aquello que ella cree que me va alejar de ella.

—Sí, pero no me sirvió de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—observo como sus músculos se tensan y sé que lo que va a decir no me gustara

—Yo amaba esa carrera, pero supongo que el ser ninfómana no encaja muy bien con ser maestra de niños de cinco años—hace una pausa y puedo ver como ordena sus palabras antes de decirlas—me quitaron mi licencia—el dolor en sus palabras es palpable.

— ¿Por qué?—la insto a hablar.

Puedo ver lo difícil que es para ella hablar.

—La directora me cito a su oficina por que se enteró de que mantenía relaciones sexuales con…con tres de los maestros de la escuela—mis músculos se tensan ante su declaración.

¿Qué si quema como la mierda el saber eso?

Pues la respuesta es sí, un rotundo SI.

—¿Tres?—farfullo entre dientes, se lo que es Serena, pero el saber o solo pensar en cuantos hijos de puta la habían tocado me cabreaba hasta el infierno, lleno mi pulmones de aire tratando de relajarme—¿Por eso te quietaron la licencia?—hablo tratando de regular mi voz, para que el enojo no se note el enojo.

—No, la licencia me la quietaron por culpa de una de las madres de mis niños.

— ¿Qué hizo?

—Les dijo a todos, incluidos periódicos locales, que me había encontrado sobre el escritorio de la directora, mientras ella me hacía sexo oral.

— ¡Mierda!... ¿ella mintió?—la sorpresa se notaba en mi voz.

—Sí, ella mintió…en realidad era yo quien le hacía sexo oral a la directora.

— ¿Qué rayos?—una leve sonrisa tiro de sus labios—Debo quietar esa imagen de mi cabeza—su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Que me mataran en este momento, si volver a ver su sonrisa no era la cosa más hermosa que me pasaba en mucho tiempo.

—Sí, debes quitarla—contesto aun con media sonrisa.

—Seguro que eso fue terrible—trate de aminorar la marcha de mi corazón, verla sonreír había sido increíble.

—Lo fue, pero lo que vino después fue aun peor.

—Lo lamento—no sabía que más podía decir.

—No lo lamentes, esa es y seguirá siendo mi vida—hablo con enojo—No creo que el hecho de que me mantengas alejada de todo vaya a curarme, Seiya lleva un año tratándome y no consigue nada.

La sola mención de ese imbécil hace que me cabree.

—Tal vez el, no hizo lo correcto.

—En un principio me ayudo, luego empezó a medicarme, aunque esas patillas no me fueron de mucha ayuda.

Frunzo el entrecejo al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Pastillas?

—Ya no importa—ignora mi pregunta—en cuanto sepas todo de mí, serás tu quien me saque de este lugar, y para entonces no tendré nada, lo único que me aliviara será follar con cuanto hombre o mujer se crucen en mi camino. Eso será lo único en lo que encuentre felicidad.

—No digas eso.

—¡Es así y siempre será así…mi madre lo decía!...El sexo es lo único que te da felicidad—y allí está nuevamente, sus manos empiezan a abrirse y a cerrarse una y otra, no es la primera vez que lo noto y creo saber lo que viene después de esto.

Es la primera vez desde que la conozco que menciona a su madre y no es nada bueno.

Se pone de pie rápidamente y avanza hasta la casa.

— ¡No lo hagas!—grito tras ella. No se detiene, simplemente camina hasta desparecer en su habitación.

Se lo que hará, terminara por darse placer a sí misma y luego llorara como si la vida se le gastara en ello.

— ¡No, si de mi depende!—me aseguro a mí mismo, camino hasta su habitación e irrumpo en ella, en fin antes ya había roto su puerta.

Lo que veo me mueve un poco, se ha quitado la blusa y no lleva sujetador, sus erectos pezones apuntan a mí, suplicando que ponga mis labios sobre ellos.

—Me deseas—la voz sensual y ronca de Serena hace que suba la vista hasta su rostro, y allí esta aquella mirada llena de lujuria, la misma mirada que había visto en aquel callejón mientras aquel hombre la tocaba.

—Lo hago, créeme que te deseo y mucho más de lo que crees—sus brazos están alrededor de mi cuello y su boca cubre la mía, en un beso sin cuidado y duro, su lengua suave y húmeda se enreda con la mía, mis manos se deslizan por su espalda desnuda, sintiendo su suave piel—Serena—hablo entre sus labios, ella parece no escuchar, ella parece no ser ella misma.

—Quiero follarte, quiero que me folles duro y fuerte, por delante, por detrás…

—¡Serena!—la sacudo de los hombros, su respiración es acelerada, pero tras mi grito ella parece reaccionar.

—Te necesito—suplica y mi corazón se resquebraja.

—Nena, tú no eres así—aseguro.

—¡Lo soy, es lo que soy!—grita.

—¡No, no lo eres y yo te lo voy a demostrar!—Grito de vuelta—recojo su blusa del suelo y se la entrego—yo te voy a demostrar que no eres así, que esta no eres tu… yo conocí a la verdadera Serena y ella no es así—le digo despacio, mientras dejo un beso en su frente.

—No creo…

—Tú no creas nada, solo déjamelo a mí— observo el reloj en la pared—son las tres, ponte sus zapatos para correr, hoy correrás conmigo.

Salgo de su habitación, un poco consternado por lo que acabo de ver, nunca la había visto así, ahora creo tener una idea de lo que es la enfermedad de Serena.

—Sé que puedo ayudarte—hablo conmigo mismo—sé que puedo y lo voy a hacer.

…

 ***Seis días después***

El sol brilla en lo alto del cielo y la brisa del mar es más cálida que fría, aunque eso poco ayuda, mi cuerpo late y creo que he sudado cada gota de agua que he bebido durante las últimas dos semanas.

Miro detrás de mí y Serena está en un estado peor que el mío, su cabello antes recogido en una cola, ahora es una maraña enredada que cubre la mitad de su cara, una enorme sonrisa se planta en mi cara, desde hace tres días hacemos esto juntos, correr tres horas en las mañanas y dos más en la noche, debo decir que ha estado dando resultados.

—Dar…Dar...ien—grita con voz entrecortada, me detengo y retrocedo unos pasos hacia ella, esta inclinada con sus brazos descansando en sus rodillas, su respiración es dificultosa—No…no puedo más—se desploma sobre la arena.

…

 ***Serena***

El corazón me va a explotar, si muevo un solo musculo más seguro que lo hará.

Cada prenda de ropa que llevo puesta esta empapada de mi sudor, respiro entrecortadamente, me desplomo en la arena, mientras el sol me pega en la cara.

— ¡Te vez fatal!—Darien cubre con su cuerpo el sol y su sombra me da algo de fresco.

—Sí, tú también te vez como la mierda—suelto en un solo aliento, el ríe y se sienta mi lado. Después de que curo mi mano en la habitación no ha vuelto a tocarme y la verdad no sé cómo sentirme ahora respecto a eso.

— ¿Quieres follar?—hago cara de horror.

—No—aseguro— ¡mierda, mi corazón está a punto de estallar por correr tanto y tú me preguntas eso!...aunque más tarde…. —digo sugerente.

—Ni lo sueñes, esto aún no termina—no creí que esto llegara a suceder después de cuatro años, sentarme al lado de Darien y hablar.

— ¿Cuántos días no lo has hecho?— me pongo de pie, esa pregunta aún sigue siendo incomoda, aun así la respondo mientras empiezo a trotar.

—Seis días— seis días sin tocarme, seis días de haberme lanzado sobre Darien suplicando por sexo, esto de correr funcionaba, pero no sé qué tanto, ¿funcionaba solo porque estaba aquí o porque no había más hombres a mi alrededor?...no lo sabía, pero estaba funcionando, sin pastillas, sin sexo apresurado, es más sin sexo.

Funcionaba, pero no sé hasta cuándo.

…

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría comer una pizza con todos los ingredientes posibles—habla desde el otro lado de la mesa—No, una no dos, llevo un mes aquí y no he comido pizza, creo que moriré—dice con exageración.

Sonrío por ello, se lo mucho que le gusta la pizza, recuerdo que una vez aposto una pizza a un repartidor, si golpeaba su abdomen y no se quejaba él le regalaría una pizza enorme, acepto y la gano, después tuve que curar su abdomen de los moretones por una semana entera. Rio aún más ante el recuerdo.

—Tambienf lo recuerdasf.

—Darien, no hables con la boca llena—le reprocho, ingiere lo que tiene en la boca y continua.

—Lo recordaste verdad—asentí, moviendo mis fideos.

—Esa cabaña es mía ahora—levanto mis ojos sorprendida—sip, la compre, no podía dejar que nadie más viviera allí, aparte de ti o de mi—la emoción recubre sus ojos—Se suponía que allí tendríamos a nuestros hijos—mi cuerpo se tensa antes sus palabras—Yo…aun no lo he olvidado.

El recuerdo del día en que me dijo que sabía lo de mi embarazo me golpea con fuerza, suelto el tenedor sobre la mesa con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué no volviste cuando te enteraste que había perdido a nuestra hija?

Su cuerpo se queda inmóvil frente a mí, puedo ver su cuerpo entero rígido, ha dejado de respirar, entonces lo entiendo.

 _"_ _Él no lo sabía"._

 ***Hola chicas aquí regulándome un poco ya con mis obras, espero que les este gustando esta obra tanto como me encanta escribirla a mi.***

 ***El capítulo es corto, lo sé, lo se prometo compensarlo con el siguiente***

 **=Ngie:** Hola linda ¡Bienvenida!...bienvenida a este grupo de locas y asiduas lectoras, pronto sabrás para que son aquellas pastillas y estoy segura que no te gustara. Un saludo mi bella.

 **=ELIZABETH2261:** ¿Qué tal mi guapa Eli?, espero que esta súper bien, pues veraz que tienes mucha razón, me encantan tus mensajitos, dejas alma corazón y vida en ellos J, ya veraz para que son esas pastillas y vas a querer matar al enfermo de Seiya. Un súper saludo para ti mi bella Eli.

 **=Marinerita:** ¡casi me da un yeyo, cuando leí (me siento defraudada)! Que mala…na mentira, Marinerita lo siento un montón sé que estoy fatal con las actualizaciones, y no me regulo, pero lo estoy tratando de hacer, terminare esta obra y subiré un amor sin tiempo, lo prometo. Ya pronto sabremos lo que paso con Diamante. Amiga herrrrmosa, te envío un gran saludo y mil gracias por leerme.

 **=Samarapuca:** ¡Sami mi bella Sami!...al fin te encontré en face espero que sea tu, en serio, eres súper guapa, mujer que linda, ya sabía yo que esa personalidad explosiva y bonita tenía que tener un rostro bonito también, Mi bella gracias por leerme y espero que este capítulo llene tus expectativas. Un enorme saludo para ti.

 **=Natu:** Hola mi guapa Natu, gracias por leerme, búscame, búscame que yo por allí estoy, gracias por leerme, y si en cuanto termine con esta obra enseguida subiré "Un amor sin tiempo". Mi bella un saludo enorme para ti.


	11. LA VERDAD ES SIEMPRE DOLOROSA

**CAPITULO 11**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **LA VERDAD ES SIEMPRE DOLOROSA**

 ***Darien***

—¡Tu sabias lo de nuestra bebe y nunca me buscaste!—en ese momento algo explota dentro de mí, duele, duele de una manera que jamás había sentido—¡Estaba sufriendo y me dejaste sola!—escuche sus gritos pero mi mente estaba demasiado lejos…

 _Conquistaste el cielo para ti y… a mí me dejaste en el infierno—_ aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

—¡te necesite como nunca y no estabas!...¡te necesite y me dejaste!...¡te necesite porque tenía miedo!—sus puños golpeaban mi pecho una y otra vez, sus golpes no me dolían, lo que en realidad me dolía era el error que había cometido, por mi estupidez e inmadurez.

—Serena…—la aferre a mis brazos, reteniéndola con fuerza, se sacudía golpeando mi pecho y otra vez.

—¡Ella era mía!—Gritaba— ¡era mía!...era mía y no pude llorarla—termino en un susurro—era mía y no pude abrazarla, era mía y tú no estabas—lagrimas calientes resbalaban por mi rostro y terminaban sobre el cabello de Serena.

—Perdón—susurre en su cabello—perdóname, perdón, perdón, perdón—suplicaba tanto como las lágrimas me lo permitían.

—Te necesite…y no estabas, la perdí— cerré los ojos con fuerza, estaba agitado por el llanto, en el suelo de aquella casa, con Serena entre mis brazos, llorando por mi hija, una hija que había abandonado sin saberlo, una hija mía y de la mujer que amo, una hija que nunca conoceré.

—No lo sabía, te lo juro, no lo sabía—tomo su rostro entre mis manos—Serena no lo sabía, jamás te hubiese dejado así eso me hubiera costado la vida Serena.

Sin poder evitarlo el dolor me invade, siento que mi pecho es aplastado sin compasión alguna—U…una hija—mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas bajo el entendimiento de sus palabras. Se aparta de mí como si mi tacto le quemara.

No pudiendo aguantar más con el dolor, salgo de allí, escucho sus gritos llamándome, aun así me alejo, no puedo mirarla.

—No, no…¡No!—grito—Eres un imbécil…¡eres un maldito imbécil!—no puedo evitarlo, jalo de mi cabello para desquitarme de mi mismo, el dolor es punzante y no sé cómo manejarlo, mis rodillas caen contra la arena, pego mi frente en ella igual, mis lágrimas son de rabia, ira y dolor—Me merezco todas y cada una de las cosas que me sucedieron…¡Lo merezco maldición!—mi puño impacta una y otra vez en la arena—mi hija—mi voz sale en un corto lamento—lo siento bebe, perdóname…perdona a papá bebe—mi voz se quiebra de tan solo pensar en ella, en esa bebe que Serena y yo sin duda creamos con amor, un amor joven que todo el mundo tachaba de amor irresponsable, pero era amor y era real, más real que el aire que respiro, las olas del mar se aceptan en silencio mi dolor y las lágrimas.

—Darien—no lo soporto.

—No puedo…no puedo Serena—mis palabras son entrecortadas, soy incapaz de mirarla, incapaz de ver su rostro y saber que ella es lo que es ahora por mi culpa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, quito mi camisa y me adentro en el océano.

…

 ***Serena***

Darien lleva al menos una hora dentro del agua, no pienso moverme de aquí, no voy a hacer.

El dolor en sus palabras, en sus ojos, no puedo soportarlo, no quiero que se sienta más culpable, no puedo permitirlo.

Todo este tiempo creí que el sabia sobre la muerte de nuestra hija, creí que él me había dejado porque así él lo había decidido, ahora el cree que es el culpable de mi vida, y no lo es, no sé cómo, pero hay muchas cosas que debe saber, hoy no, hoy ha sido suficiente con la forma tan cruda y estúpida que tuve de decirle sobre nuestra hija.

La noche es fría, y el viento azota con fuerza, Darien sigue en el agua, su estado me preocupa, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera.

De pronto lo veo salir del agua pero pasa de largo, no me mira no me habla, solo pasa de mí, una nueva sensación de abandono me recorre.

Siento como una pesada manta es colocada sobre mí, me sorprendo al ver a Darien sentarse a mi lado, no dice nada solo observa el infinito mar en su inmensa oscuridad, las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro, y esta vez no se preocupa por secarla, tímida y con miedo de hacerlo lo atraigo hacia mí, coloca su cabeza sobre mis piernas, un gemido doloroso brota de si, su dolor me oprime el alma.

 _"_ _Él no lo sabía"_

Él no era culpable, el Darien que siempre ame se hubiese quedado junto a mi sin importarle su propia vida, ¿Por qué, en aquel entonces no lo entendí?...simplemente deje que el dolor de la pérdida del hombre que mamaba y la perdida de mi hija me segaran.

— ¿Cuántos meses tenías?—la voz quebrada de Darien me sorprende.

—Cuatro—su puño se cierne con fuerza sobre la arena—Cuando te fuiste, aun no lo sabía, lo supe…lo supe el mismo día que me entere de la muerte de mi abuela.

El silencio nos envuelve por un largo tiempo. Hasta que el decide romperlo.

—Nunca me lo voy a perdonar, nunca me perdonare el haberte dejado sola, he sido el peor de los humanos contigo—se levanta y limpia su rostro—Estuve ahí.

—Lo miro sorprendida.

—El día…el día que murió tu abuela estuve ahí, vi cuando Esmeralda se acercó a ti, créeme que tenía ganas de…

—Yo…—mis palabras mueren…" _él estuvo conmigo"._

—No me permitieron acercarme a ti, jure que no lo haría, lo único que quería era estar cerca de ti. El único que me vio fue mi padre

— ¿Por qué Mamoru no dijo nada?— pregunte sorprendida.

—Yo se lo pedí, invente una excusa y él lo entendió o eso creo. Vi cuando hablabas con Rei, camine varios pasos hacia ustedes pero Rubeus, como siempre era el encargado de mantenerme alejado de ti. Serena…te juro que si hubiese sabido…

—Lo sé—digo sincera—ahora lo se Darien—deslizo mi mano por su rostro— siento mucho lo que dije antes, no era mi intención herirte…es solo que aun duele—un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

—Algún día me contaras como fue…acaso te descuidaste en tus cuidados.

Los recuerdos azotan mi memoria, me veo furiosa destruyendo aquella casa, furiosa con el mundo porque mi vida había sido tan injusta.

Me recuerdo al siguiente día, en un cuarto de hospital frio y sola, digiriendo la noticia de que había perdido a mí bebe.

—Fue mi culpa—suelto en un susurro lastimero.

—Claro que no.

—Lo fue, yo me descontrole, había perdido a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, tú y mi abuela, eso para mí era perderlo todo, destruí todo dentro de la casa de mi padre y me olvide que lo verdaderamente importante lo llevaba dentro de mí—el dolor y la vergüenza, me destruyen, involuntariamente mis uñas se clavan en mis muslos bajo la manta, siento el escozor y la sangre tibia correr por mi muslo.

—Nada de lo que diga o haga hará que olvide, o que deje de creer que esto ha sido mi culpa—escucho la voz de Darien a la vez que estoy siendo presa de la ansiedad. Sus ojos zafiros se clavan en mí, en ellos se ve un mar oscuro y lleno de tristeza—Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte perdón, pedirte que me perdones por todo lo que he causado en ti y en…en nuestra bebe.

—Es que no escuchas que yo también he sido culpable—reprocho—hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí.

—Entonces dímelas—demanda—¡dímelas, dime ¿porque no lloras?, dime ¿porque te lastimas a ti misma?, dime porque…dime, dime ¿porque no quieres que te toque?!

Me pongo de pie dispuesta a regresar la casa, hasta que su mano se ciñe en mi brazo.

—¡No…esta vez no vas a huir!...¡No me dejaras así nuevamente!

— ¡Suéltame!—exijo.

— ¡Dime el porqué de todo esto!...—me suelta y jala de sus cabellos desesperado— ¡maldición estoy tan herido como tú!... ¡estoy volviéndome loco!... ¡Serena no creo que haya nada peor que saber, que no sé cuántos hombres te han tocado, cuando yo jamás me permití estar con otra mujer que no fuera Beryl, y no por ella si no por ti, porque no quería, a nadie más que no fueras tú!—se calla ante sus palabras.

— ¡Si, han sido muchos, incontables diría yo!—su mirada se torna herida— ¡¿quieres saber pues bien te lo diré?!...¡Darien han sido tantos, pero para que te hagas una simple idea, te diré que en una sola noche he tenido sexo hasta con seis hombre diferentes!—grito furiosa. Su anterior declaración me ha hecho sentir aún más sucia de lo que ya me siento.

—¡mentira!—espeta.

— ¡Es la verdad, y hay más!—esta vez no podre callarme, necesito que lo sepa para que se aleje de mi de una vez por todas—¡me he acostado con hombres asquerosos, jóvenes, mujeres y lo que sea que me pudiese dar placer!—sus ojos centellean furia, pero no dice nada. — ¡Creí que Seiya me ayudaría y no lo hizo no pudo!, mi cuerpo es asqueroso—suelto casi en silencio— ¡es por eso que no quiero que me toques!... ¡no quiero que me mires, no merezco nada de ti…nada!—mi respiración es acelerada, mis ojos pican, pero no he podido llorar, no puedo.

—No me importa Serena, no importa nada de eso, asumo que fui el mayor culpable de que te pasaran estas cosas…

—Recuerdas que no soportaba, que ningún otro hombre aparte de ti me tocara—se calla ante mis palabras.

—Lo recuerdo, Serena no quiero saber más está bien…

— ¡No, debes saberlo todo para que me alejes de ti de una maldita vez, para que sepas cuan asquerosa soy…!—su cara es una máscara de dolor y rabia contenida, pero en sus ojos hay un destello de miedo ante las palabras que diré.

—Fui una niña completamente feliz hasta que mi padre murió, mi vida era normal, era una niña amada por sus padres, entonces mi padre murió, yo apenas tenía 7 años al principio mi madre actuaba ausente, salía de casa y desaparecía por días enteros, los vecinos me daban comida…a veces—no soy capaz de mirarlo, no puedo, el solo escucha en silencio y lo único que escucho es su pesada respiración— el día que cumplía ocho años…ella llego a casa, estaba sonriendo, me abrazo y me juro que todo volvería a ser como antes, entonces se alejó de mí y abrió la puerta detrás de ella, había llevado consigo un hombre, él era…olía siempre a licor y nunca me gustaba como me miraba…

—Serena—levante mis ojos que por primera vez en diecinueve años se permitían llorar.

—Darien…—llore.

—Mi amor—me aferro a su brazos y descanse en ellos, diecinueve años esperando, por alguien qué me amara realmente, esperando por alguien que me escuche de verdad, esperando sacar el dolor sucio que había en mi—llora princesa, llora todo lo que no has podido, aquí estoy para ti—llore, llore porque por primera vez en la vida me era permitido, llore por mi padre, por mi abuela, por mi hija y por el amor que creí me había abandonado, aferrada a su pecho saque el dolor que aquel hombre me había causado.

—¡Darien!—grite entre llanto, su pecho se agitaba por su propio llanto—¡Darien…ayúdame, ayúdame a olvidar, ayúdame a ser mejor!

—Aquí estoy mi amor, aquí estoy para ti, juro que no habrá nada que me separe de ti—su voz era suave, su voz era un calmante para mi dolor, pero tenía que decirlo, yo debía.

—El me violo—todo su cuerpo se tensó y aferro fuertemente mi cuerpo a suyo—lo hacía siempre…—mis palabras eran susurros dolorosos—mi madre lo sabía y nunca me defendió, nunca hizo nada por mí, ella solo lo veía…lo veía y sonreía porque decía que eso era lo único que me haría feliz.

— ¡Maldición Serena!—escupió furioso entre lágrimas.

—Me prohibía llorar, si lo hacia ella lo enviaba a mi habitación—el aire frio calaba hasta lo más hondo de mis huesos, pero el abrazo de Darien curaba mis heridas.

Él está en silencio, pero en su abrazo puedo sentir su impotencia, su horror y su dolor, al menos aun no se ha apartado de mí y eso es un aliciente pata mí.

—Cuando te pasa eso, sientes que todo el mundo te juzga, no quieres que nadie se te acerque por temor, el miedo siempre está latente, el dolor y la humillación siempre te golpean, siempre…él siempre está en mi cabeza, el tocándome, el…—

—Shhhtt…para Serena, para ya, no te hagas más daño—niego en su pecho.

—La única vez que me olvide de todo, la única vez que él no estaba, era siempre que estaba contigo, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu risa, eras magia para mí, un minuto me atormentaban los recuerdos y al minuto siguiente estabas tú allí, borrando todo, haciendo que olvidara.

—Cuando tenía trece, llegue a casa junto a mi maestra, ella se ofreció a llevarme a casa, me sentía aliviada de que lo hiciera porque cuando lo hacía, ella me dejaba en la puerta y eso mi madre y el, lo tomaban como una advertencia y sus abusos terminaban solo por unos días, ese día me bajaba del auto de mi maestra, cuando un disparo vino desde mi casa, como una autómata camine hasta la casa, el abrió la puerta—el recuerdo esta en mí, vívido—el abrió la puerta, tenía un arma en las manos llenas de sangre, de repente me apunto cerré los ojos y juro que quería…quería que lo hiciera…así acabaría con todo de una vez. Un segundo estallido exploto y todo lo que sentí fue su sangre en mi rostro—quería fundirme con Darien, quería que él me perdonara, no quería que se marchara, no lo quería.

—La policía le disparo, allí frente a mí, vi los cuerpos de ellos dos bañados en su propia sangre y lo único que sentí fue alivio… ¿Darien eso me convierte en un monstruo?—los dedos pulgares de Darien limpian mi lágrimas y besa mis mejillas.

—No, claro que no Serena, eso te convierte en la persona más fuerte que jamás haya conocido.

— ¿Te alejaras de mí?

— ¡No…por Dios Serena, claro que no!—me abraza nuevamente— ¡Nunca volveré a dejarte, superaremos esto juntos, lo haremos princesa…ya lo veraz!

…

 ***Darien***

Por primera vez desde que conozco a Serena la había visto llorar, todo esto es demasiado para mí, el saber por todo lo que Serena había pasado en su niñez hacia que mi sangre hiriera queriendo golpear lo que se me cruzara, pero eso no era lo que ella necesitaba.

Como siquiera pude creer que mi dolor era igual que el suyo, la vida de Serena había sido un infierno desde que tenía ocho años. Ahora luce tan pacifica, recostada sobre mi cama, la noche anterior había sido bastante difícil calmarla, no dejaba de sollozar aun dormida.

En cuanto a mí no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, ¿Cómo una madre puede hacerle eso a su propia hija?, ¿Cómo puede poner a un desconocido por encima de lo más sagrado que Dios te puede regalar, un hijo?

Esa preguntas quedaban en el aire, simplemente no lo entendía, para mí era casi un milagro que Serena haya sobrevivido a tanto.

La rabia y la impotencia aun corroen mi sistema, el dolor de Serena es mío, ahora que se todo de ella, debo ser sincera con ella y contarle lo que me espera después de salir de esta isla.

Mi corazón se oprime solo de pensar en su reacción, al saber que al salir de aquí iré directo a la cárcel.

Aparto un mechón de cabello de su rostro—Eres el ser más hermoso que jamás haya visto Serena—hablo despacio— Quiero que sepas que me quedare contigo siempre, quiero que sepas que te amo y que nunca he dejado de amarte.

Es así, nunca deje de amarla, siempre serás ella y solo ella para mí.

Un ligero zumbido llama mi atención, entonces descubro que es el celular que Rei me dio, me aparto despacio de Serena, busco el celular en el armario y leo un mensaje.

 _*"¡Llámame es urgente!"*_

Salgo hacia el balcón de la habitación sin perder vista de Serena.

 _—_ _Darien, maldición he estado llamándote desde ayer y no contestas… ¿están bien?_

—Lo estamos Rei…es solo que…

 _—_ _Lo sabes_ —eso es una afirmación.

—Si

 _—_ _¡Rayos!...no debes dejarla sola, hermanito sé que es duro, pero ella te necesita más que nunca._

—Lo sé, no me alejare de ella ni un solo momento…Rei ¿desde cuándo lo sabias?—un silencio se adueña de la línea por un momento.

 _—_ _Lo supe el mismo día que te fui a buscar a tu departamento lo recuerdas_ —muevo la cabeza en un asentimiento aunque sé que ella no puede verme— _Ya sabía las cosas sobre ti, entonces pensé en ella, creí que ella te haría salir, del hueco donde estabas, entonces la busque en el sistema de la policía—_ observo a Serena dormir pacíficamente— _Lo que vi y leí me devasto, me sentí…—_ la voz de Rei se quiebra— _me sentí tan basura por haberla abandonado, que te busque, sabía que los dos podrían salvarse, en cuanto te vi, supe que aun la amabas._

—Gracias.

— _Debo pedirle perdón_ —la escucho sorber por su nariz.

—Llegado su momento, ella aun esta…no está lista… ¿entiendes?, Rei una vez que salgamos de aquí debes prometerme que no le permitirás destruirse a sí misma.

 _—_ _Darien, tu estarás con ella._

—Promételo—demande.

 _—_ _Te lo prometo, pero también te prometí que no irías a la cárcel y así será. Darien ahora debes saber algo muy importante—_ su voz es dubitativa— _descubrimos al cómplice de Beryl._

— ¿Quién es?

—Es Seiya—mi sangre se drena de mi sistema, tanto que siento desplomarme— _Jedaite, Lita y Andrew y yo estamos tan sorprendidos como tú._

— ¡Mierda…el maldito de Black siempre estuvo vigilándola!—el miedo me recorre al recordar las palabras de Serena.

 _"—_ _En un principio me ayudo, luego empezó a medicarme, aunque esas patillas no me fueron de mucha ayuda."_

—El maldito la medicaba.

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

—El malnacido de Seiya la medicaba, Serena aun no me ha dicho, para que eran las pastillas pero tú debes averiguarlo Rei— demandé.

 _—_ _Hijo de puta—_ farfullo Rei— _ya revisamos todo su departamento, no lo pudimos capturar, seguramente escapo junto con Beryl. Me encargare de hacer un examen a cada uno de los medicamentos que encontramos_ _allí._

—Mantenme informado de todo Rei, no me ocultes nada.

 _—_ _Bien, debes saber que Black está hospitalizado._

— ¿Por qué?

 _—_ _Lo apuñalaron catorce veces, al parecer el móvil fue la venganza ya que cuando lo encontramos en su pecho estaba escrito_ _..."la deuda fue pagada"_

—Ese infeliz lo merecía—hablo con la verdad, y con alivio, muerto Black, mi familia y Serena corren menos riesgos.

 _—_ _Lo sé, Darien debes cuidarte por favor, llámame siempre, no te descuides ningún momento de Serena._

—Rei créeme que la voy a cuidar con mi vida—Serena aún sigue dormida, tan hermosa y pacifica sobre mi cama.

 _—_ _Eso es más que justo, te quiero hermanito._

—Adiós, yo también te quiero.

Cierro la llamada con Rei y al levantar la vista me encuentro con la mirada cielo de Serena, sonrío.

—Hola—ella se acomoda.

—Hola…creí para este momento ya te habrías marchado—habla triste.

—En realidad se me hizo muy difícil levantarme de esa cama, estando tu allí, pero si quieres que me marche me voy… ¿quieres que me marche?—

 _"_ _Dios princesa di que no"—_ ruego internamente.

—No, no quiero que te marches—mi corazón esta aliviado por sus palabras.

—Qué tal si te das una ducha, mientras yo preparo algo delicioso—ella asiente insegura—No sabes que, mejor haremos una barbacoa, el sol esta increíble allá afuera no lo crees—señalo el balcón desde donde se ve el inmenso mar, sus ojos se pierden en él, y la luz del sol ilumina su rostro haciéndola parecer un ángel.

—Sí, hace un día hermoso.

—Bien, entonces no se diga más, te espero afuera, eh, esa comida no pienso hacerla yo solo señorita Serena—una ligera sonrisa tira de su boca, ¡Dios, haría hasta de payaso, solo por verla reír!

…

—Entonces le hice creer que me ganaría, solo Dios sabe que necesitaba un descanso, me tire en la lona a esperar que el árbitro contara, justo cuando llegaba a nueve me levante y lo golpee justo en el estómago y el derechazo en su cara, el tipo cayó a la lona como saco de papas—llevaba horas hablando con Serena, ella aun no decía nada, solo se quedaba ahí mirándome mientras yo hablaba. Sabía que mis historias de puños no eran muy divertidas ni interesantes, entonces decidí preguntar.

—Y tu… ¿tienes algo para contar?—ella frunce su bosa en una mueca que la hace ver linda—Vamos algo tiene que haber por ahí—la animo.

—Tenía en mi clase de niños de 6 años un pequeño, era sin duda tremendo, se llamaba Armando, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que planeaba una travesura, una vez me pregunto si me hubiese gustado que mi cabello fuese de otro color, le dije que si—ella ríe ante su recuerdo y no puedo evitar sonreír con ella—le dije que me gustaría que hubiese sido negro, como el color de cabello de mi padre, entonces al parecer quedo satisfecho con mi respuesta…según yo. No contaba con que él, tenía el ferviente deseo de hacer mi sueño realidad.

— ¿Qué te hizo?—hablo entre risas.

—Había hecho una colecta con todos sus compañeros, recogiendo sus acuarelas negras, un día al entrar del receso, los niños gritaron "sorpresa" y Armando quien estaba subido en mi escritorio, me tiro encima toda la pintura—ella sonríe y yo reviento en carcajadas.

— ¡Oye no te rías!—reclama entre risas—pase los siguientes dos días con la cabeza entre negro y rubio, el color no quería salir con nada.

Los dos reímos, tal y como reíamos siempre cuando vivíamos juntos, toda era casi perfecto.

 ***Un capítulo más para ustedes mis hermosas lectoras, espero lo disfruten, no se preocupen que de aquí en adelante habrá un poco de dulce romance antes de que se desate la tormenta***

 ***Preguntas, para conocernos***

 ***¿Tienen bebes?***

 **Yo tengo tres, que me vuelven loca, uno de 9, la nena de 8 y el último de 6.**

 ***¿Tienes un tormento amado? Es decir esposo***

 **Yo sí, y lo recontra amo….¡Hola Pablo!** **J** **.**

 **=Ali:** Hola Ali… ¿Qué tal?...todo bien espero, linda gracias por buscarme, estoy aquí siempre, dispuesta a dar todo de mí en cada una de mis letras espero tenerte, por aquí muy, muy seguido. Un saludo enorme para ti, mi bella.

 **=ELIZABETH2261:** Eli, mi muy bella Eli, gracias por tus diferentes opiniones y suposiciones de las pastillas la verdad es que no te alejas mucho de la verdad, pero igual démosle caña a esto dos que les falta mucho para el "vivieron felices por siempre". Eli un enorme abrazo para ti y como siempre millón gracias por leerme.

 **=Natu:** mi Nat….¡Hola! Espero que estés súper y recontra bien, que alegría que estés por Face y Wattpad, me encanta verte por allá tambiénJ. Mi bella es un encanto para mí escribir para ustedes, Adriana sin ustedes seria nadie. Espero tenerte de vuelta por aquí con tus mensajitos. Un besote y un gran abrazo para ti, por cierto ¿tú eres la chica del león es decir la foto con de perfil en Wattpad? Pues si eres, déjame decirte, que si domas un león, tu esposo debe ser todo un gatito jajajaja jajajaja un beso linda.

 **=Liz025:** Hola, hola mi bella Liz, oye linda te súper felicito por tu obra, me leí el capítulo de estreno y esta que pega en serio, espero que continúes con tus letras. Un saludo y abrazo de osos parar ti.

 **=Samarapuca:** Mi ¡Sami! Hooooola, amiga bella no te sonrojes que al cesar lo que es del cesar, todas las mujeres somos herrrrmosa y bellasJ. Sami que alegría que ahora tenemos más maneras de contactarnos, aunque te cuento que yo no soy mucho de Face en realidad soy casi nada de Face, pero siempre cumplo con pasarme por ahí. Un enorme saludo para ti, y un súper abrazo.

 **=Yssareyes** : si estas por allí…..¡Hola!

 ***Se despide de ustedes Adriana***


	12. UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

**CAPITULO 11**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **Un NUEVO SENTIMIENTO**

 ***Serena***

Las mundo juzga duramente el actuar de una persona sin saber qué es lo que lo hacer ser quien es.

Dicen:

"Esa mujer es una puta, esa mujer no tiene moral, esa mujer es de lo peor… y muchos títulos despectivos más"

Lo que no saben es que detrás esta mujer que todo el mundo tacha de ser una cualquiera hubo dolor, hubo alguien que destruyo su vida sin ningún tipo de contemplación...Me pregunto ¿Por qué juzgamos a los demás sin antes darnos cuenta de cuál es la historia de esa persona?

Todos somos capaces de juzgar, todos tenemos juicio para todos menos para sí mismos, no somos capaces de ver nuestros errores pero si somos capaces de destruir a los demás por los suyos.

Cuando vivía con mi aquella mujer mal llamada "mamá", mi vida era un hoyo del que necesitaba que alguien me sacara, muchas veces los vecinos vieron como aquel hombre me miraba, me tocaba o me llamaba, pero nunca ninguno hizo nada… ¿Porque?...hay muchas respuestas; porque no querían meterse en problemas ajenos, porque no era su asunto, porque aquel hombre era peligroso o porque simplemente no les importaba.

Sin embargo, si tenían un juicio en su boca, hablaban de la pobre niña y la madre horrorosa y pervertida que permitía que sucediera…

"Yo jamás permitiría semejante aberración", escuche alguna vez.

Esas mismas personas que sabían mi pesadilla permitían que sus hijos se burlaran de mí y esas mismas personas que decían sentir lastima por mí, no permitían que sus hijos jugaran conmigo, porque por alguna razón ellos creían que yo estaba contaminada.

Nunca nadie hizo nada por mí, es increíble que aquel hombre que empezó mi infierno fue el mismo encargado de terminarlo, el acabo con la vida de mi progenitora y con su propia existencia.

Ya para entonces estaba bastante lastimada, aun así una de las cosas que me permitió avanzar fue mi lema: "El pasado, es pasado y allí se queda", mi abuela fue una leve brisa en mi vida que calmaba mi dolor, su cariño fue un aliciente.

Al contrario de lo que muchos creyeron, mi abuela siempre supo lo que me había sucedido, la policía se lo dijo, trato de ayudarme, juro que lo intento, pero entonces yo ya estaba más que decidida a olvidar todo aquello, sin saber que dentro de mi crecía la semilla de algo que poco a poco me destruiría.

Un día como cualquiera conocí a Darien, y él no fue una simple brisa, fue una tormenta que arrasaba con todos aquellos sentimientos de destrucción, el azul intenso de sus ojos limpiaba mi alma y me demostraba que ya nada de mi pasado importaba.

Entonces una vez la vida me quitaba algo que amaba y me hacía bien, fue allí que la destrucción me arraso.

—¿En qué piensas?—los rayos del sol, iluminan el rostro de Darien, el color intenso del océano de funden en sus ojos de una manera majestuosa, aun así él no es consciente de lo mucho que mi corazón se agita con su presencia.

—Hace tres días te conté mi verdad y aun sigues aquí… ¿Por qué?—en sus labios se queda una palabra que no es capaz de mencionar, el bote se balancea con cada ola que avanza hasta la orilla, y os deja meciéndonos suavemente.

—Sigo aquí porque…porque no deseo irme, no voy a negar que cada palabra que me dijiste me hirió, y daría lo que fuera por que no hayas que tenido que pasar por todo aquello—mi corazón se siente cálido por sus palabras—Eres fuerte, sobreviviste, y eso te convierte en alguien admirable.

—Haberme convertido en una…. —la palabra prostituta se queda atorada en mi garganta—Ninfómana, no me convierte en alguien admirable.

—Es solo una enfermedad que con la ayuda correcta puede sanar, Serena pudiste haber hecho de tu vida mil cosas peores y no lo hiciste—deja la caña de pescar un lado y toma una de mis manos entre las suyas—Mírate, estas aquí y por todos los cielos, yo sé que estas luchando contra esto que eres.

—No lo sé—niego mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, las limpio con mis manos—Dios, creo que ahora que puedo llorar, mis lágrimas se niegan a quedarse en mis ojos—el medio sonríe, levanta mi rostro con su índice.

—El dolor más manejable si lo sacas—deja un beso en mi frente y sigue con su tarea de pescar nuestra cena. Sonrío al recordar que esta mañana despertó con la loca idea de pescar.

—No creo que vayas a pescar nada— me burlo, el enchina sus ojos hacia mí.

—Mujer de poca fe—me rio, enfoco mis ojos en la revista, no soy mucho de revistas, pero fue lo único que encontré por allí para entretenerme. Observo un anuncio de perfumes donde aparece la "novia "de Darien, mis músculos se tensan, hemos hablado de muchas cosas pero ese es un tema que no hemos tocado, pero solo hasta hoy.

—Que sucederá con Beryl—observo cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse, su mandíbula se cierra con fuerza, tanto que sus dientes rechinan, aun así decido continuar— Es más, ¿cómo es que estas aquí, cuando aquel tipo Black te ha hecho firmar otro contrato?—llena sus pulmones de aire lentamente y fija su mirada en mí.

…

 ***Darien***

Verla llorar ha sido increíble, sé que suena feo, pero lo que ella no sabe es que ese fue el primer paso para sanar su tan herida alma o al menos eso dijo la Psicóloga con la que he hablado por teléfono, al menos esta psicóloga si es real ya que Rei me contacto con ella.

El viento mueve el cabello de Serena lo que hace que cada hebra brille como los mismos rayos del sol. Ella se merece lo mejor que la vida puede darle, es hermosa inteligente y dulce, ¿Por qué la vida se ensaño con ella? Cierro mis puños por la rabia que siento cada vez que recuerdo sus palabras.

Claro que creo que ella es admirable, ella lucho con su dolor, con su infierno y continuo, ella está aquí aun luchando contra aquello que la lastima…y lo mejor de todo no me ha echado de su lado.

La observo ojear una revista, entonces me doy un golpe mental y me reprocho el no haber traído un par de libros para ella, se lo mucho que le encantan leer.

Observo como su ceño se frunce, sus manos se cierran en las páginas de la revista.

—Que sucederá con Beryl—todo mi cuerpo se atiesa, sabía que en cualquier momento debía contarle la verdad, pero no sé si este lista aun para saber todo lo que sucedió después de la boda de Rei— Es más, ¿cómo es que estas aquí, cuando aquel tipo Black te ha hecho firmar otro contrato?—su mirada es dolorosa, no quiero que sepa todo aun.

—Serena aún hay muchas cosas que debes saber…

—Dímelas

—Qué tal si regresamos a casa, hablaremos en cuanto lleguemos y hayamos cenado… ¿te parece?—ella asiente no muy segura, aun así regresamos a casa en silencio.

Después de cenar y arreglar la cocina nos acomodamos en la sala.

—Bien, ahora si puedes hablar conmigo.

El día que te fuiste, digo antes de la boda de Rei…—dudo por un momento, la verada es que no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Darien sea lo que sea, solo dilo—pide.

—Bien…antes que nada quiero que sepas que hace mucho deje a Beryl—ella asiente un poco inquieta—ella fue para mí solo una obligación…lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Si…me lo dijiste.

—Nada de lo que decían esas revistas era cierto, yo jamás me casaría con otra mujer que no fueras tu—cierro la boca de inmediato ante mis palabras, ella no dice nada, sus mejillas se tornan un poco rojas y sonrío—lo siento no quise incomodarte—aseguro, aunque el saber que mis palabras aún tienen ese efecto en ella me complace. —Rei es policía—sus ojos se abren sorprendidos.

—Policía—su boca se cierra y se abre por la sorpresa—pero ella…ella es médico.

—Sí, es médico legista, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo, yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando lo supe, incluso Lita lo es… ¡mierda, yo debí serlo también!—ella sonríe.

—Debo suponer que Mamoru no lo sabe –asentí— sí, sería raro que dejara ser policía, aunque por lo visto Rei ha sabido esconderlo muy bien.

—Sí que ha sabido.

—Ella te ayudo— es aquí donde, empieza la verdadera historia.

—Serena, cuando fui al matrimonio de Rei, yo acababa de firmar un nuevo contrato con Black, lo firme bajo amenazas—suspiro—como siempre tú y mi familia fueron mis puntos débiles.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas, todo lo que me paso desde un principio fue un error donde ni tu ni yo fuimos culpables…—su silencio hace que siga—Fui a casa con la firme intención de pedirle ayuda a Rei, yo…yo no estaba seguro de que tu estarías allí—me mira con duda—no me mires así, es la verdad, aunque no te voy a negar que verte aquella mañana, me dio el valor que me faltaba para mandar a Black a la mierda.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Resulta que Rei había sido asignada aun caso, ese caso era Black.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Si, tal cual lo oyes, resulta que Rei estaba enterada de absolutamente todo, lo que yo hice…todo—los recuerdos me invaden— El grupo de policías de la comandancia de Rei escucharon mi versión de la historia e hicimos un plan para que Black cayera. Beryl llego a la boda le hice creer que me casaría con ella, la convencí de que confiara en mí y hablo de los negocios de su padre, todo quedo grabado, aun así no fue suficiente, así que tuve que cumplir mi contrato y hacer las peleas. Una noche en Las Vegas mientras Beryl y yo…. —me doy un golpe mental por ser tan imbécil, Serena tiene una mueca en su boca, suspiro, soy tan imbécil—Lo siento.

—No importa solo sigue. —puedo notar su incomodidad y de veraz que me lamento por ser tan idiota.

—Bueno, Beryl me conto que Black, cerraría un contrato esa noche más tarde, era algo sobre unas peleas ilegales, peleas donde no termina hasta que uno de los dos muera—su rostro es de sorpresa, pero decido ignorarlo, no creo ser capaz de decírselo—me dijo todo y a su vez yo se lo dije a Rei, capturaron a Black y a la mayoría de sus cómplices, aunque Beryl escapo, Rei y Jedaite trabajan para capturarla, mientras tu yo estamos aquí.

—Quieres decir…lo que me estás diciendo…

—Lo que estoy diciendo, es que te traje aquí para protegerte, te traje aquí porque, el día…el día que te vi en aquel callejón con ese tipo, supe que algo estaba mal, esa no eras tú.

—Esa soy yo—insiste.

—No esa no eras tú, esta—la señalo—esta eres tú, esta es la mujer que conocí, esta que esta frente a mí ahora es la mujer a la que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a entregarle el cielo si se lo pidieras.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosa después de todo lo que te he contado? Darien yo no tengo la capacidad de ser nada más que esto—extiende sus brazos mostrándose a sí misma—estoy…

—Eres hermosa, conozco a la verdadera Serena y es hermosa.

—No, soy un despojo de la mujer que conociste, soy una mujer sucia que no merece nada—sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y el coraje hace parte de mí.

—No puedes decir eso…Serena tú no tienes la culpa de lo que… ¡de lo que ese hijo de puta te hizo!

—No, no la tengo…o talvez si…no lo se

— ¡No la tienes!—espete, queriendo que lo entienda.

— ¡Okey…tal vez no la tenga, pero solo de eso, porque después de ti me revolqué con cuanto hombre pude y eso si fue mi culpa!—lagrimas bañan sus ojos, y cada una de ellas me duele.

—¡No, eso tampoco fue tu culpa!—espete sin evitar que la imagen de ella con otros viniera a mí, sacudí mi cabeza pensando que eso ya era pasado y no importaba, me acerque a ella, pero se apartó, tomo aire y trato de calmarme—Esa sigue siendo su maldita culpa, el infeliz te lastimo siendo una niña, y eso no se supera fácilmente Serena—esta de espaldas a mi observando el mar, la tomo por el codo y la giro hacia mí, fundiéndola en un fuerte abrazo, su cuerpo se sacude por su llanto.

—No lo sé, no sé si merezco algo o no Darien, no sé qué suceda al salir de aquí…Aquí a tu lado me puedo controlar, lo puedo hacer—acaricio su espalda tratando de calmarla—Tengo tanto miedo de que al salir de aquí todo vuelva a ser como antes y la ansiedad gane esta batalla.

—No lo hará—murmuro en su cabello—eres fuerte, y serás tú quien gane, yo confío en ti, ¿me crees?—tomo su rostro entre mis manos para mirarla a los ojos. — ¿Crees que confió en ti?

—Lo creo, creo en ti Darien—pego mí frente a la de ella mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclan—creo en más que en mi misma.

— ¡Oh nena, lo se…!—como le diré la verdad—Pero también debes creer en ti—meto un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja—eres capaz de muchas cosas, saldremos de esto, lo haremos.

—Ahora lo creo, pero…solo si tú te quedas junto a mí—dejo un suave beso en mis labios y se marchó dejando mi corazón azotando contra mi pecho.

—Te amo—susurre cuando la vi entrar a su habitación, Serena ya no cerraba su puerta, era un avance más del que ella no se daba cuenta.

…

El resto de los días los dos teníamos una rutina, corríamos en las tardes y en las noches, lo que la mantenía exhausta.

Al principio cada vez que cenábamos, Serena se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa, ahora se sienta a mi lado y de vez en cuando me permite abrazarla. Ella sonríe más y creo que ni siquiera lo nota.

— ¿Qué haces?—su voz me sobresalta.

— ¡mierda…nena, casi me matas del susto!—su risa hace que mi pecho se infle.

—Oh pobre bebe, aun le temes a la oscuridad—se burla.

—No, le temo a las cosas feas que salen de ella—la pico.

— ¡Oye…yo no soy fea!—chilla, mientras rio.

—Nena, no me refería a ti—entorna los ojos, arreglando su cabello—no te esmeres tanto, para mí con el cabello alborotado o no, siempre te veraz hermosa. —un ligero tono rosa se posa en sus mejillas, carraspea sin tener palabras para lo que acabo de decir.

— ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?—observo el reloj en la pared son las cuatro de la mañana.

—Siento haberte levantado, pero este hombre fuerte tiene que pescar—levanta una ceja.

—La última vez lo intentaste pasamos cinco horas bajo el sol y no pescaste más que una comezón por exceso de sol—se burla.

—Sí, si lo sé, ¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas?

—No, soy realista

—Bien, señorita realista, ya que sacaste tu bonito trasero de la cama vendrás conmigo.

—A no señor, este bonito trasero se queda en casa…

—Vamos Serena me voy a aburrir yo solo…

— ¡Buf!…está bien—acepto.

…

—Esto fue una mala idea—Serena no ha parado de quejarse—¡Darien Chiba…llevamos aquí tres horas y no haz pescado nada!

—Podrías solo…cerrar el pico ya, como voy a pescar algo si no has parado de chillar los últimos treinta minutos.

—¡Chillar…chillar! ¡Darien, pues si o he parado de chillar es porque te has estado rascando toda una hora, y no quiero que el que pase chillando toda la noche seas tú!

—¡Yo no chillo!—la veo ponerse de pie, enfunfurruñada.

— ¡Si chillas…ahora rema a la orilla, es una orden!

Me cruzo de brazos—No lo hare.

— ¡Si lo harás!

—Claro que no—esto es divertido—Serena, siéntate el bote se puede virar.

—No.

—Serena.

—No—me pongo de pie.

— ¡Siéntate ya!

—Sabes lo que necesitas…—pone sus manos en mi pecho y una coqueta sonrisa se desliza en sus labios.

— ¿Q…que?

—Un baño—empuja en mi pecho y el agua helada recibe mi espalda.

Mi pecho sube y baja por frio.

— ¡Rayos, Serena son las siete de la mañana, esta agua parece tener hielo!—ella sonríe a carcajadas y juro que me reiría con ella si el agua helada hiciera que me faltara el aire—ja, ja, ja muy gracioso—rio sarcástico.

—Si…es muy gracioso—se burla.

—Ayúdame—extiendo mi mano hacia ella.

—Oh no señor Chiba, yo conozco ese truco.

—Oh vamos ayúdame, se me está congelando el trasero.

— ¿Prometes no tirarme al agua?

—En el caso de que deba prometer que no te lanzare al agua, he de decir que puedo o no prometerlo parcialmente, ya que de ninguna manera haría algo que te provocara el menor daño, y una promesa enteramente parcial…

— ¡Ya cállate y dame la mano!—me rio de ella, esto era algo que hacia siempre solo para sacarla de quicio. Tomo su mano y me subo al bote, me entrega una toalla y me envuelvo en ella.

—Gracias.

—Si de…—la abrazo y juntos caemos al agua.

— ¡Hay…hay…Dios!—apenas podía hablar— ¡Es…es…esta fri…fri…a!

—Te dije que lo estaba—me rio.

—Idiota, dijiste que no…—sus dientes castañean—… me botarías.

—No, nena prometí que no te jalaría, no prometí que no me lanzaría al agua contigo.

Intentábamos subir al bote cuando el hilo de la caña comenzó a ser tirado.

— ¡Agárrala!

—Eso intento—nade hasta el bote y cuando llegue, lo único que pude ver fue mi caña siendo arrastrada mar adentro. Estaba a punto de lamentarme cuando Serena reventó a carcajadas detrás de mí. Su risa era contagiosa así que no pude más que reír con ella.

"Superaras todo lo que sea princesa"—pensé, viéndola reír.

…

—Tontos y re—tontos—levanto la película para que Serena la vea.

—No lo sé, nunca la vi, ¿Qué tal es?

—Es buena, espera a ver la parte de los mocos— entorna los ojos.

—Claro, tenía que haber mocos para que sea divertida para ti…ya no comes mocos, ¿o sí?—sonríe divertida.

— ¡Dios, Sere tenía tres años!—su risa es música para mis oídos.

—Oye, es difícil olvidar eso, tu madre no debió contármelo nunca—ahora el que entorna los ojos soy yo.

—Con mocos o no siempre adoraste los besos de esta boca—me señalo orgulloso.

Ella masculla un—engreído—por lo bajo.

Después de que Jim Carrey pasara por su tema con los mocos, Serena no paraba de reír, luego escogió una película llamada "Son como niños", ¡Dios, esos hombre estaban locos!

Serena gritaba como loca cuando uno de ese montón de locos lanza una flecha hacia arriba y todos salen corriendo.

—Dios me duele el estómago—dice con una enorme sonrisa en su cara—creo que estas han sido las mejores películas cómicas de mi vida.

Apago el televisor y me acerco a ella— ¿saldremos a pescar mañana?

—Si como no, Chiba sigue alucinando—esta es mi Serena—ahora será mejor que me valla a dormir, se acerca dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla. —que duermas bien.

…

 ***Serena***

—Estoy soñando—me digo a mi misma.

El ruido en mi puerta había despertado, cubro mi cuerpo con una manta y salgo al pasillo donde el inicio de una fila de pequeñas caracolas de mar llaman mi atención, me inclino y tomo una, tiene hermosos colores, en tonos rosas, sigo la fila de caracolas hasta encontrar una pequeña nota, con la desaliñada letra de Darien, sonrío al verla—ni con el tiempo la mejoraste—susurro, al leer las palabras en ella mi corazón da un vuelco.

 **"** **Hoy es un día importante, no lo olvide, ¿creíste que lo haría?"**

 **"** **Feliz Cumpleaños a la mujer más hermosa, Serena. La vida está llena de oportunidades, y esta es una, ahora depende de ti darle una oportunidad a la vida"**

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, hace tanto tiempo que nadie, me decía esas palabras, nunca le dije a nadie mi verdadera fecha de cumpleaños, él fue al único a quien se lo dije y no lo olvido.

Por alguna razón que entiendo muy bien, mi corazón da volteretas en mi pecho, juro que he tratado de evitar que mi corazón se sobresalte al verlo, escucharlo o simplemente cuando me abraza.

Un sentimiento nuevo ha crecido en mí, y deseo con toda mi alma que siga creciendo, amo a Darien, nunca deje de hacerlo, solo creía que no era merecedora de él. He comprendido que siempre fue él y solo el capaz de ayudarme a sanar, y juro que hare lo que sea para merecer a ese hombre que sufrió por protegerme aun a costa de sí mismo.

Mis mejillas están llenas de lágrimas que no he podido evitar que salieran.

—Oye, si demoras tanto en salir, será en vano todo lo que he preparado.

Luce tan perfecto parado en el marco de la puerta, la polo que lleva deja a la vista la mayoría de sus tatuajes, su sonrisa en sus labios hace que mi piel se caliente, no de la manera en que me lastima, sino de una forma placentera.

—Feliz Cumpleaños Serena—me aferro a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, me aferro a estos brazos que me hacen sentir feliz y segura de que puedo con todo.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas, allá afuera tengo un monton de chucherías y comida chatarra que disfrutar mientras vemos el amanecer. —hubiese preferido una cena, esto…esto es mas de amigos, la decepción punza en mi pecho.

—La cena es para esta noche— dice nervioso, hay no espero que la decepción no se haya notado en mi cara—es decir aun no amanece, pero decidí que sería mejor…

—Entiendo, no creas que no me gusta la idea de comer chucherías mientras veo salir el sol es solo que…. —trato de aclarar—es decir todo tiempo contigo es lindo—mi rostro se calienta con mis palabras, no quiero que el crea que quiero, bueno que lo quiero solo para sexo, la sonrisa más coqueta del mundo se desliza en su rostro—Bueno, lo que trato de decir…

—Sí, si nena lo que quieras, lo entiendo—agradezco su interrupción, porque no quería seguir balbuceando como tonta—pero camina porque si seguimos hablando, el sol saldrá y no veremos nada.

…

La música de Bob Marley (Dont worry be happy) inunda mis oídos, me remuevo en mi cama y observo a mi alrededor, lo último que recuerdo es haber estado recostada entre los brazos de Darien en una silla de playa—seguramente me quede dormida— la voz cantarina de Darien llega hasta mí, sonrío por sus alaridos—es mejor que se haya hecho boxeador porque como cantante hubiese terminado pidiendo monedas en la calle. —rio por mi propia ocurrencia.

Camino perezosamente hasta encontrarlo en la sala, sin camisa, sus tatuajes están en todo su esplendor, un dragón enrollado en una espada me da la bienvenida, sus pasos de baile hacen que suelte una carcajada.

—¡Dios mío, sigues escuchando esa canción!— suelto aun riendo.

Entonces voltea y sus ojos se clavan en los míos, una enorme sonrisa se desliza en su rostro, me recuerda al Darien juguetón que conocí cuando tenía 17 años, con ninguna preocupación más que mantener el tanque de su motocicleta lleno.

— ¡Oh nena mala!... ¿estas riéndote de mí?—dice entre divertido y ofendido.

—No...—me rio—señor Chiba créame que jamás de los jamases me burlaría de usted.

—Eso creí—Se acerca a mi bailando y balanceándose de un lado a otro—¡Oh si nena!—Baila—¡Mi nena bailara…Don worry be happy…! ¡Si Bob, mi nena bailara conmigo!—rio con ganas al verlo bailar.

—No…definitivamente no bailare—advierto sonriente.

—Uuuuu…siiii… lo harás—canta, enrolla su brazo en mi cintura. Su sonrisa es contagiosa. Nos movemos al ritmo de la pegajosa canción, me aparta haciendo que de un par de vueltas, me regresa a su cuerpo y planta un beso en mi cabello. —No quisiera salir nunca de aquí, es increíble estar a solas contigo lejos de la mierda del mundo…además me encanta que tu sonrisa sea solo para mí.

—Egoísta

—Oh soy un maldito egoísta con suerte, que tiene a la mujer más hermosa del mundo en una isla solo para el—golpeo su hombro de manera juguetona.

—Desde cuando eres tan adulador—pregunto divertida.

—Desde que te volví a ver—asegura, su mirada es sincera, mi corazón ha subido su ritmo unas octavas, de pronto soy consciente de mis manos sobre su piel desnuda, se siente caliente, tanto como su respiración. Nuestro baile ahora se ha hecho lento, me recuesto en su pecho. Necesito saber si corazón esta tan acelerado como el mío.

—Lo escuchas…escuchas como te reconoce, él sabe que eres tú, él sabe que estas aquí y siempre supo que tu serias la única mujer por la que sus latidos se aceleran. Nunca en mi vida desee tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti, nunca estuve con aquella mujer por voluntad propia, porque quería que solo fueras tú, y nadie más que tú.

Sé que es sincero, lo sé, mi corazón me lo dice, me lo grita desesperadamente.

—Te creo—sus ojos me observan con adoración infinita. Una de sus manos se cuela detrás de mi cuello, mi cuerpo se tensa de forma deliciosa ante su tacto.

—Serena—susurra tan cerca de mis labios como puede.

—Darien—contesto ansiosa de que sus labios toquen los míos después de tanto tiempo.

—Te amo— en ese preciso momento mi corazón explota, explota de manera dulce y placentera. Corto la distancia que nos separa, nos fundimos en un beso ansiado y esperado, mi boca encaja perfectamente con la suya, sus manos se aferran a mi cuerpo y las mías se aprisionan es el suyo como una persona condenada se aferra a su última esperanza.

El tacto de su lengua suave y húmeda hace que salga de mi garganta un gemido casi imperceptible, sus manos se deslizan debajo de mi camiseta, y el solo tacto de sus manos gruesas y endurecidas por sus peleas, hace que mi piel y mi cuerpo reaccionen enviando deliciosas descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo.

—Hazme el amor—Pido, esta vez no es sexo, no es desesperación, no es ansiedad, es amor, todo lo que necesito es que el hombre que amo me haga el amor, una suave sonrisa se desliza en sus labios. Uno de sus brazos se desliza detrás de mis rodillas, me levanta y nos conduce a la habitación.

Me deja caer suavemente sobre la cama, me besa nuevamente esta vez atreviéndose a mas, sus manos acarician mis muslos en suaves círculos hasta llegar a mi cintura, resbala su mano hasta llegar a uno de mis senos, el cual esta descubierto.

Nuestras lenguas bailan un compás lento y apasionado, gemidos de satisfacción salen de nuestras bocas sin ningún control.

Los dos reímos cuando la canción que hace un rato bailábamos se repite nuevamente.

—Serena te hare el amor tantas veces que te aseguro te olvidaras de cualquier caricia anterior a la mía, serás mía y solo mía para siempre—su promesa se graba en mi corazón.

Nos besamos esta vez con desesperación, se desliza por mi cuello, entretanto saca mi camiseta.

—Eres aún más perfecta de lo que recordaba—musita en mi cuello, Darien, lame chupa y succiona mis pechos sin condescendencia, jala de mis pezones con sus dientes de manera excitante, tanto que mi centro se humedece más.

—Darien—hablo entrecortado.

—No, Serena te voy a adorar, te voy a amar, así que nena solo disfruta.

Su lengua, su boca, sus manos acarician mi cuerpo, sus manos deslizan mi short junto con mis bragas hasta dejarlos caer al suelo, coloca una mano en cada uno de mis muslos y los abre, sus ojos brillan por la excitación, besa la parte interior de mis muslos hasta llegar a aquel punto deseoso y erecto que suplica atención, mi pecho se levanta junto a mis caderas cuando su lengua se desliza en mi centro, lame una y otra vez mientras sus dedos hacen magia entrando y saliendo de mí.

Sus besos se riegan una vez más, por mi vientre, mis senos hasta llegar a mi boca.

—Eres deliciosa—me besa y mi propio sabor me excita, entonces sin ninguna contemplación se adentra en mí en una sola estocada.

— ¡Ah….!—jadeamos al unísono, mis paredes se tensan alrededor de su erección, su intromisión es deliciosa y delirante.

—Te amo Darien, Te amo y nunca deje de hacerlo—Su cabeza se entierra en mi cuello, lo escucho jadear, no entiendo nada solo hasta sentir sus lágrimas tibias deslizarse por mi cuello.

—Eres mi mundo Serena, no lo olvides nunca, Te amo y pase lo que pase siempre lo hare—sus movimientos se hacen rápidos, el golpeteo incesante de sus caderas contra las mías me llevan más alto del cielo, mi cuerpo se tensa ante la sensación inminente de un orgasmo que me domina por completo, de deshago en sus brazos, un gruñido áspero brota de su garganta al derramarse dentro de mí, cae rendido sobre mí, su cuerpo sudado se enlaza con el mío, su corazón late tan debocado como el mío.

Dos corazones reconociéndose, dos corazones amándose para siempre.

—Te amo Serena Tzukino, te amo y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo—nos besamos delicadamente, entretanto se desliza fuera de mí, él sonríe feliz, se tira aun lado de la cama, y me atrae a su pecho—No pienso dejar que te alejes de mí nunca más.

—Te amo—le repito una vez más, así por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento feliz, me permito descansar en los brazos del hombre que amo y me permito soñar con algo diferente.

 ***¡Haaaaaaa, ya hay tienen románticas calenturientas jajajaja, espero me haya quedado bien, hice lo que pude!...Huy el lemmon me sonroja jajaja***

=Yssareyes48: ¡Que full de chévere que estés aun por aquí!... ¡no me abandonaste!...Linda mil gracias de verdad, un enorme saludo para ti.

 **=Liz025:** Liz…¡anímate por amor a Dios, créeme que te leerán mucho! Y tienes 2 bebes eso es muy lindo los niños llenan la vida de alegría….aunque a veces yo quiero regalar los míos jajajaja, hermosa un beso para ti, cuida a eso bebes tuyos y a tu esposo también.

 **=Natu=** Tu….tu mujer de Dios…me dio algo bonito en el corazón al leer la descripción de tu relación con tu esposo...¡desde los ocho años, que hermoso!, Mira lo que te voy a decir es verdad, de veritas, de veritas, estoy más que dispuesta a hacer una obra con tu vida, debe ser hermoso poder contarles esa historia a tus bebes, Te felicito de todo corazón por tu linda historia de amor con tu esposo, y de todo corazón te deseo un "vivieron felices por siempre". Te envío un enorme saludo y cuida esa hermosa familia que tienes. Ahh por cierto dile a tu esposo que si te cambia por dos de veinte tendrá muchos problemas, le pondré a los villanos de mis historias su nombre, lo prometo jajajaja. Haaaaa casi lo olvido, jajajaja me rio Natu él es valiente para tatuarse un león pero no para tenerlo de frente jajajaja me late que en términos de valentía tú le ganaste.

= **Ali:** Ali mi bella un enorme abrazote a esas princesas tuyas que de seguro deben ser herrrrmosas, y Ali en cuanto al amor la edad es lo de menos, el amor te pega con quien menos lo imaginas, donde menos lo imaginas y cuando menos lo esperas, para que fijarse en edades y pequeñeces cuando puedes ser amada e inmensamente feliz. Me avisas si tienes ese bebe, seria lindo saberlo huyyy y mas lindo si es en la fecha de cumpleaños de los dos, espero que pronto puedas formar esa bella familia junto a él, debe ser un hombre excelente si deja todo por vivir junto a ti. Hermosa, te deseo lo mejor del mundo y que todo lo que planeas sea muy bueno para tu vida. Un besote y un abrazo linda.

 **=Samarapuca:** Sami…¡hola Sami! Yo también tengo tres terremotos jajajaja y no son muchos, es más yo creo que me falto uno jajajaja naaa no lo creo, si hubiese tenido otro me hubiese vuelto loca. Sami como siempre mil gracias por tus palabras, eres magnifica con eso de elevarle la moral a la gente. Hermosa eres tan linda siempre con tus palabras que no puedo decirte más que gracias. Un abrazo para ti hermosa.

 **=Taty** : Hola Taty que bien que te hayas animado a dejarme un mensajito… ¿Cómo estas, todo bien?, espero que sí, y si Seiya es un pobre hijo de su p$$$$, y eso que aún no ha sido malo. Mi bella un saludo para ti, junto a un enorme abrazo, si…si hoy estoy muy abrazadora…jjjj.

 **=ELIZABETH2261** : Eli….¡recuérdame no ser tu enemiga nunca!...¡pobre Diamante!...creo que deberías escribir novelas sobre venganzas y esas cosas serias perfecta….y por cierto concuerdo con lo de media sádica jajajaja, mi bella te felicito por tu bella princesa y de todo corazón lo siento por lo de tu esposo, eso solo me dice que eres una mujer muy valiente y digna de ser admirada, sigues adelante a pesar de las dificultades, tu nena debe sentirse orgullosa de su mami. ¿De qué parte de Ecuador eres?

 **=Marinerita:** Mi bella guarda energías para odiar a Seiya, porque prometo que querrás castrarlo jajajaja, gracias por escribirme, significa mucho que siempre dejes un-Hola- para mí, un saludo guapa.

= **Luna Creciente24** : Gracias por pasarte por aquí, y "un amor sin tiempo" ahora se llama "Nuestro Destino", el capítulo lo subiré pronto así que ya puedes ponerla como favorita jajajaja espero te guste le hice muchos cambios y espero que quede bien, espero tenerte por aquí más seguido, un saludo y mil gracias por leerme.

*Chicas las adoro, ahora me voy, me duelen los dedos de tanto teclear jajaja na mentira, **un beso y un abrazo a esas lectoras fantasmas, no las puedo ver pero las puedo sentir….¡Huy eso sonó raro!.Jajajaja, es que veo cada una de sus lecturas en las estadísticas, anímense y digan...¡HOLA!***


	13. FELICIDAD

**CAPITULO 12**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **FELICIDAD**

 ***Serena***

Por primera vez en muchos años no me siento culpable de entregarme a un hombre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento protegida entre los brazos del hombre que amo.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—deslizo una sonrisa en mis labios al escuchar la voz de Darien, aquí enredada entre sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo encontré la paz que hace mucho buscaba y que nada ni nadie ha sido capaz de entregarme.

Levanto mi rostro para verlo sonreír.

—Quiero que sepas que esto ha sido diferente—sus ojos se llenan de comprensión y amor—esto no ha sido únicamente por liberación o ansiedad, esto ha sido por…

—Amor—completa él y mi corazón explota de felicidad, mis ojos se aguan por sus palabras—Serena, hemos hecho el amor—pego un grito ahogado cuando me voltea y hace que quede debajo de él, mientras sostiene mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza—Señorita Serena Tzukino, usted y yo hemos hecho el amor, y ha sido increíble—sus sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos es contagioso, estoy segura que me veo exactamente igual a el—Quiero que te quede muy claro que después de hoy te declaro mía.

— ¿Cómo que mía?

—Sí, MIA…Mia como que eres mía, en el sentido de levantarme en las mañanas y lo primero que vea sea tu bonita cara, mía en el sentido de que seré yo quien te haga el amor todos los días antes de dormir y por supuesto al levantarme, mía en el sentido de que serás tú quien lleve a mis cuatro hijos en su vientre.

— ¡Cuatro!—suelto divertida.

—Si cuatro, claro que a diferentes tiempos, pero cuatro, y ya no me interrumpas que aún no termino, eres mía en el sentido de que soy irremediablemente el hombre que amaras para el resto de tu vida y eso Serena no es una condición, es una exigencia, ya que yo te amare por siempre y para siempre, así que no espero menos de ti.—Mi ojos se llenan de lágrimas por sus palabras, es solo ahora que me pregunto ¿Cómo es que pude estar tanto tiempo lejos de él, cuando la cura para mis males la tenía el?

—Darien créeme que irremediablemente te amo, te amo con todo lo que soy y lo que quiero ser, eres mi cura y eres mi enfermedad, eres mi cielo y eres mi infierno eres…—su dedo índice se posa en mis labios deteniendo así mi retahíla.

—Lo sé, desde ahora no hay un antes princesa, desde ahora solo existe el presente, el ahora y un futuro—sus labios se posan sobre los míos, sellando una promesa silenciosa, sus manos recorren los costados de mi cuerpo, mientras sus labios hacen un camino de besos hasta mis pechos, su boca se cierra sobre uno de ellos arrancando un gemido de mi boca, su otra mano se desliza hasta el sur de mi cuerpo encontrando el punto de ebullición de todo mi deseo.

—Eres hermosa Serena y mereces ser amada—sus labios se deslizan lenta y tortuosamente por mi vientre, mis muslos se abren voluntariamente lista para recibir sus caricias, sin prisas, ni remordimientos.

Una de sus manos aun esta en mi pecho mientras la otra acaricia mis muslos, es entonces cuando siento su lengua acariciar mi centro palpitante y deseoso de más, mis manos se enredan en su cabello, dos de sus dedos se pierden dentro de mi haciendo que mis gemidos sean más audibles, el movimiento de sus dedos es más intenso y rapido, un inminente orgasmo se desplaza por mi cuerpo causándome un hormigueo entonces exploto sin remedio.

Lo observo levantar su rostro de mis muslos, con una amplia sonrisa, su cabello alborotado y sus labios brillantes de mi orgasmo.

—Esto ha sido maravilloso, nena créeme que te ves increíblemente sexy cuando tienes un orgasmo—mi cuerpo apenas responde a mí por el orgasmo, sus labios se pegan a los míos en un beso demandante y deseoso de más, y si él lo quiere ahora lo tendrá todo de mí.

Enredo mis piernas en su cintura haciéndolo caer del lado quedando sobre él.

—Y yo creo que te vez deliciosamente apetecible señor Chiba, te voy a dar mucho de mí, mi amor—sonrío maliciosa—solo espero que no salgas huyendo de mí.

—Jamás lo haría, ahora señorita ¿podría ilústrame?—me jala hacia el mientras, nos besamos sin prisas, beso su cuello, su pecho, muerdo, aruño y chupo por donde pasan mis labios, el solo se deja hacer a mi antojo, beso y admiro sus tatuajes de cerca, mi sorpresa es mucha cuando encuentro mi nombre en medio de su tinta, ahora no digo, ni pregunto nada, mi corazón se hincha de felicidad al escuchar y saber que yo soy la causante de sus gemidos de placer.

Beso su marcado abdomen hasta llegar a su palpitante erección, gime al sentir mi mano sobre ella, es grande y palpita ante mi toque, deslizo mi lengua en su punta.

—¡Oh nena…esto es…!—sus palabras se convierten en un ronco gemido cuando su erección se pierde dentro de mi boca—¡Oh carajo…!—espeta excitado—mis movimientos son lentos, mientras mi lengua azota la punta de su pene, levanta sus caderas por el placer—¡No, nena malditamente seguro es delicioso terminar en tu boca pero prefiero hacerlo dentro de ti!—me levanta en sus brazos y caigo de golpe sobre el haciéndonos gemir al unísono, lo cabalgo, con deseo, con años de extrañarlo y con años de desearlo, me muevo frenéticamente sobre él, el compás de nuestros gemidos me excitan más, extiendo mi cabeza hacia atrás siendo presa de un orgasmo fulminante, siento las manos de Darien en mis pezones los pellizca entre sus dedos siendo este el detonante para que los dos terminemos jadeante y sudorosos por la invasión de un delicioso clímax.

Nuestras respiraciones son irregulares, yo aún estoy sobre él, los latidos de su corazón son rápidos y agitados.

—Eres increíble nena—habla con voz cansada.

—Tú lo eres aún más—respondo acomodando mi cuerpo a su lado, me atrae en un abrazo, mientras acaricia mi espalda.

— ¿Quieres dormir o cenar?

—Baño—observo su cuerpo desnudo caminar hasta el baño, lo escucho abrir la ducha y volver, me toma entre sus brazos y así una vez más nos amamos enteros.

…

 ***Darien***

— ¡Dios, nena eres una obsesa del sexo!—suelto divertido, cuando siento una de sus manos descender por mi abdomen, Serena suelta una carcajada y sin duda para mi ese el mejor sonido del mundo.

— ¡Eres malo!—golpea mi hombro juguetonamente.

—Tienes que dejar que salga de esta cama—digo con falsa molestia—es tu cumpleaños y tengo que preparar algo lindo para mi novia—la no pierdo de vista su reacción, traga duro.

— ¿Novia?

—Si novia, ¡oh Dios, no creerías que me he entregado a ti sin que seamos novios!—digo ofendido, su risa vuelve, me acerco y beso sus labios—Eres mi novia…es más lo siento, ¿Serena quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí, sí que quiero ser tu novia—lo dice sin dudar haciendo que mi corazón se agite de felicidad.

 _"_ _Ella confía en ti"—_ me grita mi conciencia, sé que aun debo hablar con ella, pero es que todo ha ido tan bien que tengo miedo de que todo falle y perderla nuevamente.

…

—Darien, me has dejado encerrada toda la tarde en la habitación y ahora me cargas con los ojos vendados—Serena se queja, esta tarde la encerré en mi habitación, para poder preparar su cena de cumpleaños, me costó mucho hacerla incluso ella insistió en ayudar.

—Ya, no seas llorona— no estamos vestidos de traje ni nada que se le parezca, ella lleva unos cortos short azul y una blusa suelta manchada de colores como azul, verde amarillo y más colores los cuales desconozco, por otro lado yo solo llevo una pants negro y una polo blanca—camina un poco más, un poco más.

— ¡Auch!—se queja, yo suelto una carcajada—hiciste que golpeara mi dedo—medio ríe.

—Lo siento nena, es que desde aquí atrás tengo una vista privilegiada de tu redondo y bonito trasero—golpea mi hombro— ¿Bien, lista?—quito la venda de sus ojos y ella se queda sin palabras al igual que yo.

Serena a la luz de las velas y la luna es el ser más hermoso sobre el planeta tierra.

 ***Serena***

Hay cientos de pequeñas velas en envases de cristales sobre la arena, en medio de todo una mesa hermosamente arreglada para dos, Darien me observa impávido con una mirada de adoración en sus ojos.

—Eres hermosa Serena—desliza sus manos en mi cintura—eres el ser más bello que mis ojos hayan visto y tengo tanta suerte de que hayas decidido perdonarme y estar aquí a mi lado nuevamente.

Una suave música sale de algún lado, mis ojos buscan el sonido y encuentro su celular sobre la mesa desde donde sale una música suave y dulce.

—La suerte es mía Darien, he hecho y he cometido tantas equivocaciones que creí que no te merecía—aspiro y empapo mi ser del olor de su cuerpo, huele a Darien a mar, a dulce, a madera fresca—pero no te fuiste ahora estas aquí, ofreciéndome la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Lo seremos amor—nuestros cuerpos se deslizan por la arena al compás de la música. —Ahora debes probar lo que he preparado, nena te aseguro que eso está para chuparse los dedos.

Se me escapa una carcajada al ver que en medio de la mesa está la misma cena que ha preparado la última semana.

— ¡No te rías!—exclama—esta es mi mejor comida, y si te sigues riendo me la llevare.

— ¡No!—el abre la silla para mí y cenamos con el sonido de las olas y el titilar de las velas por el viento del océano.

—Dime que te alimentaste de más cosas y no solo de fideo.

—Sí, me alimente con fideos al pesto con carne, pasta y carne, macarrones con carne, en lasaña con carne.

— ¿Oye porque tanto fideo?

—La fibra—lo mire sin entender—por los músculos ya sabes.

—Es por eso que los sabes cocinar—asegure.

—Si— nuestra platica fue amena, hablamos mucho de nosotros claro sin tocar el pasado doloroso de ninguno de los dos.

Después de un delicioso postre de fresas, y un baile más nos amamos en el mar, despacio y con el sabor a sal en nuestros cuerpos nos amamos una vez más sobre la arena.

El amor que Darien me ofrecía me resarcía, supongo que cuando amas es así, cuando se ama de verdad solo olvidas el pasado que alguna vez te lastimo, ahora si me sentía capaz de avanzar y si era junto a él, todo sería más fácil.

…

 ***Darien***

— ¡Corre!—Serena, corre agitada detrás de mí, está a mas no poder hasta que la veo caer de rodillas sobre la arena. Regreso hasta ella— ¡No lo puedo creer nena, que floja eres!—ella toma aire incapaz de recomponerse aún.

— ¡Eres….eres….eres un monstruo!—me rio por sus palabras, me inclino delante de ella, se ve tan tierna con su cabello revuelto, y su semblante cansado.

— ¿Quieres hacer el amor?—la pico y ella me mira amenazante.

—Sabes que… no puedo—sigue tratando de recuperar su respiración.

— ¡Oh vamos nena, aún nos queda un kilómetro!

— ¡¿Estas demente?!—Exclama— ¡voy a regresar a casa!

— ¡Ven aquí!—la tomo por la cintura—Nena, estas toda sudada, con ese cabello enredado, y con esa minúscula ropa de deporte tuya, que…en serio lo siento, pero si no te hago el amor ahora mismo, me volveré loco—sus labios se amplían en una sonrisa.

—No seas idiota—dice divertida—estoy cansada, sudada.

—Eso amor mío lo podemos resolver—la tomo entre mis brazos y nos metemos al agua fría y salada. Nuestras lenguas se enredan en un beso demandante y delicioso.

Hace tres días que Serena y yo no nos tocábamos, para mi había sido una tortura, solo dormíamos juntos y abrazados, quería que se demostrara a si misma que podía resistirlo sin lastimarse y lo hizo. Claro hasta hoy que el que no resistió fui yo.

—Creo que ahora el adicto al sexo es otro—suelta divertida entre besos.

—Mi amor, no soy adicto al sexo—deslice su licra por sus muslos justo con sus bragas, ella hacia lo mismo con mi ropa—soy adicto a ti, a tus besos—la levante enterrándome profundo dentro de ella, gruñí al sentir sus paredes estrechas a mi alrededor, nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas y agitadas, envolví mis manos en su trasero empujándola más hacia mí—soy adicto a estar dentro de ti y a sentir tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío—toque sus pechos, había descubierto que si pellizcaba sus pezones ella simplemente se volvía loca—¿Te gusta?—pellizque su pezón, se arqueo hacia atrás entregándome sus pechos a mi antojo.

Salí del agua estando aun dentro de ella la tendí sobre arena, quede entre sus muslos, embistiéndola una y otra vez, ella era perfecta, era perfecta para mí, siempre lo fue y decidí que merecía la verdad, la hice mis una vez más, allí teniendo como testigo el cielo y la olas del mar.

…

Yacíamos tendidos cansados y satisfechos sobre la arena, tenía a Serena pegada a mi pecho, desnuda y con pequeños granos de arenas pegados a su cuerpo.

—Qué suerte que estamos solos en este lugar, así podemos darnos el gusto de estar desnudos—sonreí.

—En realidad por eso la compre, quería traerte aquí y verte andar completamente desnuda—escuche su sonrisa. Era hora ella merecía saberlo. —Serena.

—Mmm.

—Hay algo que debes saber—levanto su rostro para verme, me acomode quedando sentado a su lado.

Frunció su ceño al ver mi seriedad— ¿Qué es?

—Serena, todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo, es real— la pegue a mi cuerpo—Yo te amo y eso es indiscutible.

—Lo se Darien.

—Serena hice un trato…Nena, yo…—me avergonzaba—yo lo hice porque me obligaron, tú y mi familia estaban en peligro.

—Darien, no entiendo nada de lo que dices—hablo confundida.

—Hace un año, estaba en Nevada, tenía una pelea, Black me dijo que la pelea estaba arreglada y debía…el tipo no debía salir vivo del ring—sus mirada sorprendida no se hace esperar.

— ¿Lo…lo mataste?—su miedo era palpable.

—No, nena te juro que no lo hice, aunque le hice creer a todos que si—paso mis manos por mi cabello por la frustración— Lo creyeron muerto la verdad es que él está en un clínica, fue donde lo lleve, el no murió pero está en coma.

—Darien

—Lo se nena, lo sé, soy un maldito idiota.

—Eso no es tu culpa, ellos te obligaron, además ellos querían que lo mates y no lo hiciste.

—Es no es todo.

— ¿Aún hay más?—asentí.

—Serena, quiero que me prometas que cuando sálgannos de aquí, vas a seguir dispuesta a dejarte ayudar, anqué no esté cerca.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, claro que estaré dispuesta…tu estarás junto a mi… ¿no es así?—sus puños se cierran a sus costados.

— ¡No hagas eso!—exijo, tomando sus manos entre las mías. La retira bruscamente de mí, camina hasta donde está su ropa, hago lo mismo y nos vestimos en silencio.

—Serena—hablo despacio, entre tanto ella camina delante de mí—Serena—nada, no se detiene— ¡Serena!—llame.

—¡No, no Darien!—avanza furiosa, mientras sus manos no dejan de moverse.

— ¡Maldición Serena, no hagas eso!—le doy alcance, y tomo nuevamente sus manos entre las mías. — ¡No lo hagas!—al girarla veo sus rostro bañado en lágrimas.

— ¡¿Me vas a dejar?!— pregunta dolida.

—¡Mierda, nena claro que no, yo quiero estar junto a ti, ahora después de lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo, moriría si te pierdo!—tomo su rostro entre mis manos—Serena, te amo y si llego a estar lejos de ti nuevamente no lo soportaría. —su mirada se calma y sus manos dejan de moverse.

—Te amo—se lanza mis brazos—tengo miedo, no quiero estar lejos de ti.

—Debes escuchar lo que tengo que decir Serena—ella asiente en mi cuello, no suelta el abrazo.

—La policía descubrió lo que le hice a aquel hombre—ella no se aleja. —ellos querían a Black y se los entregué a él y a sus cómplices, Serena. —la aleje para poder verla a la cara.

— ¿Qué pasara contigo al salir de aquí?

—Tengo que comparecer ante un juez.

— ¿Qué?

—Según lo que dijo Rei, el hecho de que yo haya pagado tratamientos de aquel hombre me ayuda, también ayude a capturar a Back, y aun buscan a dos de sus cómplices.

—Okey está bien—habla asustada—eso te ayuda ¿no?, eso te absuelve. —Niego una y otra vez— ¡como que no!

—Nena, mi abogado piensa que en el mejor de los casos, saldré con una condena de al menos cinco años. —entonces veo quebrarse su mirada una vez más.

— ¡No, no, no!—se aferra a mi cuerpo y yo al de ella.

—Mi amor, debes ser fuerte—susurro en su oído—debes serlo.

…

Después de aquella charla Serena no habló más, caminamos en silencio y no ha dicho nada más, es más me ha pedido dormir en sus habitación separados. Cosa que no hacíamos desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Estoy pendiente de cada sonido y ruido proveniente de su habitación, al menos no se ha hecho daño nuevamente.

Me levanto y camino hasta las escaleras que dan a la playa, me quedo allí sentado sin saber qué hacer, tal vez solo necesita espacio para digerir mis palabras.

—Estaré contigo—su voz me sorprende, camina despacio y se sienta mi lado—no te dejare—su mirada esta fija en la oscuridad del océano— Estaré a tu lado como tú has estado conmigo— la apego a mí en un abrazo.

—Estaba preocupado por ti—deslice mi mano por su cuello, hasta poder ver sus ojos—me aterra que caigas nuevamente y no poder estar a tu lado para ayudarte—la sinceridad era notable.

Pego su frente a la mía, nuestros ojos estaban cerrados, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban—No volveré a caer, porque ahora tengo por quien estar de pie, ahora estas tú y solo tú.

—Te amo—nuestra declaración la dijimos al unísono—Hay algo más que debes saber.

— ¿Qué es?—esta vez sus ojos estaban llenos de valentía, ahora solo me demostraba que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse caer.

—Rei, ella lo sabe—agacho su rostro.

—Lo supuse.

—Porque.

—Ella, ella me veía con pena, lo podía ver en la forma en la que me cuidaba y me alejaba de ti en la cena que ofreció en su casa.

—Ella solo quiere resarcirse.

—Eso es, lo que no quiero, nadie me debe nada. No quiero recibir la lastima de nadie, si hay algo que nunca soporte fue la mirada de lastima de la gente. Los únicos que nunca me miraron con lastima a pesar de saberlo todo fue mi abuela, Seiya y ahora tú.

Mi cuerpo entero reacciona repulsivo ante la mención del imbécil ese.

 _"_ _Ha sido demasiado para ella, será mejor decírselo después"—_ me repito.

—Rei, te ama es como si tu fueses la hermana que nunca tuvo, y créeme que está muy arrepentida de lo que paso.

—Ella no hizo nada, la que la traiciono fui yo.

—Serena, ya no vaya por ese lado, ella te ama y ese es el punto, deberías hablar con ella, créeme que cuando salgamos de aquí ella estará dispuesta y esperándote dispuesta a pegarse a ti como una lapa—sonríe.

—Tienes razón puede ser tediosa.

—Si, como cuando estaba dispuesta a que salieras con el idiota de… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—No era idiota—lo defiende—y se llama Fiore.

—Sí, ese idiota.

—Sabes, hace un par de años lo volví a ver.

—Hay Dios nena dime que no…tú y el—ríe burlándose de mí.

—No, él es gay.

— ¡Me estas jodiendo!

—No, es gay…muy gay, de aquellos que visten y se ven como mujer, en realidad es muy hermosa…mmm… ¿hermoso?—los dos reímos por la confusión.

—No lo sé, creo que cualquiera de los dos vale, mientras sea una buena persona, eso es lo importante… ¿Cierto?

—Cierto

—Además eso es genial.

—Porque.

—Porque así no tendré que romperle la cara por acercarse a mi novia. —reímos hasta que por un momento su risa cesa haciéndose triste.

—Prometo que esperare, todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás—beso sus labios suavemente—Te amo.

— ¿Me haces el amor?—sonrío en sus labios.

—Con todo gusto princesa.

…

 ***Serena***

Los colores sobre la espalda desnuda de Darien eran maravillosos, llevaba una hora observándolo dormir, su cabello alborotado y tan negro, Darien era hermoso cuando lo conocí, pero ahora su belleza te roba el aliento, con todos esos músculos y esos colores sobre su piel dándole un expresión dura y peligrosa.

Anoche cuando le pregunte sobre el tatuaje que lleva en su cadera con mi nombre, y supo decirme que necesitaba recordarme siempre para no hundirse en el infierno en el que vivía, recordarme lo hacía mantenerse a flote.

En su espalda tiene un tatuaje es como un árbol, todo hecho de tinta negra, donde las ramas están hechas con los nombres de las personas que ama, allí está mi nombre, el de Rei, Gea y Mamoru, me aseguró que allí faltan los nombres de su cuatro hijos—sonrío al pensar en ello.

—Hijos—susurro, él quería hijos conmigo, y yo estaría feliz de dárselos, me derretía de amor de pensar en una pequeña copia de Darien llamándome mamá o una hermosa bebe con los ojos de su padre.

Darien se remueve entre las sabanas, está empezando a amanecer, puedo ver unos pocos rayos de sol a través de las cortinas, dejo un suave beso en su espalda desnuda, quito las mantas de encima de mí.

Deslizo mi ropa interior por mis muslos y una camiseta de Darien en mi cuerpo, amarro mi cabello en una bola en mi cabeza y salgo dispuesta a hacer un desayuno para Darien, la luz del sol es suficiente en la casa, camino descalza por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina.

— ¿A ver que hay para desayunar?—hablo conmigo misma.

—Me alegra que me recibas con el desayuno— reacciono asustada ante esa voz, llevo mi mano a mi pecho.

 ***Mis bellas antes que nada mil, mil perdones por la demora, sucede que en mi ciudad llevo casi una semana sin internet y solo hasta hoy mediodía llego, me he estado volviendo loca ya que tenía los capítulos listos para ustedes pero sin poder subirlos.***

 ***Mil gracias por leerme***


	14. ¿CUANTO DURA LA FELICIDAD?

**CAPITULO 13**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **¿CUÁNTO DURA LA FELICIDAD?**

 ***Serena***

—Seiya—la sorpresa en mi voz es notable.

—Preciosa—camina presuroso hacia mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos, su tacto me es incómodo, y sin pensarlo mucho me aparto de el—te he buscado como un loco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—ignoro su preocupación.

—Mi amor, debemos irnos—sujeta mi mano llevándome hacia la puerta, me detengo bruscamente lo que hace que me suelte.

—No quiero irme—digo segura.

—Serena, preciosa ese hombre de allí—señala hacia la habitación donde Darien duerme—es peligroso, créeme tiene que ver con la mafia…

—No es así.

— ¡Mierda preciosa, no me hagas perder la paciencia, vas a venir conmigo ahora mismo!—esta vez sus ojos se llenan de odio.

—He dicho que no—aseguro—será mejor que te vallas, no sé cómo me encontraste Seiya, pero es más que obvio que después de que me pidieras hacer un trio, no voy a seguir contigo—replico.

Pasa sus manos por su cabello, se nota cansado, el Seiya que una vez conocí parece haber desparecido.

—Te gusta revolcarte con el ¿verdad?... ¿te gusta ser una puta y revolcarte con él?

Mi pecho sube y baja por la rabia— ¡Largo de aquí!—espeto.

Sus manos se cierran en mis brazos, los aprieta con fuerza, tanto que me duelen, de un momento a otro a mi espalda, observo el movimiento de una sombra, el momento en el que siento un pinchazo en mi cuello es doloroso, mi cuerpo se afloja, quiero gritar y no puedo, Seiya me voltea haciendo que mi cuerpo se incline sobre la mesa, de manera que mi pecho queda sobre la mesa.

—No… Dios por favor…no—suplico en un susurro casi imperceptible.

El cuerpo de Seiya se inclina hacia mí con sus manos en mis caderas—No preciosa, no necesito drogarte para hacerte mía, es más dentro de poco serás tú quien me suplique te folle, como a una prostituta—lame mi rostro. —Y quién sabe si te portas bien puedo dejar que tú, yo y ese noviecito tuyo hagamos algo nuevo, será emocionante… ¿no crees?—la sola idea de que Seiya me toque me repele.

—Oh, mira cómo has crecido ramera… ¿me recuerdas?— frente a mí una pelirroja con mirada furiosa suelta sus palabras con odio—No sé qué mierda Darien ve en ti. —la observo moverse hacia la habitación de Darien, quiero gritar pero no puedo, sea lo que sea que me inyectaron adormece mi cuerpo entero.

…

 ***Darien***

Estiro mi brazo para encontrar el lado de la cama de Serena vacío, sonrío, anoche habíamos hablado de muchas cosas entre ellas nuestro futuro, una casa, hijos y hasta una mascota, estaba seguro que ella esperaría y se dejaría ayudar por Rei mientras yo no estuviese a su lado.

Me remuevo sobre la cama, mientras mi sonrisa de idiota no se borra. Busco mi pants y la deslizo en mí, busco mi camiseta y al no encontrarla deduzco que es lo único que mi hermosa novia tiene puesto, salgo de la habitación y al salir por el pasillo la visión frente a mí me congela.

— ¡Serena!

—Hola Chiba—Serena yace inmóvil con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

— ¡Hijo de puta!—intento lanzarme sobre él, pero el arma frente a mí me detiene.

—Yo que tú, me quedo quieto, por lo que puedo deducir ya te has gozado a esta puta. —la ira recorre mis venas como lava caliente, cierro mis puños con fuerza.

—¡Aléjate de ella, maldito!—Serena no se mueve, ni reacciona y mi coraje se convierte en el peor de mis temores, el maldito levanta su mano y golpea uno de sus muslos. Intento lanzarme sobre el pero un golpe en mi cabeza hace que me desplome en el suelo.

—Hola Darien—el rostro de Beryl, aparece frente a mí— ¿me extrañaste?... —No puedo escuchar más, soy arrastrado lentamente a la más absoluta inconciencia.

—Serena.

…

 ***Darien***

El latir de mi cabeza es agudo, e intensamente doloroso, intento moverme pero me es imposible, me remuevo, abro los ojos y la intensidad de la luz me ciega por un momento, solo hasta acostumbrarme, observo a mi alrededor, todas las cortinas de la casa han sido corridas, el sol entra de lleno en la sala de la casa, estoy sentado en una silla con manos y pies atados a ella, de frente hacia el mar, así no puedo ver nada hacia atrás.

—Valla… ¡Beryl!—la voz del imbécil de Seiya se escucha y retumba en mi cabeza— ¡Muñeca ven aquí que tu juguete ya despertó!— hago el intento de voltear pero no puedo.

— ¡Oh, cariño ya despertaste!—Beryl, se sienta sobre mis piernas, enredando sus manos en mi cuello, su boca busca la mía pero me aparto lo más que puedo.

—Aléjate de mí enferma—sus uñas se clavan en la carne de mi cuello, lastimando como puede.

—Mi vida, cuando papi vivía no me tratabas así—habla con voz aniñada.

— ¡¿Dónde está Serena?!—una sonrisa llena de malicia se desliza en su boca.

—Ella aun no despierta, pero no te preocupes mi primito se encargada de tener diversión para ella en cuanto despierte… ¿verdad primito?

—Eso es seguro, muñeca.

— ¡Te juro que si la tocas, moleré cada uno de tus huesos a golpes!—amenazo, no solo siendo presa de la ira, sino del miedo de lo que ese demente pudiera hacerle a Serena.

—Mi vida, yo que tú no le hablaría así a Seiya—su tono es de advertencia—cuando él está sin su medicina, tiende a ser mmm…digamos un poquito agresivo.

—Ayúdame Beryl, te juro que si no le haces daño a Serena, me iré contigo y nunca más la buscare—suplico desesperado, ella parece pensarlo.

— ¡No seas estúpida!—Seiya se acerca y la jala del brazo, se pone de pie frente a mí— ¡este imbécil lo único que quiere es engañarte!—Beryl desaparece de mi vista, Seiya coloca una mano de cada lado sobre las maniguetas de la silla y se inclina frente a mí. —Tú serás testigo de lo que Serena es realmente.

—¡No la toques!—advierto furioso—¡No la toques hijo de puta!—la silla chilla al ser girado hacia el otro lado, allí frente a mí, mi princesa yace tendida sobre la mesa, con sus puños atados a ella, mis pulmones se quedan sin aire al verla tan indefensa.—¡No le hagas daño!...¡No le hagas daño!...—suplico—No le hagas daño por favor.—Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas e impotencia al verla allí dormida e inconsciente de todo—Seiya, has lo que quieras conmigo, véngate de mí por apartarla de tu lado, pero no le hagas nada…¡Maldición no le hagas nada!—termino en un grito desesperado.

— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de tu hermana?—no contesto—Ese día te advertí que no te le acercaras, que te mantuvieras lejos y no lo hiciste. —Se acerca a la mesa y de un estuche saca una inyección.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!...Seiya no le hagas nada—mi cuerpo se sacude siendo incapaz de poder soltarme.

—Esto, amigo Chiba, es solo esencia del estimulante sexual que le estuve administrando a Serena durante meses—sonríe con odio—en ese entonces era tan obediente que tomaba sus pastillas a cada hora.

—¡Eres un maldito, ella confiaba en ti!

—¡Si, lo hacía…pero la muy puta, aun pensaba en ti!—Clava la aguja en el brazo de Serena sin ningún tipo de cuidado— ¡Ella era mía, hasta que tu apareciste de nuevo!

—Juro que si la dejas, voy a desaparecer, me voy, me marcho con Beryl.

—Seiya.

—¡Cállate, no seas estúpida Beryl es que no te das cuenta de que te quiere usar sola para salvarla a ella!—Seiya espeta furioso.

Beryl me mira como si estuviese ofendida— ¿Eso es verdad cariño?

—No—aseguro.

—Bien, cariño—se acerca sonriente a mí— entonces dejemos que el haga con ella lo que quiera y después nos iremos de aquí tu y yo juntos.

— ¡Estás loca!... ¡no me iré si ella muere!—el simple pensamiento de perder a Serena desgarraba mi alma— ¡prefiero morir antes que perderla!—Sus ojos se llenan de ira y la risa de Seiya se extiende por toda la casa. La mano de Beryl va a parar directo a mi cara.

— ¡Pues escucha bien Darien, después de que mi primo termine con tu zorra, empezare contigo y juro que me las pagaras! Voy a matar a tu zorra y luego…

—Beryl…

— ¡¿Qué?!—espeta en dirección a Seiya.

Escucho el detonar de un arma y la sangre de Beryl sobre mi torso y mi cara, el aire se ha quedado en mis pulmones, el cuerpo de Beryl, esta tirado a mis pies mientras su sangre forma un charco a su alrededor.

—Cállate—dice impasible, suelta el arma sobre la mesa, y la arrastra hacia una de las habitaciones— ¡Argh, detesto la sangre, es asquerosa!

No puedo decir nada, ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo provocarlo.

 _"_ _Maldita sea, le ha disparado solo para callarla"_

—Estaba harto de escucharla, era tan estúpida, —suelta una carcajada—le he disparado en la cabeza—sigue riendo— ¡he hecho mierda su cerebro y no importa porque al final de cuentas no lo usaba!—su risa retumbaba en la casa.

 _"_ _Está loco"_

—Recuerdo, cuando le dispare a la madre de Serena. —en ese momento todo se detuvo para mí.

— ¡¿Tu qué?!

—Oh si—movía el arma ahora en su mano, sin darle importancia a lo que decía. — ¿Quieres saber la historia?—no dije nada aun no podía digerir lo que había dicho, y si hablar con el retrasaba el tiempo, sería mejor.

Se supone que hoy debo llamar a Rei para que envié la lancha por nosotros, solo espero que ella entienda mi silencio.

—Era un día muy especial para mí, mi padre me hablaba mucho de ella.

— ¿Tu padre?

—Sí, mi papá era el que se follaba a Serena desde los nueve años... ¿increíble no?—la ira me recorrió entero, mis puños y mi mandíbula se cerraba con fuerza. —Él me hablaba mucho de ella y de lo bien que sentía cogerla, yo soñaba con ella ¿lo entiendes?...claro que lo entiendes, ella es deliciosa. Cumplía dieciséis y créeme me había estado guardando para Serena, algunas veces la había seguido.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, su mano tocaba su mulso, ella aun llevaba mi camiseta, mi respiración se agito.

—No la toques—masculle entre dientes, el solo me miro y sonrió.

—Chiba, ella ha sido mía en todas las posiciones posibles—se burló, al tiempo que una punzada de dolor me invadía y no pude resistir contestar.

—Lo sé, eso lo se créeme, pero así mismo debes creer cuando te digo que he borrado de su cuerpo cualquier caricia de otro hombre que la haya tocado.

El golpe lo esperaba, lo que no esperaba es que lo hiciera con el arma que tenía en sus manos, sentí la sangre resbalar por mi ceja hasta llegar a mi barbilla, el golpe me dejo atontado, veía borroso y el dolor era punzante en mi cabeza.

—Buen trabajo—señalo, mientras trataba de enfocar mis ojos en Serena—aun así eso no importa, con la dosis de estimulante que le he dado, cuando despierte rogara y suplicara que la haga mía, y juro que si me vuelves a interrumpir hare un hoyo en tu cabeza…—el golpe ha hecho que mi mirada se desenfoque, aun así no lo pierdo de vista—cuando la encontré en ese bar bailando y ofreciéndose a cuanto hombre se le antojaba, fue increíble, la había estado siguiendo durante un tiempo. Ya que desde que la estúpida de su abuela se la llevo le perdí la pista. En fin cuando volví a verla estaba más caliente de lo que recordaba, mientras la vigilaba, estudiaba Psicología, no creas que soy un completo cretino—se burló—estudie psicología por ella, en el fondo quería que se quedara.

—Lo que querías era que dependiera de ti—escupí siendo presa de la rabia que su confesión me provocaba, otro golpe llego a mi esta vez fue su puño que impacto contra mi abdomen, quería sentir orgullo por el gemido que causo el dolor en su puño, en este momento agradecía ser boxeador, golpear mi abdomen fue una mala idea.

— ¡Hijo de tu….!—soltaba toda clase de insultos contra mí, un tercer golpe fue asestado en mi mejilla, sentí claramente como parte de mi mejilla interior reventaba en mi boca—Eso está mejor—escupí la sangre que llenaba mi boca, entre tanto el seguía hablando.

—En gran parte quería que solo yo pudiese "ayudarla"—apunto con su arma hacia mí—lo único malo fue que, cuando volví por ella,… ¡tú, te la habías llevado!...me había traicionado, yo la había observado siempre y ella…—esta vez sonaba impaciente— ella se estremecía cuando los hombres la tocaban…pero claro…no contaba contigo…la muy traicionera se enamoró de ti.

—Eso me dolió tanto, me marche a buscarla, pero mi suerte fue distinta cuando, el hermano de mi madre, me encontró y ¿sabes qué?—esta vez sonreía sin apartar la vista de Serena—Él, te tenía en sus manos.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al comprender sus palabras.

— ¿BlacK?—ignore el dolor en mi boca al hablar.

— ¡Exacto!... ¡No es increíble!...mi tío era prácticamente tu dueño, yo sabía tu nombre, solo debía buscarte y resulta que mi maldito tío era tu dueño, amigo, después de saber eso fue fácil encontrarla, resulta que mi tío la vigilaba, nuestra primera noche fue increíble…créeme mi preciosa es una delicia en la cama cuando su ansiedad la desborda…

— ¡Cierra tu puta boca!—gruñí— ¡No hables de ella!

—El día que creí que follaría con Serena fue una decepción—continuo haciendo caso omiso de mi replica— resulta que a su madre le dio cargo de conciencia, la muy perra se arrepintió, hecho a mi padre de su casa y a mí con él, ¡había esperado cuatro largos años para estar con ella y su madre se arrepiente!—sonaba fastidiado, su mirada se veía perdida en algún punto de su memoria—Ella le exigió papá que se marchara, entonces la llame y le dispare—apunto hacia un punto vacío en la habitación y disparo—se desplomo tal como lo hizo mi adorada prima hace un instante, con lo que no contaba, era con que mi preciosa estuviese afuera, entonces todo se fue a la mierda, mi padre dijo que ella debía morir, créeme casi le dispara, de no ser por un policía, él le hubiera hecho un hoyo en su frente

Agradecía que Serena estuviese inconsciente, oír esto de este mal nacido la hubiese destruido.

…

Había perdido la cuenta de los golpes que aquel malnacido me había dado.

— ¡Rayos que eres duro!—limpiaba su mano con un paño, mi sangre ya había manchado mi torso, y me sentía casi morir, pero haría lo que fuera para que no se acercara a ella.

—Golpeas…golpeas como una maldita niña—escupí mis palabras, entonces otro golpe llego a mí, sentí el crujir de mis costillas bajo su puño, el dolor me recorrió entero, hasta hacerme inclinar.

—Mi tío siempre insistió en que eras el mejor por eso no quería soltarte, y ahora estoy empezando a creer que tenía razón…eres duro, él también lo era, el hijo de puta no murió con las puñaladas que mande le dieran el solo lucho hasta mas no poder era un…—mi mundo se detuvo cuando escuche su voz…

—Darien…

…

 ***Serena***

Mi sangre hervía en mis venas, sentía mi cuerpo latir incesante, cada fibra de mi ser pedía a gritos ser liberado, necesitaba liberar mi cuerpo de todo esto y lo necesitaba ya…aunque en medio de toda esa neblina solo un nombre vino a mí.

—Darien…—solté en un pequeño gemido, mis caderas se sacudían sin control—Te necesito—gemí—te necesito mucho…—un golpe duro y seco resonó pero nada más que mi liberación era importante para mí, mis ojos se encontraban cerrados, solo quería sentir sus manos sobre mí, sentí su mano recorrer mi pierna desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies, hasta el interior de mi muslo

— ¡Serena!—un gemido doloroso llega hasta mí.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al reconocer su voz, solo que no encontré su azul mirada frente a mí, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos me golpean.

—Hola preciosa al fin despiertas creí que te llevaría más tiempo—su mirada está llena de algo que no conocía en Seiya.

—Seiya—mi respiración era pesada, moví mis manos pero me fue imposible, mis ojos viajaron a mis puños donde encontré cuerdas— ¿Seiya que es todo esto…suéltame?

—Oh mi preciosa, te extrañe tanto—enterró su cabeza en mi cuello—no debiste irte de mi lado y menos con ese imbécil.

Ignorando, su caricia y lo que había provocado en mí, gire mi rostro para ver con horror lo que le había hecho a Darien.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Darien!—me sacudí al verlo. — ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!...¡Darien, Darien mírame!—grite desesperada, su rostro estaba hinchado y su torso lleno de sangre, sentía mi cuerpo latir de desesperación, me sacudí bruscamente haciendo que Seiya se separe de mi— ¡Aléjate de mí!

Su ceño se fruncía y sus ojos ardían en furia— ¿No quieres estar conmigo?—en ese momento hubo algo en su mirada que me lo recordó…al…a aquel hombre que había destruido mi vida.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?...tu debías ayudarme que fue lo que cambio—en el fondo me dolía porque había confiado en él.

De un brinco estuvo sobre la mesa a horcajadas sobre mí, sus manos se deslizaban lentamente sobre mis brazos hasta llegar a mis bustos—es un apena que el imbécil este noqueado, solo necesitas un par de caricias, para que te vuelvas una perra—no estaba lejos de la verdad, por alguna maldita razón que no entendía necesitaba ser tocada, mi sangre quemaba dentro de mí.

Se inclinó sobre mí besando mi cuello—Seiya—gemí, cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Si preciosa, esto es lo que eres, eres mi mujer, eres mía y tú y yo vamos disfrutar de lo puta que puedes ser. Esto es lo que eres.

 _"_ _Eres hermosa Serena—desliza sus manos en mi cintura—eres el ser más bello que mis ojos hayan visto y tengo tanta suerte de que hayas decidido perdonarme y estar aquí a mi lado nuevamente."_ –las palabras de Darien hacen eco en mi cabeza.

Desvío mi rostro hacia él, cierro mis ojos con fuerza para bloquear de mi esto que siento.

—El me ama, ahora tengo quien me ame—Darien aún no reacciona, y me preocupa el hecho de que está lleno de sangre, las manos y la boca de Seiya me recorren entera.

— ¡Oh preciosa te extrañe tanto!—sus manos se dirigen hacia el broche de su pantalón, entonces sé que tengo que actuar rapido.

—Cariño así no—sus manos se detienen mirándome con expectación—necesito tocarte—hablo entre gemidos, no sé qué es lo que paso con él, pero lo que si se es que está actuando, tal y como lo era yo antes que Darien me salvara. El me mira con duda, levanto mis caderas para rosar con su entrepierna, jadea y sus ojos se llenan de excitación.

—Juro que si intentas algo, voy a dispararle—extiende su mano por sobre mi cabeza, desatando uno de los nudos de mi mano—suelta el otro nudo—ordena, me muevo rapido, al sentarme el arma apunta hacia mí—desnúdate—demanda, y la voz de mi padrastro retumba en mi cabeza.

Sacudo mis pensamientos.

 _"_ _Ahora no Serena, no puedes fallarle a Darien"—_ me reprocho.

— ¿Aquí?—levanto una ceja.

—Aquí, quiero que cuando el despierte me vea fallándote—sonríe con maldad.

—Bien…eso me parece perfecto—empiezo a deslizar la camiseta por mis muslos—No puedo—su ceño se frunce— ¡Maldición Seiya, estas apuntándome con eso, así no se puede!—dejo mi miedo a un lado y me quejo.

El parece pensarlo, observa a Darien.

—Bien, pero primero toma esto—lanza un frasco de pastillas hacia mí—bebe tres—demanda.

—Estas son las pastillas…

—Sí, ¡maldita sea solo tomaras!—saco las pastillas, es hasta ese momento en que noto el temblor de mis manos, meto a mi boca tres pastillas. El frasco cae de mis manos por la forma en que tiemblan, al observar el suelo observo un charco de sangre.

— ¡Dios!—un charco de sangre reposa ante mí.

—Ignóralo—Seiya me toma por sorpresa, besa mi cuello desesperadamente, entonces llega a mi boca, sus besos envían ondas de repulsión a mi estómago y me siento capaz de vomitar, lo empujo y limpio mi boca con l palma de mi mano.

No me entero de que me ha golpeado hasta que siento que mi cabeza va a explotar por el dolor.

— ¡Juro que si vuelves a rechazarme, lo matare frente a ti!—niego una y otra vez.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa explico—arranco mi camiseta por la cabeza.

 _"_ _Necesito que confíe"_

—Te quiero dentro de mí, pero en mi cómoda cama, si quieres follarme frente a él lo puedes hacer después—relame sus labios—sígueme—camino hasta la habitación siento sus pasos detrás de mí, al llegar a la habitación mi cuerpo se paraliza, mis manos tiemblan, el cuerpo de Beryl descansa sin vida en el suelo de la habitación, jadeo con sorpresa y la fuerza en mis piernas me abandonan.

Los brazos de Seiya me sostienen por la cintura—Si no la hubiese matado, ella lo habría hecho contigo preciosa—empuja mi cuerpo hacia la cama e ignora por completo el cadáver en la habitación. Me lanza sin cuidado sobre la cama—Ahora serás mía nuevamente. —se cierne sobre mí, besando mi cuerpo, esto ya lo viví, ya lo pase, lagrimas calientes resbalan por mi cien, quiero dejar ir mi mente, lo quiero hacer, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero.

—¡Serena!—el grito desesperado de Darien me regresa, de mi momento de inconciencia— ¡Serena!

—Esto se terminó—Seiya se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, ale por el pasillo olvidándome por completo.

Cuando llego detrás de él, apunta a Darien con su arma.

—Ella es mía—arranco uno de los cuadros de la pared, este se hace triza al impactar contra la cabeza de Seiya.

—Perra—cicea, mientras toca el corte en su cabeza, se desmaya y pateo el arma lejos de él mientras se queja en el suelo.

—Serena—me inclino ante Darien.

—Mi amor—susurro besando sus labios.

—Te toco—habla con dolor—princesa dime que no te lastimo.

—No lo hizo—deshago los nudos de Darien, cae sobre mi hombro quejándose—Aguanta mi amor, aguanta.

—Serena…lo siento—trato de levantarlo mientras suelta un gruñido de dolor, lo siento en el sofá.

—Estoy bien—trato de calmarlo, voy por la camiseta me alejo de él hasta llegar a la camiseta que antes me había quitado, la encuentro y la deslizo en mí, la sangre se congela en mi cuerpo al encontrar el arma apuntándome.

—Si no eres para mí, tampoco serás para el—aprieta el gatillo y desde ese momento todo corre en cámara lenta, el cañón del arma brilla por la luz que evoca la bala al salir, espero el dolor en alguna parte de mi cuerpo pero nunca llega, las líneas de tinta de la espalda de Darien están frente a mí, las mismas líneas que la noche anterior había recorrido con mis labios y con todo el amor que podía entregar, su espalda se pega a mi pecho, otro disparo retumba en mis oídos pero esta vez el cuerpo de Darien se sacude por el segundo impacto, cae frente a mi tan despacio como la sonrisa de Seiya se desliza en su boca, no me muevo, no respiro, no siento, no escucho, el hombre que amo, el hombre que ahora es mi vida…yace tendido frente a mirándome con dolor, caigo de rodillas ante él.

—Perdóname—susurro, tan despacio como las lágrimas me lo permiten.

—Te amo—su azul mirada me observa con miedo—nunca olvides que te amo.

—Que ridículo-escupe Seiya— lo siento preciosa, pero después de esto ya no puedes quedarte—carga el arma por segunda vez, lo escucho pero no me importa, no aparto mis ojos de Darien y en ningún momento dejo sus mano— ¡Vete al infierno con tu madre Serena!—Un tercer disparo, hace eco en mí, Seiya de desploma al suelo, escucho ruidos, voces pero ya nada me importa.

—No me dejes—le suplico—lo prometiste—mis lágrimas caen en su mejilla, mezclándose con sus propias lagrimas—prometiste que estarías conmigo, recuérdalo…una casa…nuestros bebes y…y un cachorro. —una pequeña y débil sonrisa se desliza en sus labios.

—Solo…se feliz mi princesa—unos fuertes brazos me alejan de Darien, una voz grita a mi lado que el estará bien, que estará bien y que es fuerte, entonces lo observo mirarme por última vez sus ojos se cierran lentamente y su sonrisa se borra.

—No me dejes en el infierno una vez más. —susurro en silencio.

 ***Hola chicas por aquí nuevamente, espero no me quieran matar***

 **=Natu:** ¡Odio estar sin internet! Pero solo porque no puedo descargar las novelas soy una adicta a la lectura. Espero no quieras matarme por este capítulo. Y si estas cenas románticas deberían leerlas los hombres paras que sepan lo que nos gusta, no vendría mal que de vez en cuando sean un poquito así de románticos, velas, una rica cena y por supuesto postre. Mi bella saludo enorme para ti y como siempre mil gracias por leerme.

 **=Ali:** Hola mi bella, mira que buena aprendiz me saliste wajajaja, si aprendes ciertas cosillas deberías leer una obra que estoy empezando se llama "Perfecta Imperfección", pronto estaré subiéndola, o la puedes leer en Wattpad, con otros personajes, ¡Oh amiga allí si vas a encontrar cosas que aprender! Jajajaja, te mando un caluroso abrazo linda.

 **=Liz025:** Hola guapa, gracias por leerme y comentar siempre, tu eres una personita muy linda Liz mil gracias por tu apoyo, te envío un saludo y un abrazote.

 **=Samarapuca** :..¡Sami yo recontra amo al papacito recontra bueno de Norman Reedus…! ¿Está bueno verdad? Jajajaja que no se entere mi esposo, Sami eres maravillosa, me reí un montón con tu comentario, te cuento que esa novela va a ser muy hot, espero te guste, cuando valla más o menos por la mitad pienso adaptarla a Serena y Darien. Mi bella Sami un besote para ti, y millón gracias por leerme.

 **=Marinerita:** Hola hermosa, aquí con un nuevo capítulo espero no quieras destrozarme jajajaja, ya se viene lo bueno para ellos. Mi bella gracias por preguntar, pues te cuento que si nos llevamos un gran susto, pero todo bien, solo espero que ya no pase nada, como que ya da miedo esto de los temblores. Una vez más gracias por preguntar un saludo para ti y gracias por tus mensajitos.

 **=ELIZABETH2261** : Eli, no me mates…ya serán felices. Mi bella espero que estés bien, y perdón por la demora del capitulo, un saludo muy grande para ti y un abrazote también.

 **=dalytere08:** ¡Bienvenida Daly!...ya te escribí un mensajito por interno guapa, así que de verdad espero que te animes a escribir y nos deleites a este grupo de amantes de Darien con tus letras, Mil gracias por leerme Daly, es para mí todo un honor tenerte por aquí. Te envío un saludo y mil gracias por leerme.

 ***Mis bellas nos leemos***


	15. ¿AQUÍ TERMINA?

**CAPITULO 14**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **CAMINO SIN TI**

 ***Serena***

Rei me habla, me pide que me marche que descanse, que el estará bien, pero no me importa lo que diga, estoy aquí, él no me dejo, nunca lo hizo, lo alejaron de mí, peor su corazón siempre estuvo junto a mí.

—No insistas no me moveré de aquí—toma un hondo suspiro y asiente una vez más, estoy consciente de que soy un desastre, desde que la policía saco a Darien de esa isla no me he movido de aquí, de eso ya hace dos días.

Rei no se ha movido de aquí tampoco, Mamoru exploto cuando supo la verdad sobre Rei, pero el poco me importaba, no me pasan desapercibidas tampoco las miradas envenenadas que lanza hacia mí.

 _"_ _Seguro cree que soy la culpable de todo… ¿lo soy?"—_ bajo la mirada hacia mis manos, y la verdad es que estoy a nada de convencerme de que si, si soy la culpable de todo.

Mi cuerpo se agita por las lágrimas. Siento un par de brazos deslizarse por mis hombros con ternura.

—El estará bien cariño—la dulce voz de Gea me llena de paz, recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro y ella me acaricia dulcemente—él es fuerte, lo sabes, los dos han pasado por mucho y ahora que pueden estar juntos él no se dará por vencido—me asegura mientras su voz se quiebra.

Cuando el medico retiraba las balas del cuerpo de Darien, el había tenido un paro cardiaco, lograron reanimarlo y desde ese momento ha estado en terapia intensiva, lo he visto una sola vez y es porque Rei lo consiguió, ya que solo su familia lo podía ver, el color de su rostro se había drenado, lo único que resaltaba su piel eran los colores de sus tatuajes, llevaba un montón de cables en su pecho y un tubo en su garganta, las lágrimas se hacen incesantes ante el recuerdo.

—Mamá, papá te espera en el auto—Gea se aleja de mí.

—Cariño, volveré pronto, no la dejes sola—Rei se sienta a mi lado.

—Darien estaría enojado si te ve en ese estado. —es seguro que sí.

— ¿Has hablado con su médico?—la observo tragar duro, sé que trata de contener sus lágrimas—No hagas eso—le pido—porque demonios simplemente no lloras y ya, no tienes que demostrarle lo dura que eres a nadie—se quiebra delante de mí, su esposo corre hacia nosotros tomándola en sus brazos.

Me levanto dándoles espacio, en dos días es la primera vez que veo llorar así a Rei.

Me envuelvo a mí misma en mis brazos, camino por el blanco pasillo, hasta encontrar a un chico de cabello castaño, creo conocerlo se llama Andrew…creo, él tampoco se ha movido ni un poco de aquí, Lita esta junto a él. Recuesto mi espalda en la fría pared, donde sea que mire la gente tiene quien la quiera, todos tienen de quien recibir un abrazo.

 _"_ _Estoy sola"_

Esa es la verdad, la única persona que siempre tuve está en una cama de hospital luchando por su vida.

…

—Ten—Andrew estira su mano con un vaso de café en ella.

—Gracias—sin decir nada se sienta a mi lado, bebo un sorbo de café y se siente como si tocara el cielo para mi estómago, no he comido casi nada en los cuatro días que llevo aquí.

—Deberías comer algo más que café.

—Si debería—concuerdo.

— ¿Quieres desayunar?—niego.

—No creo que pueda—han pasado cuatro días y el estado de Darien no ha mejorado.

—Me he enterado que a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí venden unos fideos con salsa deliciosos—dice casi sonriendo—seguro que Darien sería feliz de que los comieras. ¿Aceptas?

Una sonrisa tira de mis labios al tiempo que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Si—mi voz se quiebra.

—No llores más, el estará bien, él sabe que estas aquí… ¿puedo darte un abrazo?—asentí—ven aquí. —su abrazo se sintió bien, deje que mis lágrimas fluyeran con calma, sentí otros brazos en mi cintura, era Rei.

—Perdón por llegar tarde Sere—saque mi brazo y la abrace junto a mí.

—Me salvaste.

…

Quince días, habían pasado quince días y yo cada vez me sentía morir, el aun no habría sus ojos, le habían desconectado el respirador artificial, ahora respiraba por sí mismo, pero parte de sus órganos internos aun no funcionaban bien, es decir que el peligro aun no pasaba.

Por alguna razón Andrew, Lita y Rei cuidaban de mí, me animaban a pesar de las protestas de Mamoru, había pasado a ver a Darien un par de veces más y hoy lo vería nuevamente.

El olor a alcohol y desinfectante, inunda mi nariz.

—Por aquí—la enfermera señala la habitación—tiene solo cinco minutos—asentí, mientras ella abría la puerta para mí. Los policías que vigilaban la puerta de la habitación de Darien se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

El dolor seguía siendo el mismo, verlo allí, acostado sin mirarme, sin hablarme era mi muerte.

—Hola mi amor—me acerco a él tomando su mano entre las mías— tienes a muchas personas preocupadas por ti—deslizo mis dedos por su cabello—deberías…deberías abrir esos lindos ojos tuyos—las lágrimas mojan mi rostro, deslizo mi dedos a lo largo de los tatuajes de su brazo—Te amo Darien…por favor…por favor no me dejes sola, no lo hagas mi amor—dejo un beso en sus labios antes cálidos, pero ahora solo son fríos— estoy esperándote.

—Ya es tiempo señorita—la enfermera llama mi atención, beso una vez más a Darien y me alejo dejando mi corazón con él.

—¡Esa mujer debería estar lejos de aquí!—Los gritos que vienen del pasillo de espera llaman mi atención, camino a prisa hasta llegar allí, me encuentro con un furibundo Mamoru, siendo sostenido por Andrew y Jedaite—¡Tu, tu eres la culpable de que mi hijo este allí!—la furia está viva en su voz.

—Señor debe bajar la voz esto en un hospital—reclama la enfermera frente a mí.

— ¡Papá debes calmarte, Serena no es la culpable de nada!

— ¡¿Qué no?!...¡claro que lo es!

—Señor Chiba, ya es suficiente—espeto Andrew.

—¡Aléjate de mi familia!—exigió.

—Darien me necesita y no me iré de aquí a menos que sea el quien me lo pida—sisee.

—¡Tú lo llamaste!

— ¡Mamoru ya basta!—exigió Gea.

La verdad me golpea con fuerza.

 ***Inicio Flash Back***

Había visto a Darien un par de veces hablar por el celular.

—Dejare tu desayuno aquí, saldré a correr—lo escuche alejar sus pasos, salí decidida a buscar lo que quería. Rebusque en los cajones sin encontrar nada, deje caer una loción, y al recogerla lo encontré.

— ¡Bingo!—dije por la emoción—Ahora Seiya debe venir por mí—no deseaba estar con Darien, no deseaba que el descubriera mi pasado, no deseaba, me aborrecería, estaba dispuesta a llamar cuando escuche los pasos de Darien.

 _"_ _Ven por mi_ "—teclee un mensaje, lo envié y elimine todo rastro del mensaje.

 ***Fin Flash Back***

—Mi culpa—murmure casi sin aire—fue…fue mi culpa.

—No…no, no Serena tu no sabías nada en ese entonces, supiste la verdad solo hasta ahora.

—Yo los guie hasta nosotros—mi mundo se detuvo al descubrir que había sido yo quien los llevo hasta ese lugar—Darien está muriendo por mi culpa—sentía como si me hubiesen sacado el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe.

— ¡Tu maldita culpa!—replico Mamoru, siendo sacado de la sala.

—Serena no lo escuches.

—Es la verdad—sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—No, no lo es…Serena por amor a Dios no hagas esto—Rei exigía enojada—no hagas esto justo ahora que él te necesita, Serena el confía en ti. ¡Mírame!—replico con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—está allí por ti, para que tú puedas esperarlo aquí, para que cuando abra los ojos seas tú lo primero que vea, así que no te dejes ganar por nada que no sea el amor de los dos.

Asentí incapaz de formular palabras, aunque las palabras de Mamoru aún me golpeaban.

…

Prácticamente, vivía en el hospital, gracias a Rei tenía ropa limpia que ponerme y gracias a varias enfermeras tenia donde dormir, ha pasado un mes sin ninguna respuesta de Darien, al menos ahora estaba en una habitación donde podía pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, nunca me cansaba de hablarle y de decirle lo mucho que lo amo.

Más que nada nunca me canso de decirle lo felices que seremos cuando despierte.

Ahora es mi costumbre, acostarme a su lado, recostar mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, es la mejor manera de asegurarme de que aún está conmigo, a pesar de que sus ojos aún no se abren.

—Hola Serena—es la enfermera de turno de Darien.

—Hola Luna—me muevo despacio del pecho de Darien, Luna en este mes se ha convertido en mi compinche, las noches que tiene turno me permite quedarme toda la noche junto a él.

—Como ha estado mi guapo paciente favorito— sonrío por sus palabras, me ha asegurado que si fuera solo unos veinte años menor, me haría competencia por ganarse el amor de Darien.

Suspiro enredando mis dedos en el cabello de Darien.

—Aun no despierta —trago el nudo en mi garganta.

Luna rodea la cama solo para envolverme en un abrazo, me recuerda tanto a los cálidos abrazos de mi abuela.

—Mi niña, ten por seguro que este guapo muchacho va a despertar y se pondrá muy feliz de saber que su linda novia no se ha separado ni un segundo de su lado—me sonríe— además guapo—se dirige a Darien—tu novia me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tus bonitos ojos, debes despertar para poder verlos.

—Quiero que despierte—susurro en su abrazo.

—Lo se cariño y lo hará a su debido tiempo, ahora tengo algo que decirte, su padre está afuera—asentí.

—Saldré entonces—dejo un beso en los labios de Darien—vuelvo enseguida mi amor—susurro en sus labios.

Mi relación con Mamoru no ha mejorado nada, me sigue haciendo culpable de lo que está pasando su hijo. Me dirijo a la salida encontrándolo recostado a un lado del marco de la puerta.

Me sorprende esta vez que su mirada hacia mí no sea de odio como otras veces, su mirada es aún peor…es lastima y ¿culpa? Lo que veo en sus ojos.

—Necesito hablar contigo después de ver a mi hijo—exige ingresando a la habitación de su hijo.

—¿Y ahora qué?—me siento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, todos habían vuelto a su vida más o menos normal, Andrew venia en las mañanas, Rei y Jedaite en las noches y Gea pasaba las tardes aquí en el hospital.

—¡Le he dejado claro que se resbalo en la cocina!—Un hombre alto y robusto de mediana edad golpea el mostrador donde la enfermera lo mira asustada.

—Señor cálmese son preguntas de rutina—el tipo al ver el guardia se calma, mi frente se arruga al ver una pequeña niña a la cual aquel hombre sostiene de su brazo, los adultos discuten y ella solo está allí tragándose el dolor que produce el agarre del hombre es su pequeño brazo, poniéndome de pie camino hasta ellos.

—Está lastimando a su hija—la mirada negra del hombre se asienta sobre mí, me escanea con desprecio. El guardia observa a la niña.

—Suéltela—demanda el policía y el hombre lo hace de inmediato, a pesar de que aquel hombre la soltó la niña, no levanta su mirada, no puedo dejar pasar por alto que a pesar de lo sucio que luce su padre, ella es toda una princesita.

Mi estómago se contrae con dolor—No—farfullo en silencio, me alejo despacio mientras ellos se enfrascan en otra discusión, regreso a mi asiento, alejando mis horribles recuerdos, con la mirada en el suelo, observo unos zapatos de la princesa Valiente frente a mí.

—Gracias—su pequeña vocecita me conmueve, sonrío hacia ella—él no es mi papi—señala al hombre de antes, mi papi está en el cielo—un dolor agudo se forma en mi estómago.

—Soy Serena y ¿tu?

—Mi nombre es Reika y tengo 8 años, tú eres muy bonita y tu cabello se parece al de la princesa de la torre—habla tímida.

—Rapunsel—le digo con una sonrisa, y ella asiente.

—El lastimo a mami—mis ojos se abren con sorpresa.

—¿Tu lo viste?—ella asiente, mientras la ira hierve en mi—¿se lo has dicho a alguien más?—niega, no sé porque esta niña confiaba en mí, tal vez el hecho de ayudarla hace un momento tuvo algo que ver, no lo sé, pero si confiaba en mí no la defraudaría—el…él te ha…—antes de terminas la horrible pregunta, ella levanta la manga de su abrigo y ma muestra el golpe en su brazo, mis entrañas se retuercen—¿él te hizo eso?—ella asiente—Dios—suelto en un jadeo, la aferro a mi pecho—¿Quieres que yo te vuelva a defender?—mira hacia aquel desprecio de ser humano y asiente—Bien, esa es mi chica valiente—ella sonríe— enséñame donde está tu mami—contengo mi rabia, entre tanto ella me señala una puerta más allá de donde el hombre aun le entrega daros a la enfermera, tomo de la mano a Reika.

—Luna, podrías tener a esta princesita aquí contigo—la cara de Luna se contrajo al verme.

—¿Está todo bien?—niego.

—No la dejes salir—camino pasando largo por aquel animal, quien ni siquiera ha notado la falta de la niña, ingreso a la consulta donde Reika me mostro, una mujer se encuentra sentada en la camilla mientras el doctor enyesa su brazo.

—Señorita no puede entrar aquí—ignoro al médico.

—Tu eres la perra irresponsable madre de Reika—la mujer abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Señorita salga antes de que…

—Si no dices la verdad sobre quien te hizo eso—señalo su brazo—voy a hacer que tú y la porquería de marido que tienes se pudran en la cárcel, me quedare con tu hija y le daré la seguridad que tu no le das, es más hare que tu vida en la cárcel sea un maldito infierno—casi grito, ella tiene sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el medico observa su brazo y al parecer lo entiende todo.

—Créame señora que esto no terminara en nada bueno para su hija.

—Tengo miedo—gime llorando.

—A mí me violaba mi padrastro—solté sin miedo, si el hecho de que esta mujer reaccionara dependía que supiera lo que había vivido se lo diría—todo empezó así—señale su brazo—me convertí en prostituta… ¿es eso lo que malditamente quieres para tu hija?—limpie las lágrimas que surcaban mi cara.

Cubrió su boca con horror, negando una y otra vez. Salí del lugar llame a Rei y el resto fue historia, el tipo fue detenido y Reika y su madre salieron del hospital resguardadas por policías de Rei.

…

—Eso que hiciste fue muy valiente, soy Taiki—el medico extendió su mano hacia mí—Salvaste a esa pequeña.

—Solo hice lo que me hubiese gustado lo que alguien hubiera hecho por mí—asegure.

—Lo siento.

—No importa, eso ya paso hace mucho, ahora solo trato de que sea parte de mi pasado.

—Mira mi esposa Ami y yo tenemos algo así como una fundación—extendió una tarjeta hacia mí—sería muy bueno contar con tu ayuda, eres buena con eso de llegar a las personas…a las buenas o las malas—sonríe, mi cara se llenó de vergüenza, al recordar la amenaza que había hecho a la madre de Reika.

—No quise que escucharas eso….

—No, estuvo bien, a veces es necesario ser fuerte para que comprendan.

—Mmm—asentí, mi madre hubiese necesitado una golpiza entonces.

—Entonces ¿vendrás?

—Lo pensare, por ahora lo único que llena mi agenda es el hombre que esta tendido en aquella cama de hospital.

—Espero que mejore.

—Lo hará—asegure, porque él lo haría.

A mi espalda la puerta de la habitación de Darien se abre dejando ver a Mamoru, quien frunce su ceño al verme con el médico.

—Sígueme—suelta sus palabras dando una intensa mirada a Taiki.

—Lo siento—me disculpo—seguro que en cuanto pueda te llamare.

—Eso sería genial—me despido, mientras tanto Mamoru me espera en el ascensor el cual ha detenido, subimos al ascensor en un incómodo silencio, es de sobra que este hombre me desprecia, que rayos es lo que quiere hablar conmigo.

La puerta del ascensor se abre, la enorme terraza del hospital será nuestro lugar para platicar lo que sea que me quiere decir.

Pasa de largo con las manos en sus bolsillos, giro hacia él.

—Se lo que sucedió contigo en tu niñez—mi ojos se abren con sorpresa—de verdad lo siento, Serena no quiero que pienses que soy alguien insensible o algo así porque no lo soy, es solo que quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, lo amo y se lo que es mejor para él y estoy más que convencido de que tú no eres lo mejor para él.

Sus palabras suenan duras, y destructivamente dolorosas, aun así no pienso dejar al hombre que me salvo la vida y no dudo en aclarárselo.

—No lo voy a abandonar.

—Lo sé, no lo harás ya que según tú lo amas—me miro acusador.

—Lo amo.

—Tu madre siempre dijo lo mismo—mis entrañas se retorcieron ante sus palabras.

—¿A qué…a que se refiere?

—Conocí a tu madre Serena, ella y yo tuvimos algo hace mucho tiempo y no término bien…estoy más que seguro que tú eres igual a ella y si es así, mi hijo sufrirá el mismo infierno si tu estas a su lado—sus palabras me golpearon sin compasión, jadee por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo?—el resto de sus palabras solo fueron filosas puñaladas para un corazón que sin duda ya se encontraba atormentado.

…

 ***Darien***

Lo escucho el incesante sonido el maldito…pip…pip…pip…¡Que alguien lo calle maldición! Intento abrir los ojos una vez más, pero una vez estas demasiado pesados.

—Solo despierta, estoy aquí mi amor—Serena…intento despertar, moverme, decirle que estoy aquí…pero nuevamente soy arrastrado al infinito sueño.

…

—Mi niña, ten por seguro que este guapo muchacho va a despertar y se pondrá muy feliz de saber que su linda novia no se ha separado ni un segundo de su lado—no conozco esa voz— además guapo— ¿Quién demonios es? y ¿dónde está Serena?—tu novia me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tus bonitos ojos, debes despertar para poder verlos—Ella está aquí, ¿Por qué demonios no puedo despertar.

—Quiero que despierte—su voz y su aliento acarician le piel de mi torso. Ella está aquí…quiero…quiero despertar y una vez la inconciencia me arrastra

…

—Perdóname—el sollozo es agudo—Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida Darien…créeme que lo hago.—Serena, intento moverme y no puedo, quiero abrir los ojos y calmarla y no puedo—Nunca, jamás, nunca, nunca dejare de amarte, serás siempre el dueño de todo lo bueno que hay en mí, volví a vivir solo por ti…te amo.—No te vayas…¡Serena!

…

Pip…pip…pip…e hay una vez más el maldito pip, un cosquilleo en mi pecho, me es cálido, un olor suave y dulce llega hasta mis fosas nasales.

—Desde ese día no he faltado ni una sola vez, creo que puedo hacer esto—es su voz, es ella, su aliento cálido golpea mi pecho, siento mis labios deslizarse en una sonrisa—además, la madre de Reika está allí también, creo que puedo ayudar a mas chicas como yo…—la siento delinear las líneas del tatuaje en mi pecho…Dios como amo a esta mujer…necesito verla, un hondo suspiro brota de su pecho—¿Acaso no piensas despertar nunca?—algo caliente toca mi pecho…¿lagrimas?...Oh no nena, no llores, estoy aquí, intento con todas mis fuerzas abrir los ojos, siento como entrelaza sus dedos con los míos—Te amo—cierro mi puño sobre su mano—¡Oh por Dios…Darien!—jadea…Si nena estoy aquí—Dios, debo llamar a Luna—la sostengo fuerte de la mano.

—¿Por…?—siento la garganta como si me hubiese tragado un montón de clavos.

—No hables mi amor—entonces abro los ojos, el hermoso celeste de sus ojos me ilumina por completo.

—¡Oh demonios…eres tan hermosa…te extrañe como el infierno!—se lanza a mis brazos envolviendo los brazos a mi alrededor.

—Lo hiciste –susurra—no me dejaste—Dios Darien te amo tanto—sus labios se pegan a los míos en un suave beso—Estas aquí…al fin estas aquí.

—Mi niña…el despertó—Serena, se apartó de mi asintiendo a una pequeña y menuda mujer—¡valla, mi niña sus ojos de verdad son muy bonitos!—rebusco en mi mente hasta encontrar la dueña de esa voz—Iré a llamar al médico.

—Ven aquí—susurro tanto como el dolor en mi garganta me lo permite, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas que parecían no querer cesar nunca.

—Volviste—la bese una vez más.

—Lo hice…por ti.

—Te amo Darien…te amo y nunca lo dudes—en ese momento Serena fue apartada de mi lado por un grupo de médicos y enfermeras…ese mismo día, fue el último día que la vi.

…

—En base a los testimonios recibidos en este juzgado, y tomando en cuenta los alegatos del fiscal, y los alegatos de la defensa, así como también los testimonios de cada uno de los agentes a cargo de la investigación. He decidido que Darien Alexander Chiba Shields, a pesar de haber golpeado brutalmente al señor Blake Blum, este se hizo cargo de su tratamiento médico y en base al testimonio del perjudicado, ya que declaro que el acusado lo golpeo siendo objetivo de amenazas—observo a Blum, este asiente hacia mí, fue casi un milagro que haya despertado del coma hace tan solo un mes atrás, mientras yo me recuperaba— y en base a que fue pieza clave en el desmantelamiento de una organización delictiva, declaro al señor Darien Chiba Inocente—los jadeos de alegría, no se hacen esperar—sin embargo así mismo no queda exento de cumplir una condena de servicio comunitario…—lo demás no lo escucho, solo puedo quedarme con la sensación de que ahora soy libre, que soy libre sin ningún tipo de sentido, soy libre si…soy libre y estoy sin ella.

…

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Sabes dónde está?

Rei suspira profundamente y niega una vez más como ha venido haciéndolo durante los últimos seis meses, golpeo la puerta de la nevera con mi puño.

—No hagas esto, acabas de salir de cárcel Darien, nuestros padres y amigos te han preparado algo y tú simplemente te largas sin decir nada.

—¿En serio crees que esa mierda me importa?

—Pues debería ya que ellos y yo hemos estado todo este tiempo contigo…ella no, y no se merece nada de ti—todo dentro de mí duele, me pecho, mi cabeza, mi alma, mi sangre…mi maldito corazón.

—Solo vete Rei y déjame solo de una maldita vez—espete.

—¡Bien lo hare, me largo…pero créeme Serena no se merece tu sufrimiento! ¡Ella se largó a la primera oportunidad que tuvo y seguramente seguirá siendo lo mismo que era antes de que volvieras a encontrarla!—sale tirando la puerta detrás de ella.

—No es así—hablo para mí mismo—¡Malditamente no es así!—grito tirando al suelo el tazón de frutas sobre la mesa—No es así—susurro una vez más, sostengo mi cabeza—yo sé que no es así.

…

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así?—observo los arboles frente a mí, las copas de ellos se mesen de un lado a otro provocando ráfagas de vientos que golpean de frente a la cabaña. Andrew se sienta mi lado sin decir más.

—Esta cabaña la compre…—trago el nudo en mi garganta—la compre con la esperanza de que ella y yo viviésemos aquí…una casa, hijos y un cachorro—describí sus palabras, las mismas que dijimos la última vez que hicimos el amor.

—Amigo, ella se fue y debes tratar de aceptarlo de alguna manera—no responso solo bebo otro trago de mi cerveza, una maldito año, otro maldito año desperdiciado, lejos de ella.

—Dime… ¿en qué punto de la vida el destino se ensaña tanto con dos personas que se aman?... ¿es que no le fue suficiente a la vida hacernos pasar por todo lo que pasamos?—me pongo de pie impaciente—¡ ¿es que no te parece suficiente, la maldita niñez que paso, para que ahora la alejes de mí?!—grito hacia la nada, lanzo la botella contra los árboles y esta se hace añicos.

Mi pecho se oprime tanto que creo que mi corazón es arrancado de mi pecho—La amo—sostengo mis manos en mis rodillas, respirando con dificultad por mis lágrimas.

Andrew palmea mi espalda—lo siento amigo, es solo que ahora debes entender que si se marcho es por algo y tu vida no debe acabar ahora, sea donde sea que este, ella está haciendo lo que quiere de su vida, ya la buscaste lo suficiente, y si no la has encontrado es porque ella no lo desea así.

Limpio, mi rostro de las lágrimas—la amo—lleno mis pulmones de aire—y la amare hasta el último de mis días—las palabras que quiero decir se atoran en mi garganta—pero tienes razón—me dolía decirlo, me dolía haberla buscado un año entero sin ningún resultado—ella me prometió que saldría adelante y juro que le creí…juro que le creí todas y cada una de sus palabras—era hora—luchamos juntos y vencimos…ahora…solo es tiempo se seguir adelante—Andrew asintió—Es hora de que siga con mi vida.

Lance las llaves de la cabaña con todas mis fuerzas a lo más profundo del bosque, allí se quedaría todo.

Aquí empezaría mi vida.

Aquí termina lo que alguna vez empezó con dos adolescentes haciendo el amor detrás de una camioneta.

Aquí terminan años de malas decisiones.

Aquí termina un Darien y una Serena.

*Hola chicas mis bellas y asiduas lectoras maniacas de las letras, millón gracias por leerme y acompañarme en esta historia pero….¡Es el fin!...si lo es, esta historia desde sus orígenes planee que fueran dos partes pequeñas partes, pero dos al fin*

*El lunes habrá un capitulo extra que será como un epilogo*

*Aún hay muchas preguntas como: ¿Qué paso con Rubeus?, ¿Qué le dijo Mamoru a Serena?*

*Chicas ellos han sufrido tanto que se merecen un nueva historia con dramas sí, pero sin tanto dolor….y eso es lo que tengo preparado para ellos. La segunda parte de esta historia será publicada en cuanto "Nuestro Destino" esté terminada.

=Natu, Ali, Samarapuca, Elizabeth2261, dalitere08, lunacreciente24, Marinerita, Liz025…..¡No me maten!...Prometo segunda parte con muuucho amor y miel…..y drama eso seguro. Un enorme abrazo mis bellas y una vez más millón gracias por leerme.


	16. TODO POR TI

**Epílogo**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **TODO POR TI**

 ***Serena***

—¡Mamiiii!—Los brazos de Selene se envuelven en mi cintura, mientras el helado que lleva en su mano ha caído sobre los dedos de mis pies— ¡Ups…tu dedito gordo quería helado!—sonríe contagiándome su alegría a mí.

—Si supongo que estaba deseoso de comer helado mmm—ella asiente haciendo que su cabello se pegue alrededor de su pegajosa boca—enana eres un desastre— mete el cono del helado en su boca.

—Shif…dosf soifs—blanqueo los ojos.

—Ven aquí—tomándola entre mis brazos, dejo un gran beso en su regordeta mejilla—eres un desastre pero aun así no dejas de ser preciosa y mi bebe.

Sus bracitos se envuelven en mi cuello dejándome totalmente llena de dulce.

—Genial ahora tendré que ducharme yo también—sonríe.

— ¿Laguna?

—Laguna—poniéndola en el suelo, quito su maleta de su espalda— ¡la que llega ultima es un huevo podrido!—saliendo a toda carrera por el pasillo de la casa, cocina y patio, un pequeño bosque lleno de grandes árboles se abre paso frente a nosotras, hasta que por fin una hermosa pradera hace su aparición como un cielo privado para Selene y para mí. Un hermoso lago de agua azul y cristalina asoma sus aguas dándonos la bienvenida a refrescarnos de un caluroso día en Dakota del Norte.

—¡He ganado!—Selena celebra saltando una y otra vez, sonrió al verla feliz, ella es mi felicidad, mi sustento, mi fuerte, mi ayuda…mi todo. Escucho el sonido del agua cuando su pequeño cuerpo se estrella contra ella. Un segundo bombazo rompe en el agua, es cuando veo a nuestra labradora de un bello pelaje casi naranja nadar hacia ella.

—¡Boni!—Grita mi pequeña niña con la mayor de las alegrías— ¡¿Mami vienes?!—asentí aun sonriendo, sacando las botas de mis pies.

Por un momento mi reflejo en el agua me detiene, mi sonrisa no se borra, esta soy yo, esta mujer que se refleja en el agua soy…esta mujer es la que siempre debí haber sido, una mujer feliz, una mujer a la que le robaron toda esperanza y sueños.

Una mujer a la que un hombre rescato.

—Deberías verme Darien…lo logre, ahora soy feliz con quien soy. Soy todo lo que siempre quise ser…Todo Por Ti.

Me sumerjo en el agua, hasta que quedar cubierta por esta, aligero mi cuerpo hasta quedar flotando, observando el cielo azul, este cielo que me es regalado cada día…— ¿Eres feliz?—esa pregunta me la hago cada día, y cada día le suplico al cielo que así sea, que sea feliz…aunque no sea conmigo.

— ¿Me olvidaste Darien?—Esa era la peor pregunta de todas y una pregunta de la cual no quiero conocer respuesta.

…

 ***Darien***

— ¡Bien chicos, es todo por hoy, recuerden que mañana entrenaremos aún más esos brazos!—un quejido general se escucha en todo el gimnasio— ¡Nada, nada de quejidos!—hablo sonriendo— ¡Si quieren ser grande boxeadores deben entrenarse desde ahora!—todos los chicos asienten.

—Entrenador—lo olvidaba, no todos son chicos—El entrenamiento será el mismo para mí, ¿lo recuerda?—sus ojos grises me observan preocupados, cuando Alexa una linda chica le 16 años llego aquí decidida a entrenar boxeo me sorprendió.

—El entrenamiento será el mismo para ti, aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste—asiente feliz.

—Bien, gracias…de verdad gracias entrenador.

—No me des las gracias, ahora ve que los chicos están esperando que entres primero—asiente sonriendo mientras se marcha hacia los vestidores, los chicos esperan siempre pacientes a que ella termine, para luego entrar ellos, en poco tiempo se convirtió en la protegida de muchos aquí, no es para menos, querer aprender boxeo para golpear a los amantes de su madre, una mujer alcohólica que no cuida de su hija, ni de pequeño de cuatro años, muchos quisimos ayudar, ahora su madre está recluida para ser curada de su alcoholismo, mi madre cuida de Dominic mientras Alexa está aquí entrenando y estudiando, Jedaite y Rei consiguieron que ellos se quedaran con mis padres, fue extraño que mi padre nunca se opusiera a aquello.

—¡Papiiii!—el pequeño cuerpo de Alexander se aferra al mío, en un fuerte abrazo.

—Hey, hola campeón—beso su cabeza— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien papi, le he pedido a mami que me traiga para verte antes de ir a casa.

— ¿Dónde está mami?

—Aquí—como siempre una sonrisa adorna su rostro perfecto y dulce—Lo siento si molesta, es que insistió tanto que no puede negarme—habla dulcemente.

—No hay problema Hot, sabes de sobra que me encanta que vengan a verme—sus ojos amatistas brillan alegres, eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ella, eso y su cabello de un negro casi violeta que contrasta perfectamente con el color de su piel.

—Papi, ¿no le darás un beso a mami?

—Claro que si amigo—le sonrío, atraigo a mi esposa por su cintura dejando un suave beso en sus labios— ¿Todo bien?— su sonrisa se amplia.

—Mejor que nunca—me asegura.

—Bien, ¿Qué dices campeón dejamos a cargo al tío Andrew y vamos por un helado?—Alex grita emocionado entre mis brazos—supongo que eso es un sí.

—Hey ¿Qué tal Alex?...Listo para la siguiente contienda—Andrew aparece detrás de los vestidores cargando a cuestas un saco de boxeo—Hola Hotaru. —Saluda a mi esposa, ella asiente, él toma a Alex de mis brazos, simulando una pelea. —Oh amigo no golpees tan duro—se queja Andrew.

—Hey Alex, lo dejaras lesionado—Alex golpea el costado de mi amigo y este se retuerce como si le hubiese causado un gran daño.

— ¡Gane!—Alex grita emocionado.

— ¡Dame esos cinco!—mi hijo las choca, su alegría se nota en sus ojos azules, y su sonrisa me llena de vida. —Andrew, este campeón, se merece un helado, saldré por un momento.

—Genial, cómprale un helado doble.

…

Después de comer helados Hotaru se marchó a casa con mi pequeño, camino por las calles hasta ver el letrero del gimnasio que inaugure hace un par de años atrás, deje de ser un boxeador profesional para convertirme en entrenador, entreno a varios chicos de la localidad y algunos de ellos ya pelean en las ligas mayores.

Claro que los aconsejo y soy yo personalmente quien los pone en contacto con gente y profesionales de verdad, mi historia es lo que hacen que no se equivoquen y caigan con gente sin escrúpulos dispuestos destruirles la vida.

—Pero si es una monada—Casi por reflejo giro al escuchar ese sobrenombre, una mujer pellizca los cachetes gordos de un bebe.

Así mismo sonrío sin poder detenerme, recordando el día que la conocí.

 ***Inicio FB***

 _—_ _¡Oh pero que monada está en mi puerta!—una linda abuelita de mirada dulce asoma su cabeza, detrás de la gruñona más hermosa que jamás haya visto._

 _—_ _Que gusto señora, créame que me han llamado muchas cosas en mis cortos dieciocho años pero "monada" no estaba en esa lista—hablo con la linda ancianita, a la vez que soy incapaz de despegar los ojos de aquella mirada celeste._

 ***Fin FB***

— ¿Eres feliz?—le pregunte a la nada, solo esperaba que así fuera, solo esperaba que haya cumplido su promesa y que ahora sea feliz— ¿me olvidaste Serena?—una pregunta que muy dentro de mi exigía respuesta, una respuesta que jamás obtendría. —Sigo aquí, soy feliz a mi manera, y espero que tú lo seas…sigo aquí de pie…Todo Por Ti.

Nunca olvidare las palabras de Luna.

 _"_ _Muchacho, mi niña venia aquí cada día después de que quedabas solo, nunca te dejo cuando estuviste en esa cama, nunca en mi vida había visto tal devoción, y nunca en mi vida había visto tanta tristeza en alguien como la vi en ella el día que tuvo que dejarte"_

Nunca entenderé el porque de su partida, pero si entendí que si se marchó, era porque no me necesitaba para seguir adelante…al menos eso si lo entendí.

…

*Chicas no me maten, las amo y créame nada es lo que parece*

*Aquí el epílogo y el inicio de una hermosa historia*


End file.
